Rivals
by canisa
Summary: (complete) Gundam W Shounen ai (1 2) A.U High school fic; For the past 10 years, Duo Maxwell has been receiving a poscard every New Year's. But the postcard is not exactly a greeting card nor love letter...
1.

Title: Rivals 1/20?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now, but leading to 1+2, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Acutally, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Please indulge the way I introduce my characters. Just be a bit patient as your favorite characters will slowly appear...  
  
Chapter 1 - Omae o korosu  
  
Alex Muller was a bully. With a malicious smile that often hung at the corner of his slightly crooked mouth, he stood 6 feet tall and was packed with 200 lb of pure muscle at the age of 16. Ever since elementary school, he had lived to terrorize anyone who was smaller and weaker than him, regardless of age. By the time he was in sixth grade, his name could even be heard in nearby high school. Therefore, when he finally entered high school, it only took him a fight with the gang leader on the first day of school to earn him the title of the new leader. And for that whole year, Alex was proud and powerful, having total domination over his peers for that first year.  
  
And Alex intended to keep his monarchy that way for the second year as well.  
  
Slouching against the front door of the school, backed by 20 plus people from his group, Alex yawned with disinterest, but his sharp eyes, well hidden underneath his baseball cap, was surveying the wave of newly arriving freshmen like a hawk hunting his prey.  
  
Alex was not stupid. He knew how to survive and keep his status. In order to stay as the leader, Alex needed to make sure none would stand against him. In order to have total control, he needed to strike first so as to leave a lasting impression of his authority.  
  
And the freshmen seemed to recognize Alex's authority. They carefully walked around Alex and his gangs, forming an invisible wall between them. They would either bow slightly, taking care not to make any eye contact with Alex's people or walk a bit faster than they normally would in order to pass the danger zone created by the gang.  
  
As the morning bell started to announce the beginning of class, Alex smirked and laughed inwardly at his overly cautious behavior. He stood straight and removed his baseball cap and the group took the sign, starting to retreat behind him.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! I am late!!! Don't stop the bell!!!"  
  
Alex widened his eyes as he felt a push from the back. The rough concrete mercilessly scraped his palms as he sprawled on the ground without the dignity of a leader. Angry fire emerged in his brown eyes as he quickly got back on his feet and glared at the offender.  
  
"Oh man, sorry about that, didn't see you there." A small freshman (well, compared to Alex's 6 feet figure), muttered apologetically. Instead of showing absolute fear, which would have been appropriate, this tiny freshman only made a quick apology before he started to speed away.  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes dangerously. He cocked his head slightly toward the boy's direction and one of Alex gang immediately reached and grabbed the boy's long chestnut braid, yanking him back with full force.  
  
"Ouch! Whatcha do that for?!" The small boy protested as he was spun around to face his captor. His hand reached for the back of his head, rubbing off the pain.  
  
"Little shit, watch where you going." Alex's man released his hold on the boy. He curled his fingers into a tight fist and swung toward the boy.  
  
"Look man," Still not intimidated, the boy easily dodged the flying fist with a small movement. "I already apologized. Today is the first day and I am already late, let's do this later okay?"  
  
Alex's man gritted his teeth, mistaken the boy's words as sarcasm. He cautiously spared a secretive glance at his leader and shuddered as he saw displeasure in his eyes. The man turned his full attention back to the boy. Without words, he lunched his attack. His fist aimed for the fragile soft bone of the boy's nose.  
  
The boy sighed and easily grabbed the arm. He bent it into an awkward position, eliciting a pathetic shriek from the owner of the arm. "I don't have time for this... EEK!!!! The bell stopped. I gotta go!" The boy abruptly released the man's arm and pushed him backward. By buying himself a little bit of time, the boy turned and really speeded away this time. So fast that Alex's man could not grab him by his braid anymore.  
  
Alex could not do anything except stared at the back of the boy stupidly. Suddenly, realization and anger overcame him like an avalanche. Out of blind rage, he backhanded his man who was unfortunately enough to be standing right next to him. He then stepped up, signaling the rest of his gang to go after the boy.  
  
But it did not happen for Alex once again found himself sprawled on the ground the next second. This time, his face landed first on the ground. "God damn you little." Patient and composure lost, Alex tried to get up so that he could lash his anger on whoever caused his fall. But before he could even see and register who was standing before him, he felt a tight fist grinding against his stomach, knocking him out of breath. As he painfully bent over, he received yet another blow behind his neck. Alex didn't even let out a sound before he dropped on the ground with his consciousness already gone.  
  
Alex's men dropped their jaws and watched yet another small boy, who was about the same size as the long-braided hair boy, take down their leader easily. The sight of a boy almost 2/3 that of Alex's size standing next to the huge fallen man was almost comical. But they withheld their laughs as they saw the lean muscle that barely hid underneath his green tank top. They involuntarily stepped back as the boy stepped away from Alex.  
  
But the boy did not waste any attention on them. He pressed his dry lips into a thin line as he watched the retreating figure of the long-haired boy. A spark of hatred flickered in his cold blue eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Well, well." The teacher of class A3 glared at the student, who was standing at the door, huffing and buffing from his marathon. "Duo Maxwell. How nice of you to finally show up."  
  
Duo gave an apologizing face. He pulled back his messy hair that was dangling in front of his face and then cleared his throat. "Sorry, teach. It was my stupid alarm clock!!! It picked the wrong time to take a vacation so my father woke me up by pouring a big bucket of cold water down my shirt! My god, it was freezing cold. But I would have still made it if it weren't for the gang of people standing at the front gate. I bumped into one by accident!!! Seriously!!! It was an accident! I mean, how could I get through with so many people standing there and blocking the entrance!!! And then they got pissed, and I had to get physical to get away!" Duo paused, taking a breath. "I mean, teach, you are not going to punish me right? It really wasn't my fault!!!" Duo completed his rant with his big violet eyes.  
  
The teacher only stared at Duo, speechless, for he was expecting a sheepish glance and not this. not this much talk!  
  
Duo took the advantage of the teacher's momentary shock and slid into his chair smoothly. A grin surfaced on his face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Maxwell! You dishonorable bastard. Where the hell were you? We were supposed to wait at the gate at 7:30!" The chinese student screamed. "We waited for you until the bell rang! I was almost late too, you know!!!" His black hair neatly pulled back by a small string. Veins could be seen popping out of his forehead as he yelled at his friend.  
  
A blonde hair boy chuckled He placed his hand gently on the Chinese student's shoulder, not hard enough to be threatening but firm enough to allow the raging man to calm down. "Wufei, you should have seen how he looked when he showed up in the class. It was like he was trapped in the middle of a hurrican before he came to school!"  
  
"You forgot to turn on your alarm clock." Another freshman quietly stated as a matter of fact. His brown hair slanted down half of his face, making him seem mysterious.  
  
Duo grinned. "Trowa, you just know me too well!"  
  
"Did the bastard get in trouble, Quatre? I hope the teacher made him stand in the hallway, with a sign saying ' I am late. Punch me' " Wufei snorted. But his eyes betrayed his words.  
  
"Nope, unfortunately." Qautre smiled. "He got away as usual with his sweet talk."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Geez, such good friends I have." Duo pouted. "I will know who to call when I am in deep shit."  
  
"Gymnastic try out is in 3 minutes." Trowa picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He gave Quatre a quick peck on the cheek before he turned and left.  
  
"Holy shit!" Glancing at his watch, Duo jumped. "Swimming team tryout started 30 minutes ago!!!"  
  
Wufei threw a duffle bag onto Duo and pushed him to the direction of the simming pool roughly. "I hope you drown."  
  
Duo grinned. "Not in a million years." He then hurried away with a big goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Duo!! Don't forget we are meeting for dinner at 6 tonight." Quatre called out.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Not even looking back, he rushed toward the swimming pool.  
  
Quatre and Wufei stood next to each other in silence. September breeze caressed their faces as they watched their friends heading toward their destination in silence.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?" Quatre suddenly asked. He reached for his backpack.  
  
"Tell who what."  
  
Quatre turned and studied the Chinese man's face closely. A few seconds of tense moment passed between them before his shoulder dropped and sighed. "Never mind, Wufei. We should go soon too if we want to make it to karate."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Wufei stubbornly stated.  
  
Speechless, Quatre only shook his head in defeat.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo quickly changed into his speedo siwmming suit. He hurried through his warming exercises by the pool before he jumped into the water. His braid securely rolled up and tied behind his head, surprisingly, was not a hindrance to his swimming. He easily swam 3 laps, trying to get the feel of his lean body in the water.  
  
"Anyone else want to try out!?" With a clipboard in his hand, the swimming coach yelled. "I don't see any more names on the sign up sheet." His voice echoed in the Olympic sized swimming pool room.  
  
"Wait!!!!" Duo surfaced the water immediately and swum toward the coach. "I was late, I didn't see the sign-up sheet."  
  
The coach peered at the student. His face showed slight displeasure as he noticed a big lump of hair behind the student's head. "I don't know. I am only going to take 6 students. You have to be good." The coach, clicked the pen. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Name is Duo Maxwell." Duo fixed his braid behind his head and adjusted his goggle. He got out of the water. He stood on his toes on the platform. His arms extended forward, getting ready to start his tryout.  
  
"Okay." The coach jotted the name down. "Duo Maxwell." Then, the coach paused, staring at his own hand-writing stupidly. "Duo Mawell?" The coach shifted his eyes toward the student, who was not concentrating on the coach, but the water in front of him. "Duo Maxwell? THE Duo Maxwell?"  
  
As the coach shouted unexpectedly, Duo lost his balance on his toes and fell into the water, causing a big splash. When he surfaced again, he spat out the water. "God, Coach, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"You are Duo Maxwell?" The coach was now excited. "The one that got third place in the national swim competition this past month at the age of 15?"  
  
"No. I was TIED for second place." Duo shrugged, getting back onto the ground. "But yup, I am Duo Maxwell." He tilted his head, trying to get the water out of his ears.  
  
"My god." The coach almost jumped. "MY GOD!" He yelled to his assistant coach. "Sally!!! We gonna win this time!!! We finally gonna beat those snobby bastards at Epyon High!!!"  
  
The assistant coach, Sally, was embarrassed as all students in the swimming pool room turned and stared at the coach. "Odin, not so loud."  
  
"MY GOD!!" Not caring about the weird glances thrown at him, Odin grabbed Duo. "You are going to practice everyday. And you will win the regional competition. And then the national competition. And then the OLYMPICS!!!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Hey coach, does that mean I am on the team now?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alex Muller laid in the nurse office. Dazed. He had never been in the nurse office before and the smell of rubbing alcohol was annoying the heck out of him.  
  
God damn. Usually, he was the one who sent people to the nurse's office.  
  
And Alex was furious. He didn't even see the face of the punk who had knocked him out of consciousness. When he woke up, he was already neatly tucked into the resting bed. His men were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Alex snorted. At least his men was smart enough to leave him alone. He would be smacking the hell out of them just to empty his rage.  
  
Alex stared at the white ceiling. He hoped that his men were even smarter and were looking for the two freshmen from this morning.  
  
And when they do find them, he would squash them like a fly.  
  
Alex dug his fingers into the bed sheet as a malicious smile formed on his bruised face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell let the shower run down his body freely as he cleansed himself to get rid of the strong chlorine odor from the pool.  
  
The coach had really grilled him. Determined to mold Duo into a champion, the coach had made Duo swim far more laps than the other students.  
  
Not that Duo minded. He was born to swim.  
  
Duo stepped out the shower and dried himself with a towel. He then got another towel to wrap around his big mass of wet hair. It was then that he noticed another person's presence.  
  
"Are you Duo Maxwell?" The boy in front of him asked him monotonously. His cold blue eyes pierced through the long-braided hair boy.  
  
Duo stared at the intruder. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the handsome features of this man who stood only inches in front of him. He was in a green tank top that revealed his tone muscles. His blue jeans only accented his slender legs. Suddenly Duo felt hot. "Yup. I am Duo Maxwell." He gathered his famous grin. "What about you?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Hum. " Still only in towel, Duo quickly spinned around and unlocked his locker, taking out a pen and small notepad. "Heero Yuy. Nice name. Now, what is your phone number? You free this Saturday? I know there is a good restaurant around this area. How about a movie? "Planet of the Apes" looks pretty good to me. Man, I love the old version of it. I hope the new one is as good as the reviews say they are. But I think there is a new ending to it. God, I would love sci-fi movies. What do you think? "  
  
"Omae O Korosu [1]." Not surprised at Duo's rambling, Heero flatly stated. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Murderer." Heero threw the word out menacingly before he turned and left the locker room.  
  
"Wha.." Confusion clouded Duo's angelic face as he watched the gorgeous man walking away from him. "What the. What the fuck is going on today. Everyone wanted to pick a fight with me?" Mumbling to himself, Duo shook his head as he changed into his T-shirt. "But damn he was good looking." He loosened his hair and started to rebraid. "I mean, I understand why people in the morning tried to beat the crap out of me but this Heero Yuy. What the fuck did I do?" Duo finished his braid. "He could just reject me, he doesn't have to kill me right?" Stilling mumbling to himself, Duo slammed his locker closed. "Heero Yuy.Heero Yuy...Why does the name sound so familiar?" Duo paused and looked up in the ceiling as if it would help his memory. "Heero Yuy. Heero. Yuy..Yuy.."  
  
Suddenly Duo froze as the realization hit him.  
  
His backpack forgotten, Duo ran out of the locker room. Ran out of the school gate, down the blocks and entered his house.  
  
"Duo, why did you come back so early? Didn't you have to meet your friends for dinner?" Duo's mother called out as Duo rushed upstairs, into his room, not even hearing the voice.  
  
Duo kneeled and pulled out his storage box from underneath his bed. He frantically opened it and started to dig for the box he was looking for. When he finally found it, he opened it, revealing a stack of New Year postcards.  
  
He spread the postcard on the carpet, arranging them from the oldest to the recent one, which was just this past New Year. None of the 10 postcards had a return address but they all had the same content. Though the handwriting improved from the old postcard to the newer one, Duo could recognize that they were all from the same person.  
  
"So you are Heero Yuy." Duo muttered to himself in amusement as he stared at the postcards and read the content.  
  
"Omae o Korosu, Murderer. Signed, Heero Yuy."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!!" Wufei screamed, almost pulling out his hair. Again, veins can be seen popping out of his forehead.  
  
Quatre chuckled He placed his hand gently on the Chinese student's shoulder, not hard enough to be threatening but firm enough to allow the raging man to calm down. "Wufei, I am sure he has a good reason."  
  
"..." Trowa has nothing to say this time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Note: 1. Omae O Korosu : most people know this, but just in case, it means "I will kill you."  
  
TBC 


	2. Rivals: Wing vs. Deathscythe

Title: Rivals 2/12  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now, but leading to 1+2, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Acutally, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Chapter 2 - Wing vs. Deathscythe  
  
"You mean he just said, 'Omae o korosu' and left?" Quatre stared at his friend with disbelief. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Nothing! Well, 'I' didn't do anything." Duo wolfed downed his colossal burger.  
  
The waitress came and refilled some water. Quatre gave her a curtious nod and she returned him a smile.  
  
"You dishonorable bastard," Wufei snorted, taking a napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth. "You know exactly why he did this, don't you?"  
  
"He sent me a postcard every year for New Year's ever since 10 years ago."  
  
Wufei stiffed.  
  
"What? Love letters?" Quatre was suddenly interested. "You rejected him and then he got mad and things got sour?"  
  
"No, no." Duo almost chocked on his French fries. "They were the exact same line. 'Omae O Korosu, murderer'" Duo grinned. "Not exactly your kind of love letters."  
  
"Why?" Quatre was at lost. "I still don't understand why he is calling you a murderer?"  
  
"Because he thinks that my grandfather killed his grandfather." Duo shrugged.  
  
"WHAT!?" Quatre and Wufei yelled in concert while Trowa raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Calm down guys, I said 'he thinks' I didn't say it was true." Duo turned a bottle of ketchup upside down, trying to squeeze the ketchup out.  
  
"Why don't you just explain that to him?" Quatre was confused. "If I were you, I wouldn't want someone to think that I am a murder.."  
  
"Well, I guess my grandfather was at fault too." Duo tapped the bottom of the ketchup hard. Still nothing came out. Annoyed, Duo tapped it harder.  
  
"Okay, Maxwell. You are talking in circles." Wufei said impatiently. He snatched the ketchup away from Duo, tilting it slightly instead of vertically. The red ketchup started to drip onto the French fries slowly. "Knowing you, your grandfather probably did something horrible too.."  
  
"Well, you see, my grandfather, Dr. G and his grandfather, Dr. J were inventers." Duo sat back on the chair, his drink in hand. "At one time, they paired up to enter an invention competition. They discovered this cool synthetic metal call gundamnium and they used it to build miniture remote controlled combat robot." Duo took a bite of his burger. He washed it down with some water and then continued. "And it was a kick ass robot. It is still sitting in my house. Awesome piece of work. It was armed with this thermal scye that activated by.."  
  
"Maxwell! Focus! You are telling us why he thinks your grandfather killed his grandfather. We are not interested in the stupid robots!" Wufei interrupted.  
  
"Oh, oh, sorry. Anyway, they were a good team. They had the lay out of the robot and the functionality. But then they disagreed on the color and the name of the robot."  
  
"Name and Color? Wasn't that a bit too childish?" Quatre was surprised. "How old were they when they entered the competition?"  
  
"They were in their 70's." Duo chuckled. "They were old men who needed some fun thing to do. Anyway, Dr. J wanted the robot to be a symbol of justice and peace. He wanted it white and armed with weapons that were traditional, like swords carried by a knight. He wanted to name it Wing."  
  
"Sounds pretty good." Quatre smiled. "The name does have a peacefulness in it."  
  
"But my grandfather wanted the robot to be black, bearing the name of Deathscythe. Because he believed that all weapons were bringers of death. There should not be any embellishment to it. Otherwise it would be mockery. He wanted a scythe to be the robot's weapon. He wanted the weapon to symbolize death." Duo paused to clear up his burger.  
  
"Sounds exactly like what you would say, Maxwell." Wufei smirked. "A dishonorable bastard like you will not believe in justice."  
  
"Whatever Wufei." Duo stuck his tongue out. "But you have to admit any weapon is created to kill. There is nothing pretty to it. Anyway, so they parted their own way, and built their own robots. They both entered the competition and guessed who won."  
  
"No way.."  
  
"Yup, it just happened that the judge of that year liked my grandfather's idea better. We got our championship."  
  
"So how does this make Heero think that your grandfather kill his?"  
  
"Slow down, Wu-man"  
  
Wufei gave a death glare, not particularly liking the nickname.  
  
Already used to Wufei's temper, Duo continued. "Dr. J got really sour so he challenged my grandfather. He wanted to have a match between Wing and Deathscythe to see which was the stronger."  
  
"And your grandfather won again?" Quatre saked.  
  
"Nope." Duo sipped on his coke. "Remember? They were in their 70's. Apparent Dr. J didn't take the loose too well. He had a heart attack the night before the challenge and passed away."  
  
"HOW HORRIBLE!!" Quatre gasped.  
  
"Yeah.. It was pretty bad." Duo agreed.  
  
"So he has been hating you for 10 years now??" Quatre shook his head. "He was only 5 or 6!!"  
  
"Is it only going to be threats or..." Wufei started but decided not to finish the sentence.  
  
"Ooooh.. I feel loved." Duo grinned. "Did I just sense a worry from our iron, bad ass Wufei?"  
  
"If the story was true, I don't think Heero Yuy would do anymore than to make you feel uncomfortable." Trowa quietly said. "He is not the type. He understands your grandfather was not directly responsible for his death."  
  
"Wise words from our ever taciturn Trowa." Duo nodded. "Yeah, I asked people around and it seemed that he is pretty intelligent." Duo paused, an image of Heero Yuy surfaced in his mind. And good looking too. Duo kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell flexed his muscles and finished off his warming exercise by the pool. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he caught glimpse of Heero Yuy by the pool. He quickly turned around and saw him started to climb up the 10 meter high platform.  
  
"Duo." Sally came over and patted on Duo's shoulder. "Don't jump in the water just yet. We are having the 10 meter diving try-out."  
  
"Diving?" Duo stared at Heero, who was now standing on the platform high in the air. Not a fear shown on his face. Duo shuddered because if he were up there, he would have been very scared. He hated heights. Hence he was a swimmer and not a diver.  
  
Sally smiled. "That's Heero Yuy. He was the national champion of 10 meter dive last year. You should have seen Odin's face when he learned that he was in our school."  
  
Duo almost fell from shock. "No way... " He looked up at Heero, who bent over, placing his palms on the platform and started to do a hand-stand on the platform. His hands were dangerously on the edge of the platform. "What. what the heck is he doing?! This is not gymnastics!!!" Duo gasped as he was afraid to see a suicide attempt.  
  
Sally chuckled. "That's his favorite style. And that earned him the title of the best diver."  
  
Duo watched Heero as he slowly straightened his legs in the air. Duo felt his heart race as he saw Heero bend his arms and sprang powerfully in the air. He did a beautiful back twist and 2 somersaults before his body straightened again and entered the water smoothly without eliciting any splashes.  
  
"Bravo!!! Bravo!!!" Odin screamed, topping the sound of claps and whistles echoed in the room. He hurried to the pool side, greeting Heero as he climbed out of the water. "Good job, Heero."  
  
Duo felt his chest tightened as he saw Heero smooth his wet, brown hair. His mouth went dry as he saw water droplets rolled down the diver's smooth chest and then his flat stomach, making a wet trail all the way down to his ..  
  
"Attention, everyone!!" Odin announced. As though he tried his hardest to suppress his own excitement, the voice was trembling with joy. "This is Heero Yuy. He was last year's 10 meter diving champion. We are very fortunate to have him with us..."  
  
While Odin made the introduction, the acclaimed diver did not show any haughtiness, nor was he displaying any shyness. Instead, his expression was emotionless. His eyes were as cold as the water in the pool. until he met Duo's gaze. Suddenly, a corner of his mouth twitched slightly upward, forming a smirk.  
  
Duo felt his knees went weak and almost slipped into the pool as he noticed that Heero turned his attention to him. His heart pounded hard as he stared stupidly at Heero, lost in his aqua blue eyes.  
  
Still having the smirk on his face, Heero mouthed silently, "Second place."  
  
Duo read the lips. His eyes were clouded in confusion only for a split second until he suddenly understood Heero's words. "BASTARD!!!" Duo unknowingly screamed out loud. He could not believe the gorgeous man in front of him was mocking him!!! He was diminishing his title as the second place of national competition!  
  
"What was it?" Odin stopped, annoyed at the interruption of his speech.  
  
"Not. nothing.." Duo muttered sheepishly but stared at Heero angrily. He had decided that the man was pure evil. Despite his handsome features, he was a devil, disguised as an angel.  
  
Not affected by Duo's anger, Heero broke away the eye contact. With the smirk no longer on his face, he watched the cheering crowd with his usual blank expression.  
  
Duo bit down his lips. He also turned his head and made up his mind not to look at his direction. He tried hard to pay attention to the coach.  
  
". so we have to practice hard. Remember, Epyon High School is our mortal enemy!!! We will crush them."  
  
Getting bored easily of Odin's rambling, Duo could not help but sneaked a peak at Heero again. His eyes secretively traced Heero's face. From his long eyelashes, to his small pointy nose and his kissable lips..  
  
Damn, Duo cursed inwardly. Why did the bastard have to be this good- looking.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei did not like this one bit. If fact, this little nagging feeling in his head was annoying the heck out of him. He punched the practice bag with full force.  
  
"GOOD!!" The karate coach praised.  
  
But Wufei didn't care. All he thought about was this thing between Heero and Duo. He had never seen Heero before. And to be honest, he was a bit worried. He didn't like the threat. Didn't like it one bit.  
  
He punched again.  
  
Wufei always took everyone's word seriously. When someone said he was going to hurt some other person, Wufei believed it. Otherwise, why would the person make such declaration? To Wufei, making empty threat was a sign of weakness.  
  
And Wufei did not know this Heero Yuy guy. If he were making empty threat, then he was just a weakling, nothing to worry about. However if he....  
  
Wufei made a roundhouse kick, breaking three bricks easily.  
  
"GOOD JOB!!!" The karate coach praised again.  
  
Wufei wiped away the sweat from his forehead, not paying attention to the praise at all. Actually, lately, Wufei did not find karate interesting anymore. It was as if he had reached a platue and he did not feel he was improving at all.  
  
Wufei stared at the broken bricks on the ground, not feeling any accomplishment.  
  
Maybe it was time to make a change. Maybe it was time to do something different.  
  
Wufei smirked. Maybe he would join the diving team to find out who this Heero Yuy is.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Duo simply loved swimming. He stood by the poolside, ready to make another dive into the pool, hoping he could forget about this whole unpleasant incident with Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero Yuy. Damn him.  
  
He hated him for his hostile attitude toward him. But he also found an attraction toward him and felt that he had known him for a long time.  
  
Of course he had KNOWN him for a long time. Duo shrugged. The bastard had sent him threats every year!  
  
Duo made an ugly face as he dived into the pool.  
  
The water was turbulent for a bit, reacting to Duo's entry. It was then the water started to clear up, Duo saw it through his goggle.  
  
Heero Yuy laid on the bottom of the pool, expressionless and motionless. A red string tightened around his neck.  
  
Shocked, Duo dropped his jaw, forgetting that he is in the water. In panic, he struggled to surface the water. "Help!!!! Help!!!!!" Duo spit out the water and screamed. His arms frantically pushed down the water in order to hold his head above the water. " Somebody!!!! HELP!!! Heeroo!!! Heero is..."  
  
"What is it now ?!" Odin walked toward the poolside as Duo swum toward him.  
  
Duo panted as he pointed toward the center of pool. "I saw Heero lying on the bottom of the pool. He looked strangled. he.."  
  
Odin arched his eyebrow. "What are you talking about. Heero is right there." Odin pointed.  
  
Duo turned around and saw Heero getting out of the pool. Not even looking at them, Heero walked toward the shower room, swirling a red sting playfully in one hand.  
  
"God damn you little." Fully realizing that Heero had fooled him, Duo clenched his fist as he breathed the words through his teeth.  
  
"What did you say?" Odin arched his eyebrow again.  
  
"Oh, not you coach.. not you.." Duo's eyes followed Heero's every movement, as if Duo was a cat, and Heero was a mouse.  
  
"Whatever." The coach gave up trying to figure things out. Instead, he clapped his hands, trying to get everyone's attention. "Okay guys. Listen up." Odin made a motion to get all the swimmers and divers on the bench. "I know for the longest time, there is always a tension between the swimmers and the divers." As soon as everyone settled down, he started his speech. "The swimmer didn't think that diving is a sport, since it was subject to a judge's interpretation of the dive. And the divers spite swimming because there is no aesthetic value in it." Odin paused, letting the words sinking in. "SO, every year, I do this to encourage a friendly interaction between the swimming team and the diving team. I will pick one from each team. And I will give them $100 dollars. They will have to use this money and spend a Saturday together. From 11am to 8pm." Odin paused again as discussion erupted in the swimming pool room.  
  
"And we will follow the tradition this year too." Sally cleared her throat, directing people's attention to her. "The two people will be the captains of each team." She gave Duo a smile.  
  
"Correct." Odin nodded in agreement. "Heero and Duo. You are to spend this Saturday together." The coach handed Duo an envelop of 100 dollars. "From 11am to 8pm. Try to get along with each other."  
  
Duo widened his eyes and suddenly didn't feel too well in his stomach.  
  
Heero turned and headed toward the shower. Not a single expression on his face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
c 


	3. Rivals: The Date

Title: Rivals 3/12  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now, but leading to 1+2, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Acutally, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. Duo had never met Heero until this year. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain. Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as the days went by.  
  
So the coaches, Odin and Sally, decided that they should force the two captains to spend a Saturday together in order to foster a good relationship between the two...  
  
Chapter 3 -- The Date---  
  
"I say we split the money and head our separate ways." Duo declared. He casually leaned against a tree trunk in the park and tried his hardest not to look at the man in front of him, who was simply dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button T-shirt. Duo groaned silently as he noticed that the first two buttons weren't buttoned.  
  
Damn. Look away. Look away. Duo silently berated at himself. It was not like he hasn't seen it before. Everyday at the pool he would catch that flat, smooth, creamy chest.  
  
" No." Heero coldly replied.  
  
"And why not?" Duo arched his eyebrow but was interested. Maybe Heero had a change of heart? Maybe he realized that Duo should not be blamed for what his grandfather had done? Maybe he finally noticed how handsome and sexy Duo was? Maybe the sun would come up from the west side tomorrow? Maybe it would finally snow in June?  
  
Funny. Very funny.  
  
"We were given an order." Heero flatly stated.  
  
"Oh, the getting along part?"  
  
"That order was never given."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo just couldn't believe this guy. "Odin said 'Spend the Saturday together, 11am to 8pm and try to get along."  
  
"'Try to get along' was not a direct order."  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Duo threw his hands in the air. He stared at Heero, looking for signs. Any signs.  
  
Heero only stared back at him with blank expression.  
  
"Fine." Duo shrugged. "We will be stuck together for the whole fucking day today so that we can TRY to get along. What do you suggest we do, Heero?" Duo emphasized the "Hee" part a bit harder.  
  
"You have the money."  
  
"ARGH. You are unbelievable!" Duo threw his hands in the air again while pacing back and forth in agitation. "First, you are the one who hates me to the core. And now, you insist that we follow this stupid, and I repeat, STUPID order. And then you want me to think of things to do?" Duo pulled on his hair. "This is a waste of my time. I say we split the money and stop torturing ourselves. Think of what you can do with $100 dollars. I could buy the entire Gundam Wing DVD collection. I could buy god knows how many gallons of chocolate Ice cream. I could fly to Florida. I could... ."  
  
"Planet of the Apes."  
  
"What?" Duo abruptly stopped, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Planet of the Apes." Heero monotonously repeated.  
  
Duo widened his eyes. Was it a coincident that Heero wanted to see the movie? Duo had mentioned the movie the day he met Heero but then he didn't even think anyone actually paid attention to any of his ramblings. "So I guess you ARE serious about following Odin's orders?" Duo smoothed his messy hair. He studied Heero's face and still could not decipher what the man was thinking. Duo shrugged. "Sounds good. We will do that then."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Millinard? Are you listening?" Noin put down her cup of tea and lightly touched her companion's arm. Her light make-up on her face is barely made out in the soft atmosphere of the café shop. Her blue hair, though somewhat inconsistent with her surroundings, matched well with her deep blue eyes. She looked worriedly at her boyfriend.  
  
Millinard Peacecraft shifted his eyes away from the window. "Yes, Noin."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Millinard." Noin softly chuckled. She looked out of the window and noticed for the first time that it was raining outside. The world was gray, covered in mist. It was a completely different world from the peaceful environment in the café shop. Like watching a silent movie, she watched people running with their hands above their head, uselessly trying to prevent themselves from getting wet. Once a while, an inconsiderate driver would speed by, splashing water unintentionally onto the side walk. "What was so interesting out there?" Noin turned her attention back to the blond haired man.  
  
"Just thought I saw someone I knew." Millinard elegantly picked up his cup and sipped.  
  
Noin watched Millinard closely and knew instantly that the man had failed to elaborate his words. Noin silently sighed. Even though she had been with Millinard all through high school, the man retained his habit of not telling her everything.  
  
And the situation had worsened after they got to college. Noin had followed Millinard into a slightly reputable college in their hometown. They had both graduated with high rankings in high school and Millinard could have gone to any Ivy League college he wanted, but for some unknown reason he chose to stay close to home. Noin didn't understand. She had always known the man was a high achiever. The fact that he would forgo a better college was a puzzle to her. No matter how many times she asked, the man's lips were always sealed.  
  
Noin sat back on her cushioned chair and looked out of the window again, wondering miserably about how much longer their relationship was going to last.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Damn!!!" Duo took down the wet newspaper from his head and crumbled it. He threw the crumbled newspaper, aiming for a nearby trashcan. But the trash danced on the rim of the trash can and fell out. Duo cursed and stepped up to the trash, picking up the paper and threw it into the trashcan forcefully. "You are such a bastard." He wiped away the water droplet from his face and eyed at his "date" resentfully.  
  
Heero ignored the comment. He continued his pace next to Duo, folding up an umbrella.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me it was going to rain?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
".."  
  
Duo sighed. When Heero suggested they watch "Planet of the Apes", Duo had foolishly thought that the war between them was over. Maybe they could be friends like normal people. Maybe they could even become more than friends. At that though, Duo blushed.  
  
Heero suddenly slowed his pace and looped behind Duo, ending up to the other side of Duo.  
  
"What?" Duo looked around and was confused. "What was wro.."  
  
Before Duo could complete his words, a car zoomed by. The tires went down a ditch filled with water, splashing the water on to the side walk.on to Duo's already drenched body.  
  
A gap of silence was quickly followed by an anguish scream. "WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" Duo's neck was visibly turning red. "You saw the car miles away and then you let me get splashed?! You heartless, cold-blooded, unbelievable BASTARD!!!"  
  
Heero ignored the comment but abruptly stopped.  
  
"What it is now?" Duo almost screamed, trying to restrain his hands from going after the slender neck. He turned his attention away from Heero and looked ahead.  
  
Alex Muller stood in front of them, backed by a group of his gangs. His crooked smile was malicious  
  
"Ah.. Not you again." Duo threw his head back in annoyance. He could not believe how bad his day was going. "Look, I did not see you and I am sorry to bump into you. Why can't we just get along?" Duo peered at Alex more closely. "Hey, what's up with that bruise on your face and the cast on your neck?"  
  
"Shut up." Alex snared, his attention directed to Heero. "Who do you think I was? A 90 year old granny that can be knocked down so easily?"  
  
Duo looked back at Heero incredulously. "YOU did that? Oh man, Damn! You just like to piss on everyone's backyard don't you?"  
  
"What do you want?" Heero quietly said to Alex, ignoring Duo as he usually did.  
  
"What do I want?" Alex tilted his head, his chin rested on his fingers. "Let's see, how about knocking your teeth out of your pretty mouth? You little shit." He snapped the fingers and suddenly, his people launched toward Heero like a swarm of bees.  
  
Duo shrugged and took a step back, squatting down against a pole. His hands reached behind his back and grabbed his braid forward, twisting it in an attempt to dry his wet hair. "Well, you are on your own buddy. Not my business here." He looked up and smiled at Heero who getting ready to throw a punch at one of the thugs.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Wufei, could you please sit down? You are making me dizzy." Quatre mildly complained as he put down his magazine. He sat straight on his big leather sofa. "Pacing like that is not going to help."  
  
"I just don't like it!" Wufei stopped. He spun around and eyed at his friend. "What are the coaches thinking? Can't they see that Heero may be dangerous? He threatens Duo's life!"  
  
Quatre chuckled. "For God's sake, Wufei. Heero is not that kind of person. Besides, Duo's a master of the martial arts. He is almost as good as you so even if Heero attempts to do something silly." Quatre opened his magazine again. "Why don't we just enjoy a rare quiet Saturday for a change?"  
  
Wufei sank down into the sofa next to Quatre. He threw his head on the sofa back. His eyes stared into the ceiling. "How did you know Trowa was the one?" Wufei whispered. His voice so uncharacteristically small that Quatre almost didn't catch it.  
  
Quatre smiled. "You really want to hear from me?" He put down the magazine again and turned to face Wufei. "It might be really sappy to you."  
  
Wufei bolted straight and jumped off the sofa. "Forget it, Quatre."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?"  
  
Wufei looked away. "Because I already know what his answer would be."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell was amazed. He scanned at the fallen bodies lying on the ground motionless and was in awe. Who could have thought this little skinny boy could do so much damage? Duo continued to squat on the floor, pretending to look bored.  
  
Alex Muller, on the other hand, was not so amused. He gritted his teeth and reached behind his backpocket. He would hate for it to come to this but he had to save his face. He could not let a tiny freshman destroyed his status as the leader of the school gangs.  
  
Heero continued to fight his battle. He backhanded one man and drove his knee into another's stomach. He stayed low, muscle relaxed. He waited patiently for the people to come at him instead of him being on the offensive. Heero was quick and effective. People were falling down like leaves in the fall.  
  
Alex approached behind Heero, a butterfly knife firmly held in one hand.  
  
Heero knocked down another person, not seeming to notice the malevolent man behind his back.  
  
Duo sighed. He did not want to help the bastard but he just couldn't help it. He would hate to see Odin lose his best diver. "You owe me one, coach." Duo muttered to himself as he picked up a stone on the ground.  
  
"ARGHH!!!!" Just when Heero jabbed his fist into another poor guy's stomach, a loud sound of "thump" and a scream of pain erupted behind him.  
  
Heero ducked and swiftly looked back to the source of the scream, catching the sight of Alex sprawled on the wet ground. Heero stared, not knowing exactly what happened to the bully.  
  
"Yo, Behind you."  
  
Upon hearing the words, Heero snapped out of his short confusion and quickly turned around, delivering another heavy punch to the last of the gang. Dusting off the dirt from this shirt, Heero threw a glance at Duo, who still squatted on the floor, looking innocent and bored.  
  
The Japanese youth lightly twitched his mouth upwards.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	4. Rivals: Jealousy

Title: Rivals 4/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now, but leading to 1+2, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. Duo had never met Heero until this year. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain. Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as the days went by.  
  
So the coaches, Odin and Sally, decided that they should force the two captains to spend a Saturday together in order to foster a good relationship between the two...  
  
Previously :  
  
Just as Heero jabbed his fist into another poor guy's stomach, a loud sound of "thump" and a scream of pain erupted behind him. Heero instantly looked back, catching the sight of Alex sprawled on the wet ground. He then glanced at Duo, who squatted on the floor, looking innocent and bored.  
  
Heero Yuy lightly twitched his mouth upwards.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 -- Jealousy --  
  
"I am not going to move an inch until you tell me where the hell we are going." Duo pouted. He stood his ground with his arms folding across his chest. His hair was still dripping wet from the rain before.  
  
Heero stopped, eying at Duo with slight annoyance. "A friend's apartment."  
  
"Why?" Duo scratched his head. "Look, I am hungry. I think I want some meat in me you know? I was nice enough to wait for you to finish up with Alex and his people. You should be grateful that I didn't just run away with the money and walked into a 5 star restaurant." Duo grinned. "So how did you get mixed up with that prick?"  
  
Heero simply glared at Duo.  
  
"Fine. Fine." Duo shrugged. "So are we going to the restaurant now? I am STARVING. I believe the steak house is that way. They have some awesome prime ribs. And their buffalo wings..Gosh, heavenly I tell you. And.."  
  
Heero eyed at Duo coldly. "You are going into a restaurant in that?"  
  
"And the clam chowder..Huh?" Duo looked down at his wet clothes and his messy wet braid and was not so cheerful anymore. "Shit. This is all your fault, man." Duo cursed as he tried to tug in his messy hair into his braid but was just making it a bigger mess. "Fuck. I have to go home, take a shower and change. Ah, Shit. My house is like miles away. I have to walk back or take the subway! By the time we get to the restaurant, my own stomach acid would digest myself already!!! Damn, Heero, this is all your fault!"  
  
"That's why we are going to my friend's apartment." Heero snapped uncharacteristically. "It's just a few blocks away."  
  
"Heh?" Duo stared dumbfoundedly at Heero, still not comprehending Heero's words.  
  
Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. "To change your wet clothes. Baka."  
  
A surprise flashed by Duo's face only too quickly before his trademark grin surfaced. "Hey! Don't give me that." Duo pouted. "I know what 'baka' means."  
  
Ignoring Duo's complaint, Heero turned around and started to walk again. His arms moved beside his body uneasily. His shoulder muscle was visibly tense by the way he arched his back. His confidence during his fight against Alex was nowhere to be found as he led the long-haired man to his friend's apartment.  
  
Duo smiled, for he completely saw through Heero's nervousness.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei stood at the edge of the 10 meter high platform. He looked down at the blue water down below. The water was calm and inviting. But Wufei shuddered. He never knew how high it was until he was finally standing on the platform, 10 meters above the comfortable ground he used to take for granted.  
  
Wufei unconsciously backed a step. He took in a big breath tried to steady himself.  
  
"Wufei!!!! Just get down, okay?" Standing by the poolside, Quatre worriedly looked up at the Chinese youth. "There is no one else around and you know I can't really swim!" Quatre nervously started to pace. "Let's do this some other time, okay?"  
  
"He is not listening." Trowa quietly stated as he sat at the bench, a book in one hand.  
  
"Trowa! Help me out here. I don't want him to get hurt!" Quatre harshly whispered to his friend. He glanced up at Wufei, hoping his words didn't travel that far. Quatre knew how much pride his friend had.  
  
And Wufei did not hear any of it. Instead, he forced himself to take a step forward. His toes lined up at the edge of the platform. He looked straight. His black eyes narrowed with determination. "This is discipline." Wufei suddenly stated. His eyes still focused on a distant object.  
  
Quatre turned his attention back to his friend. "Wufei?"  
  
"This is discipline. It is human nature to be afraid of things that is potentially fatal." Wufei raised his arms over his head. "It requires extensive training and control to get over that fear." Wufei smiled. "This is exactly what I need."  
  
Quatre held his breath as he saw his friend jumped off the platform.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"No way..." Duo widened his eyes as soon as he walked into the apartment. His violet eyes immediately fixed on a trophy on the bookshelf. "No Fucking way..."  
  
Heero ignored him. He placed his shoes neatly at the door and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
After a few second when the shock was worn off, Duo frantically kicked off his shoes and ran to the trophy. He trembling hands felt the cold golden metal of the championship trophy for the National Swimming Competition. "Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH!!!!"  
  
Heero emerged from the bedroom. Still ignoring Duo's excitement, he threw Duo a pair of long jeans and T-shirt.  
  
"This is Millinard Peacecraft's apartment?!!!" Duo's eyes lighted up as he screamed. The clothes landed at his feet as he failed to notice them. "You are telling me Millinard Peacecraft is your friend?" Duo almost jumped in joy. "My God!!! He is my idol!! Ever since I was the kid, I watched him swim all the time!!! I even have all his newspaper clips!!! Even this.." Duo grabbed his long braid forward. "I tried so hard to be just like him!!!" Duo grinned. "Do you know I was so happy at last year's National competition? I was swimming in the lane right next to him!!! I was actually competing with him!!! Oh my gosh. I almost died when I was receiving my own silver metal right next to him!!! Do you think he even noticed me?"  
  
Heero said nothing as he walked toward Duo, picking up the clothes on the ground. He shoveled the clothes into Duo's trembling hands. "Dress up Duo, or you will catch a cold."  
  
Duo stripped off his wet T-shirt quickly. "How the hell do you know him!? Do you think I will see him? When is he coming back? I want his autograph." Duo put on the fresh shirt Heero gave him and paused as his head popped out of the shirt. "Is this.. Is this Millinard's?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Holy!!!" Duo grinned even bigger. "My gosh, I will forgive you for everything you have done to me!"  
  
"Millinard was my neighbor and we have been friends ever since." Heero suddenly spoke. His words were clam and quiet.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's cool, man." Carrying the fresh pants, Duo went into the bathroom, leaving the door open so that Heero could hear him. "So how come you didn't do swimming? If I were you, I would have learned from the best!"  
  
Heero went to the kitchen and searched into the refrigerator. "Because I want to be a champion and that Millinard already dominated the swimming."  
  
Duo came out of the bathroom. The long pants were dragging on the floor but Duo was not embarrassed at all. He happily bent down and rolled the pants up. "Why did you want to be a champion so bad? If I were you, just competing with the best would make me a very happy man. "  
  
Heero came back to the living room. He offered Duo a glass of ice tea. He smirked. "I have to be a champion because Duo Maxwell is second place."  
  
Duo almost choked on the ice tea. He arched his eyebrows only momentarily before he smoothed the muscle and sprang a grin. "You know. I am not mad at you." The grin became bigger. "Surprisingly, I am not mad at you, Heero Yuy. You have just made my day."  
  
Heero sighed. "You really admire Millinard that much?"  
  
"ADMIRE?" Duo laughed. "Do you know what my room looks like? I worship the guy! He was already the national champion at the age of 15!!! His record time, which happens to be the national record mind you, is 51.42 seconds! And he has been undefeated for the past 5 years!!! Do you know what a genius he is?"  
  
"He said you are genius too." As soon as the words came out, Heero sipped his ice tea immediately, hoping the words would die away without notice.  
  
But it was too late. Duo hopped near him, his eyes shinning with excitement. "Really?! He said that? When? When? At the national championship?" Duo saw Heero's reluctant nod and practically jumped. His ice tea almost spilled all over the creamy carpet. "Oh my gosh, he really said that, didn't he!!! What else did he say?"  
  
Heero snatched away Duo's glass, knowing where the ice tea would end up if he were to wait any longer. "That you have potential. And he was very impressed." Heero paused. "For the first time, he actually practiced 2 hours extra everyday after that competition."  
  
"Really?" Duo beamed. A beautiful smile hung on his face as he sought Heero's confirmation with his animated violet eyes.  
  
Heero nodded reluctantly again.  
  
Duo jumped and launched himself onto Heero. His powerful arms encircled the Japanese tightly as he joyfully screamed. "Wow!!! That's so cool!!!"  
  
Heero forgot to breath.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Few Hours later  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo was very nervous. He self-consciously smoothed his hair and then his T- shirt and then back to his hair. Duo could just felt the blood boiling in his veins.  
  
He held the freshly washed and ironed pants and shirt in his hand as he stood in front of the apartment door. He inhaled and exhaled. He smoothed his hair one last time before he gathered enough courage and reached for the doorbell.  
  
He pressed and released it quickly as if the doorbell would bite back.  
  
Silly. Duo Maxwell chuckled nervously.  
  
"Who is it?" The door quickly swung open, revealing a woman in her early 20's. She looked at Duo curiously as she held the door.  
  
Duo quickly stepped back, a polite smile in place. "Hi. er. I am looking for Millinard Peacecraft?"  
  
The woman smiled. She turned her head back to the apartment. "Millinard! Another admirer of yours!" She then turned her attention back to Duo. "He would be right out."  
  
"Thanks." Duo nervously smiled. "This is not at a bad time is it?" He held up the pants and shirt. "I came to return this."  
  
"Oh, yes." Woman smiled back. "Heero left a note and said that his classmate borrowed some clothes. How's Heero in school? Is he getting along with everyone? He is always so quiet and hard to make friends."  
  
"He's been very creative on how to make friends." Duo smiled.  
  
"Yes?" Before the woman can make any comments, Millinard finally emerged. His blue eyes focused on his nervous admirer.  
  
"Um. I have come to return this." Duo shyly placed the clothes onto Millinard's hand. He looked up at Millinard, hoping that he would recognize him.  
  
But Millinard only looked at him blankly. "Is there anything you want?" The swimming champion finally asked.  
  
"Well.. er.. you probably did not recognize me." Duo suddenly felt his cheek hot from his embarrassment. "I am Duo Maxwell. I was the second place last national championship. And I want to tell you that you are my idol and I feel really encouraged when you said that I have a lot of potential and I look forward to...."  
  
"I am sorry." Millinard suddenly interrupted. His eyes were looking at the youth in front of him with disinterest. "I don't think I have ever say anything like that."  
  
An awkward silence followed as the woman and Duo stared at Millinard blankly.  
  
"I." Duo's heart skipped a beat while his eyes turned gray. "Oh.. I.." Duo started but choked. He shifted his feet nervously as he frantically tried to think of something but nothing came. "I. er. I ...I am sorry to intrude." He finally squeezed the words out quickly before he turned and practically ran down the stairs.  
  
"Millinard!" The woman watched the poor kid stormed out of the door sympathetically before she turned and directed her anger at her boyfriend. "How could you say such a thing? You have never treated any of your admirers like that. What got into you!?"  
  
"Noin." Millinard turned and walked back to his living room. "He is a rival. You don't tell your enemy certain things."  
  
"I have never seen you treating your swimming competitors like that." Noin was still displeased. She slammed the door shut and followed.  
  
Millinard ignored her anger. Instead, he sank into his sofa and turned on the TV. "He is more than that."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	5. Rivals: Lies

Title: Rivals 5/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now, but leading to 1+2, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/gotfics  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. Duo had never met Heero until this year. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The coaches, Sally and Odin, tried to mend Heero and Duo's relationship but was offset by Millinard Peacecraft, the champion of National Swimming Competition, who stepped into the picture.  
  
.  
  
Previous:  
  
"I have never seen you treating your swimming competitors like that." Noin was still displeased. She slammed the door shut and followed.  
  
Millinard ignored her anger. Instead, he sank into his sofa and turned on the TV. "He is more than that."  
  
Chapter 5 --- Lies ---  
  
"Duo?" The mother called out as she saw a figure raced up to second floor. "Duo? Is that you?" She stood at the foot of the stairs, a cooking spatula in one hand. Uncertainty crossed her heart-shaped face before she tentatively called out again. "Quatre called. He said meet them at Friday's."  
  
Duo Maxwell slammed the door close. Cranking up the radio volume, he flung onto his bed heavily. His head buried in the pillow, his long hair spread on the bed.  
  
Startled by the loud music, the mother wiped her oily hands on her apron and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door softly. "Duo? Is everything okay?" Hints of worry were evident in her voice.  
  
Duo jumped up from his bed as soon as he heard the knock. "Yeah! Things are cool." Duo quickly ran his hand over his face and opened the door swiftly. "I am going to meet up with them now, okay?" Duo gathered up a grin. "Sorry mom, would love to taste your meatloaf but friends are more important." He hurriedly pulled out a sweater from the drawer and put it on.  
  
The mother looked at his son with suspicion. "Did something happen, sweetie?"  
  
"What? Why would you say that?" Duo made a goofy grin and then turned around, looking at himself in the mirror. "Ah shit, I forgot to cover this spot." Duo comically tried to wipe off an imaginary bruise. "There." He turned around and faced his mother proudly. "I PROMISE I didn't get into a fight at all." He winked. "Really, I promise." He punctuated the words with his cheerful voice.  
  
The mother sighed. "Try to come home early all right?"  
  
"Sure do!" Duo smiled and raced down the stairs again. He put his shoes on and paused as he reached the doorknob. "Er.. Where did Quatre said to meet him again?"  
  
"Friday's." The mother walked down the stairs. She studied his face closely.  
  
"Thanks mom. Love ya." Duo closed the door behind him and walked down the blocks quickly.  
  
The evening was quiet for a Sunday night in the city. There were few cars and even fewer pedestrians. It was probably due to the chill on a late September night but Duo did not feel the cold. His eyes stayed straight as he doubled his pace toward Friday's.  
  
A couple walked down the street from the opposite direction. They collided inevitably as  
  
they were so into their conversation that they failed to see the speeding teenager.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" The man yelled in reflex. His hand possessively held onto his girlfriend and screened the teenager for potential trouble.  
  
But Duo did not post any threats. He simply got up from the ground and stared at the man blankly.  
  
"Let's just go." The woman nudged softly. "He is just some kid."  
  
"Be careful next time." The man gave Duo one last hard look before he walked away with his girlfriend. With the conflict soon forgotten, their charming conversation was resumed as the man placed his arm around the woman's shoulder.  
  
Duo stood rigidly, eyes unfocused. His long braid was blown in the freezing wind as he breathed heavily.  
  
People were walking around Duo as they whispered.  
  
But Duo did not seem to notice, as if he was out in another dimension. And then suddenly, Duo moved in front of a tree by the sidewalk. He curled up his fist and punched into the trunk swiftly and hard. "Liar..." Duo whispered as he raised his bleeding knuckles and punched into the tree again. "Heero.. You fucking liar.."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Someday I will have to make it up to you." Millinard leaned against his kitchen wall casually, a glass of wine in one hand. "..for coming to make dinner so many times."  
  
Heero sliced up a cooked ham skillfully and spread them neatly on a huge glass plate. "I have seen your college cafeteria food." He then opened the cabinet and retrieved three small plates. "Besides, it's too quiet to eat alone."  
  
Millinard laughed. "I have always thought 'silence' is your middle name." He stepped up to Heero, taking the glass plate and a bowl of mashed potatoes to the dinning table. "Your parents left for Japan again?"  
  
"Ah. Last Thursday." Heero came out of the kitchen as well, setting a bow of vegetables and three small plates on the table. "Where is Noin?" The Japanese boy asked as he placed down the forks and knifes.  
  
Millinard said nothing. He walked past Heero, picking up one small plate and its companion utensils, leaving only two sets on the table.  
  
Heero paused. His cobalt eyes followed his friend into the kitchen.  
  
Millinard came back from the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit. "What are you doing Heero, your food is getting cold. Sit and eat." He picked up the utensils elegantly and helped himself with some ham and vegetables.  
  
Heero reluctantly sat down but his eyes were still on his friend.  
  
"It tasted great." Millinard complimented as he savored the meat in his mouth.  
  
Heero sat rigidly on his chair, a streak of concern crossed his face. "What happened." He asked quietly.  
  
Millinard put down his forks and wiped the corner of his mouth slowly. When he saw the stubbornness in Heero's blue eyes, he surrendered. "We had a fight." He shrugged. "She walked out and never looked back."  
  
"I have never seen you two fight." Heero continued to stare hard at his friend. "What is it about?"  
  
Millinard picked up his wine glass and swirled it in his hand. He brought the glass near his lip and smiled faintly. "Another man."  
  
"But she loves you." Heero said gently.  
  
"She does."  
  
Heero was startled slightly. "Then why?"  
  
Millinard looked away for a second. He swirled the wine glass in one hand and looked up the ceiling. "Why?" He repeated to himself as he brought the glass to his lips and took a long sip again.  
  
Heero sat quietly in his chair. His fingers dug into his jeans.  
  
Millinard sighed. He returned his attention to Heero. Time seemed to freeze up as he gazed into the Japanese's cobalt blue eyes. "Why don't you move in with me, Heero? Since your parents are in Japan now?" Millinard smiled. "I have always loved your cooking."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Monday  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You should get ready. Your group is coming up soon." Heero smirked. "If you keep sleeping on the bench, you will not pass the regional today."  
  
"Yeah.." Duo answered noncommittally as he continued to lie on the bench in his speedo swimsuit. His one arm was behind his head while the other was holding a soda can on his flat stomach. A cool towel covered his face.  
  
Heero frown slightly as he saw the carbonated drink. "If you don't start your warm-up soon, I doubt you will even get to Millinard's level this year. Millinard already..."  
  
"Give it up already, Heero." Duo abruptly sat up, his voice sharp as an arrow. The cool towel dropped on the floor as he hopped down the bench and started to walk away.  
  
Heero was taken by surprised. He had never seen Duo like this before.  
  
"Somehow.." Without looking back, Duo stopped and said quietly. "I hate you very much." He bit down his lips, letting the words slipped through his teeth.  
  
Heero widened his eyes as the words went straight into his heart. His hand reached forward as he made a step toward Duo.  
  
Without warning, Duo threw the soda can harshly to the side.  
  
The metal can smack into a wall, compressed slightly. The soda inside dripped out as the can started to slide down, making a dark brown trail on the white wall.  
  
A deadly silence immediately enveloped the room, making the air thick and the mood dark until the door was suddenly swung open.  
  
"Duo!! What are you doing!! Hurry up!!! They are calling your name!" Odin hurried into the locker room. He gasped as he saw Duo's body was completely dry. "My God, did you even warm up yet?"  
  
Heero stood rigidly as he watched the coach pushing the longhaired swimmer out of the locker room.  
  
"I guess he took it very hard." Standing by the locker room entrance, Millinard said.  
  
Heero glared at him. "What did you say to him?"  
  
Millinard ran his fingers through his silky hair, a faint apologetic smile on his face. "Just a small lie."  
  
-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Odin screamed. He stood on the bleachers. His face was red from frustration. "Don't raise your head that high!!!"  
  
Heero sat on the bleacher in silence. His chin rested on his arms as he focused one particular swimmer raced in the pool.  
  
Millinard Peacecraft put his attention on the same swimmer as well. He leaned against the wall of the top stand. His sunglass covered his stern blue eyes neatly.  
  
"Straighten your legs!!! You are not a frog!!!!" Odin shouted angrily from the stands, his hand pulling his hair out. "You call that swimming?? Duo Maxwell! You call that swimming!!!?" Odin continued to scream at the longhaired swimmer in the swimming competition, who obviously could not hear a single word.  
  
Sally nervously moved next to Odin, her hand on his shoulder, trying to push the raging coach back to sitting position.  
  
Odin only flung off Sally's hand impatiently. He screamed at his swimmer in the competition again. "Reach forward!!!! Arms straight!!! ARGGH!!!!!"  
  
"... And we have a winner!!!!" The announcer reported loudly in the stadium as the first swimmer touched the platform.  
  
The crowd cheered as Odin finally sat back down on the bench. He shook his head in denial. "All those training wasted. What the hell was he thinking!!!! He did 10 times worse than what he did at the national..."  
  
"55.21 seconds." The announcer proudly reported. "Duo Maxwell from Wing Zero High School is our champion for the eastern regional competition!!!"  
  
Millinard turned and started to head down to the ground level.  
  
Heero locked his eyes onto Duo for a few seconds before he stood up from the bench and walked toward Millinard's direction, his eyes expressionless.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"55.21 seconds?" Quatre frowned. "Doesn't Duo usually do better than that?" He turned to Trowa, confusion clearly written on his face. "Is Duo not feeling well?"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes as he watched Duo drying his body with a towel. "He usually ends up around 52. I knew there was something wrong since yesterday at Friday's. He was too goofy and too random."  
  
Quatre sighed. "You know Duo. Even if he is upset, he would not reveal to anyone no matter what."  
  
"There is Millinard Peacecraft." Trowa suddenly pointed to the far side.  
  
"Eh?" Quatre snapped his head up and looked to the direction where Trowa was pointing. "Why is Millinard Peacecraft here?" Quatre squinted his eyes. "Is that Heero Yuy talking to him??"  
  
Upon hearing Heero's name, Wufei quickly turned around and spotted the person he was searching for.  
  
By intuition, Wufei knew instantly that he would not like this Heero Yuy character.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell carelessly shoveled his trophy into his duffle bag. He looked at himself in the mirror for the last time, making sure that he looked presentable after the shower. He then stepped out of the locker room, only to be greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Great job."  
  
Duo smiled politely at the comment. "Not really." The violet eyes looked into the blue eyes boldly. The boyish shyness that the man had experienced only yesterday was already gone.  
  
Millinard Peacecraft was impressed. "I lied." And he went straight to the point. "You showed up at my apartment and I did not know how to react. I."  
  
"That's all right." Duo interrupted quietly. He did not break the eye contact. "You don't have to do this. Don't let Heero push you around."  
  
Millinard Peacecraft smiled. "No. I really think you have a lot of potential. There is a lot of growth ahead of you."  
  
Duo laughed. "How could you say such thing after you saw me swim today? That's all right, Millinard. You don't need to say anything." Duo paused, letting the seriousness overtook his normally charming face. "I will practice so damn hard that one day, you might just have to remember my name and my face." Duo smiled faintly. "One day, I will be qualified as your rival." He then gave Millinard a polite nod before he picked up his duffle bag and left.  
  
Millinard stood in place and watched the youth heading toward the parking lot in silence. It was not until Duo disappearing from his sight did he ask softly, "Heero, what do you want me to do now?" Millinard turned to a shadow lurking in the corner. "It doesn't seem like he believed me." He shrugged.  
  
Stepping out of his hidden place, Heero eyed at his friend sourly. "You have totally ruined my credit."  
  
Millinard smiled as he knew that Heero hardly display this kind of emotion. "Does it matter? I thought you hate him."  
  
A faint surprise crossed Heero's face quickly before it turned blank and expressionless, betraying none of his private thoughts. He opened his mouth, ready to react to Millinard's words but then thought twice and shut up again.  
  
"Let's go Heero, it's getting late." Millinard stepped up closer, his hand reaching the smaller boy. "I will drive you back."  
  
Heero suddenly backed away. "No need." The Japanese finally said after few seconds of awkward silence before he turned his back on Millinard and walked away determinedly.  
  
Watching Heero retreating, Millinard sighed. He slid his hand into his packet and took his car keys out. He then put on his sunglass back onto his face, concealing his icy cold eyes again. "Duo Maxwell." He muttered under his breath, his fingers wrapped around the keys tightly. "You are already my rival."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	6. Rivals: forgotten memory

Title: Rivals 6/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/gotfics  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Quick Summary:  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. Duo had never met Heero until this year. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The coaches, Sally and Odin, tried to mend Heero and Duo's relationship but was offset by Millinard Peacecraft, the champion of National Swimming Competition, who stepped into the picture.  
  
.  
  
Previous:  
  
Watching Heero retreating, Millinard sighed. He slid his hand into his packet and took his car keys out. He then put on his sunglass back onto his face, concealing his icy cold eyes again. "Duo Maxwell." He muttered under his breath, his fingers wrapped around the keys tightly. "You are already my rival."  
  
Chapter 5 --- Forgotten Memory ---  
  
The house was absolutely the finest in the town. It stood proudly and isolated on a private hill, completed with a swimming pool and a Japanese garden in the back. The grand appearance was not the only thing the house could offer for its interior was stunning as well. The living room was filled with nothing but the finest redwood furnishing and tastefully chosen paintings. Intricately handcrafted artifacts from around the world sat nicely behind the glass cabinet. The dinning room, also occupied by beautiful dinning room set, was further decorated with expensive china and fresh flowers. A spiral stairway led to the carefully designed bedrooms, each had its own personality.  
  
It was easily a dream house for anyone who laid his eyes on. But when Heero Yuy unlocked the heavy door and stepped into its high ceiling entrance, the house became nothing but cold and empty. The chandelier hanging down the ceiling never had a chance to show off its colors for the impassive young man passed by without even turning it on. The paintings faded and blended into the wall for he did not even lay his eyes on them. The expensive redwood furniture, though saved from covering with dust by the diligent housemaid, was untouched as Heero went straight to the stairs and up to his own room.  
  
Heero's room, the only room that dared to defy the rest of the house, showed the true personality of this household. It was occupied with the minimal requirement of a bedroom: a simple sturdy metal bed with hard mattress, a desk with large surface area, and a bookshelf filled with technical textbooks. All of its old expensive furniture, including paintings and floral wallpapers, were no longer in sight when Heero was old and strong enough to move them to the guest room next door.  
  
Heero's parents never noticed for they have not stepped into their son's room for the past few years. It was not that they did not care for their only child. They loved him with all their hearts but the direction they took was not the most direct one for they had thought that the standard of living was more important than a simple kiss or casual conversations. When Heero's parents had started to build their billion-dollar company, they had naively thought that they could make up their years with their child once they built a solid financial foundation. The ideology was far from the truth since the responsibility of carrying a billion-dollar company was far heavy than one could imagine. And once the motion had started, the momentum could not be stopped. The source of their incredible wealth brought them things middle-class people could not even dream of but it also required the two to travel around the world, reluctantly banishing Heero from their busy schedule.  
  
Therefore, Heero had spent his first 5 years of childhood with his grandfather, Dr. J. As a precocious and incredibly clever child, he took up his grandfather's legacy and hobby: Science. The old man and the young child had a superb time together. The fact that they were more than 60 years old apart never came into the picture. The grandfather's novelty and vast knowledge had never ceased to impress the young toddler while the young toddler's intelligence only stimulated the old scientist's urge to feed more of his knowledge to his grandson. Together, they invented and discovered. Together, they took each other's existence as their bloodline.  
  
Dr. J was the only person Heero ever loved and openly cared for.  
  
So when the old man suddenly collapsed in the midst of their beautiful Japanese garden, the 5-year-old child was frantic with fear. Though as precocious as he might appear, he was only a toddler after all. He kneeled and pulled on the motionless old man's hand. He called his name. Softly at first and then the voice started to taint with fear and panic. He then proceeded to pound his tiny fists on the old man's chest, imitating CPR as he had seen on T.V.  
  
The old man had taught him many things, from the solar systems to the scientific name of a flower in the garden . But the old man had failed to teach him the fragileness of a human heart. He had neglected to teach him the correct way of CPR.  
  
By the time the child realized that there was nothing he could do, he resolutely left the old man and ran. He did not feel pain as his tiny feet trampled over a bush of yellow roses and tripped on a bed of tiny stones. When he discovered that he did not have the house key to open the backdoor, he pushed a chair so that it leaned against the bay window. He then backed up and ran toward the chair. Right before he collided with the chair, he kicked it, sending the chair into the bay window and shattered it. The child did not even slow down to avoid the broken glass as he rushed into the house, his tiny body smeared in his own blood.  
  
He picked up a phone and dialed his father's cell phone number. 1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings. No one answered.  
  
Without hesitation, he hung up and then dialed his mother's office number. Annoying beeping sound soon intruded his ears as he recognized that the line was busy.  
  
He hung up again. Pressing his trembling lips, he dialed 911. Within seconds, the line was connected and a human voice appeared on the other side of the line.  
  
"I could not help my grandfather." The child spoke evenly. "He fell and did not get up."  
  
The police official took down the name and the address of the house as the child supplied the information with unusual calmness and clarity.  
  
By the time the police and paramedic arrived the scene, the old man had ceased to breath and his body had already turned cold. The only living being they found on the property was a bloody 5-year-old child who sat besides the old man, holding the cold hand with vacant eyes and expressionless face.  
  
.a face which Heero Yuy had maintained since then.  
  
The Japanese youth sat on his bed, leaning against a cold wall. He had never bothered to turn on the heater or put on sweater. He closed his eyes. A faint classical music filled the almost empty room.  
  
This was the second time he ever felt unsure, helpless and confused.  
  
The empty room could not answer his questions and the countless textbooks on the bookshelves could not provide any consultation.  
  
All Heero Yuy could do was to sit on his bed and bathed in the music he did not even bother to enjoy...until the doorbell rang.  
  
The youth opened his eyes. He slowly got down the bed and walked down the stairs. He opened the front door.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell was in a very shitty mood. He flung his duffle bag across the room, caring nothing about the trophy inside it. He buried his face in his hands and sank into his bed for a few minutes before he suddenly got up. He stared at Millinard Peacecraft's posters on wall for a brief time before rage overtook him. He ripped off the posters from the wall and shredded them in pieces with his hands.  
  
When he was finally satisfied, he sat down on his bed again. As the blind anger slowly faded away from his system, he laughed and realized his own foolishness and childishness.  
  
He hopped down the bed and walked toward his desk, picking up a deck of postcards.  
  
Though the words on the postcards were not warm greetings but threats, Duo Maxwell found himself smiled sadly as they reminded him of Heero Yuy.  
  
He knew the Japanese disliked him back then but he could have sworn that he was warming up Heero's heart little by little. He knew he did not misread the signal when Heero smirked at his supposedly secretive help during the fight against Alex. Hell, the guy even cared enough to led him to his friend's apartment to change out of his wet clothes.  
  
Millinard Peacecraft. Heero's friend. His idol.  
  
Duo Maxwell chuckled bitterly. Everything just kind of went down hill from there. He did not even have time to stop and think what had happened. It was like he was on cruise control, speeding away on the highway and not knowing what exit number he was supposed to get off.  
  
Duo crashed into his own bed and placed his arm across his forehead.  
  
Who lied to him?  
  
The boy who hated him since he was 5 years old or the man whom he regarded as his idol?  
  
Heero had every reason and motive to lie to him and asked Millinard to play along. But somehow, a little voice in his heart told him that Heero Yuy was not that type of person. Sure the Japanese had mocked him numerous times but a lie like this was just seemed to be out of his character.  
  
But on the other hand, why would Millinard Peacecraft want to lie to him? Or maybe he was telling the truth that he simply just didn't remember him off-hand?  
  
Duo sighed. This complicated situation would not have happened if he didn't find the Japanese youth attractive.  
  
"Why me!!?!!" Duo threw his head back and screamed. "Why do you have to be so god damn good looking and attractive?!!"  
  
The longhaired youth wanted nothing but a simple and quiet life. He held the postcards and frowned. "Why can't we just get along like normal people?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I am so sorry to barge in like this, Heero." Noin apologized as she received a cup of coffee from Heero. "I guess I just needed to see you before I leave."  
  
Heero sat down on the leather sofa next to Noin and placed his glass of water on the table.  
  
The blue haired woman turned to face Heero. "So what did I miss?" She smiled faintly. "What did you cook last night?"  
  
"Honey glazed ham."  
  
"I am gonna miss your cooking." She held the cup to her lips and sipped. "I will be leaving for California next week. I already booked the flight."  
  
Heero pressed his lips and tensed.  
  
Noin chuckled with a streak of sadness. "Don't look at me like this." She took a deep breath. "Deep inside me, I already knew this was going to happen a long time ago."  
  
"What about College?"  
  
"I am taking a year off, trying to clear my head so I can start fresh. It's been a while since I am all by myself." Noin paused and then whispered. "It had been a long 4 years."  
  
Heero sat in silence. He knew there was nothing he could say to alleviate her pain.  
  
The two sat as the sound of a clock ticking echoed in the huge living room. The classical music could be heard barely from Heero's room.  
  
"I assume Millinard ask you to live with him in his apartment?" Noin suddenly asked as she placed her cup on the table. She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And you said no?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You have always been a very gentle child." Noin said softly. "I know you two are close friends, long before I met him. You don't have to concern about me. I will get over him soon. since I was expecting it anyway."  
  
Heero frowned and looked at Noin in confusion, registering the meaning behind her words but not understanding why she said such things.  
  
Noin recognized Heero's confusion. "I guess Millinard was not as straightforward to you as he was to me." She chuckled. "He said he loves you. I no longer hold a place in his heart." She paused. "Do you feel the same?"  
  
"He was my mentor. Someone close to be my brother." Heero's frown deepened. "I did not know that he harbored such feeling towards me."  
  
Noin laughed. "I wish I could stick around to see how everything turned out." She looked into Heero's eyes. "I really like you. As a friend of course." She winked. "I guess a good outcome of knowing Millinard is to get to know you and taste your wonderful cooking." Noin rose from the sofa and ready to carry the cup to the kitchen.  
  
Heero abruptly stood up in response, but bumped into Noin instead.  
  
The cup fell from Noin's hand and shattered on the wooden floor.  
  
"Oh, no!" Noin gasped. She quickly bent over and started to pick up the pieces.  
  
"It's all right." Heero picked up a few pieces near him as well. He then went into the kitchen to bring out a bin.  
  
"I am so sorry." Noin smiled apologizingly. "I can be such a clumsy person at times." Spotting a few more broken glasses underneath the sofa, she kneeled on the floor, reaching to retrieve them. However, in addition to the broken glasses, Noin's hand got in contact with a piece of crumbled paper unexpectedly. "What is this?" She threw the broken glasses into the bin and then unfolded the crumbled paper.  
  
Noin smiled as she recognized what the paper was. "Heero, you looked so cute when you were little." She held up the old picture to the Japanese youth.  
  
Heero took the picture. Despite the unfamiliar smile shown on the boy's face, he recognized his 4 years old appearance immediately. As he looked beyond himself in the picture, he suddenly widened his eyes, recognizing another face on the picture.  
  
Noin got up from her knees. She dusted off her skirt. "Who is that little kid next to you? I thought Millinard was your only childhood friend?"  
  
Heero did not even notice that he held his breath until he heard Noin. He continued to stare at the picture with disbeliefs.  
  
There were only two people in the picture, taking in the Japanese garden. One was himself and the other one was a boy who possessed a goofy wide grin on the familiar heart-shaped face. In the picture, the boy threw an arm around his shoulder while holding up a V sign with his other hand. His head leaned against Heero's as his chestnut hair mingled with Heero's messy brown hair.  
  
"Heero?" Noin looked at Heero curiously, noting that his fingers grasped the picture tightly. "Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Ah." Heero said calmly in a tone he had used on the day he spoke to the police officials about his grandfather as his body trembled uncontrollably. "He is Duo Maxwell."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	7. Rivals: Hair

Title: Rivals 7/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning: shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment.  
  
Beta: Freethinker  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The coaches, Sally and Odin, tried to mend Heero and Duo's relationship but was offset by Millinard Peacecraft, the champion of National Swimming Competition, who stepped into the picture.  
  
The situation complicated further when Heero dug up a picture of him and Duo, taken when they were only 4 years old..  
  
Chapter 7 --- Hair ---  
  
Heero Yuy did not show up the following day, nor the day after that. Duo Maxwell was well aware of that as he often glanced over at the diving team's practice whenever he got a chance.  
  
Duo scowled silently, trying to stop himself from feeling guilty, but the nagging feeling would not go away. It stayed with him, eating him alive and driving him insane.  
  
// Somehow, I hate you very much.//  
  
Duo winced. When he had said the words, he had meant it full force. He had spoken from the bottom of his heart. Crushed by the disappointment he had felt, he had done something he ordinary would not do.  
  
He hid none of his true feelings at that moment as he opened his mouth and said the hurtful words.  
  
//Somehow, I hate you very much.//  
  
Yes. At that time, Duo wanted the words to stab Heero in the heart. At that time, he had wanted Heero to feel the same pain he felt when he had thought that Heero had lied.  
  
But now.. Duo glanced over at the diving team quickly again and sighed involuntarily for he did not find the familiar mocking smirk of the Japanese.  
  
This was the third day of his absence. Duo made a mental note as he tentatively dipped his foot into the water, ignoring the fact that the rest of his teammates had all finished their warm-up swim already.  
  
"Duo!" Odin called out, noticing the swimmer's daydreaming state. "What are you doing? Get in the water and do 10 laps. You are not done yet. Think that I forgot your lousy swim on Monday??" The coach narrowed his eyes. "Think again."  
  
Duo gulped and immediately jumped into the water for he heard the threat in the coach's voice. The coldness stung his skin as he made his way across the pool. He reached forward and kicked hard. His body fought the resistance of water. His face barely surfaced the water only to take a quick breath before it returned beneath the surface again.  
  
It was when he surfaced the water to inhale for the fourth time did he catch a familiar figure climbing up the 10 meter diving platform.  
  
Duo immediately stopped kicking. His body sank into the water briefly before he surfaced the water again, his hands moved around his body, sustaining himself in the water. Duo's eyes went wide as he watched the person on the edge of the platform.  
  
The diver, who stood 10 meters above the ground, raised his arms well above his ears. He straightened his legs and arms. He did a powerful jump to lift himself in the mid air. His muscular body twisted and rolled and then twisted again before it was straightened and entered the water smoothly.  
  
Duo dropped his jaw as he watched the man swam towards him. "How the hell.." Duo stared into the black eyes that emerged from the water. "Wufei!! Why are you here?"  
  
Wufei glared at the longhaired man the instant he heard the question. Without saying anything, he submerged into the water again and swam toward the edge of the pool.  
  
Quickly recovering from his shock, Duo frantically doggie-paddled after Wufei. "Wait!!!" Duo yelled as he caught up and followed his friend up to the ground. "Since when do you know how to dive?!"  
  
Wufei turned around, an irrational anger flickering in his eyes. "Maxwell," he growled. "You don't think I can dive?"  
  
"No.. I mean, YES! I think you can dive." Duo was taken back by Wufei's unknown anger. "And you did really well." He nodded quickly, afraid that his friend would take it the wrong way. "Almost as good as..."  
  
"Heero Yuy?" The Chinese suddenly stepped closer to Duo. "You wait and see, Maxwell. I will beat him next week at the diving regional." Wufei smirked. "Sally has already put me on the team. Soon I will take his captain title."  
  
Duo stared at his friend, not understanding his hostility toward Heero. He thought hard for a moment before he remembered Wufei's reaction to the postcards from Heero. "Wu, are you still worried about Heero's threat to me?"  
  
"No." Wufei looked deep into the pair of violet eyes in front of him. "I am worried about his threat to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Wufei took the advantage of Duo's confusion and stepped even closer. His one hand snaked behind Duo's head and pulled his face toward his. Wufei then leaned forward, closing the short gap between their lips.  
  
Duo never saw it coming. One moment he was talking to his friend and the next second his mouth was sealed with something soft and warm. His brain still did not register when Wufei had pulled away from him and stared back at him with his dark eyes again. Duo stood rigid, his one hand came up and touched his own lips ghostly.  
  
"I won't give you up so easily." Wufei let the words rolled out of his tongue effortlessly. "I will fight even if I end up loosing in the end."  
  
Duo did not even bother to hear what Wufei was saying. He was still in the state of shock. He could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips. He could still taste the chlorine water from Wufei. It was until only seconds later did his brain finally catch up with reality. "Damn you, WU!!" Duo screamed, his arms in the air. "That was my fucking first kiss!!!"  
  
"I know." Wufei smiled slyly as he turned to walk back to his teammate.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quatre was a very happy person. He whistled as he exited the shower and headed toward his locker.  
  
"You are in a good mood today." One of his karate friends observed.  
  
The blonde haired boy smiled as bright as the sunshine. "Definitely." He continued to whistle as he turned the combination and unlocked his locker. He opened the door and a note came flying out of the locker. Quatre tried to catch the note, but the paper was so light that it glided, escaping Quatre's attempt and landing on the ground.  
  
"Something wrong with Wufei? I haven't seen him in the practice today." The karate friend asked as he put his shoes on, tying the shoelaces.  
  
"Oh, he quit." Quatre bent and picked up the note. "He is doing diving now." Being a polite person, he quickly turned his face to his friend as he stood straight again.  
  
"He quit?" The friend frowned as he locked up his locker and picked up his backpack. "What about the tournament next week?"  
  
Quatre laughed. "He has something more important to do." Like getting into Duo's pants.. Quatre smirked as the thought crossed his mind.  
  
The friend frowned at the unusual smirk but shrugged it off quickly as he started to head toward the exit. "All right then, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved.  
  
"Bye bye." Quatre waved back and the locker room soon became silent as the friend closed the door behind him. Locking up his locker, the blonde boy finally had time to read the note in his hand.  
  
** Meet me in the Chemistry lab. --- Trowa**  
  
Quatre smiled as he folded the note carefully and then placed it inside of his pocket. His footsteps light as he exited the door and headed toward the Chemistry department, his cheek faintly reddened as he thought of his boyfriend.  
  
They had been together for a bit more than two years. It had been a gentle ride for the both of them. They slowly eased into their relationship from friendship, knowing exactly what they are getting into and being completely comfortable in each other's presence. Their love was not like burning fire but gentle breeze and Quatre treasured every moment of their time together.  
  
The blonde boy wanted the same for his friends as well. He had noticed Wufei's feelings toward Duo a long time ago and his heart ached every time the Chinese failed to pronounce his true feelings.  
  
So when the opportunity came, Quatre seized it immediately.  
  
He pointed out to Wufei that the past few days, Duo had been very out of it. The longhaired friend would often chat extensively and then fell into depression the next moment. Or, he would sometimes gaze into certain direction as if he was searching for something.  
  
//Maybe he has a crush on someone?//  
  
Quatre snickered as he remembered the effect of his suggestive words on his single-minded friend. After carefully and thoroughly establishing Duo's odd behavior (since Wufei was so god damn thickheaded!!!), the crafty Quatre then casually pointed out that Heero Yuy was not in school for the past few days.  
  
And the poor Chinese fell into his trap.  
  
Quatre knew exactly what he was doing for he had not link Duo's odd behavior to Heero Yuy's absence directly. Instead, he simply pointed out the facts and waited for Wufei to arrive to his own conclusion.. Or so the Chinese had believed. It did not matter to Quatre if it was true that Duo had feelings for Heero. All the blonde haired boy cared about was that he needed something to push Wufei into confessing his feelings.  
  
And it definitely worked for it took two days for his friend to finally spring into action. And knowing Wufei, Quatre knew he would do something that would make him proud.  
  
You owe me, Wufei.  
  
Quatre thought happily as pushed the door open. "Trowa?" He stepped into the dark classroom. He could not wait to tell Trowa the good news.  
  
"Gotcha." Lurking in the dark corner of the classroom, Alex Mueller smiled.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Already dressed in his usual T-shirt and jeans, Duo rinsed his mouth for the fourth time.  
  
"God damn you, Wu!!" Duo spited out the water and wiped out the lingering drops away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What the hell was he thinking!!!!" His hand reached the facet again but then paused as his fingers placed on the cold metal. He did not understand why Wufei kissed him. The possibility of his friend having feelings for him was so ridiculous that it had never entered his mind.  
  
Duo looked into himself in the mirror and scowled. "Ah, Fuck. Like this is gonna work." Duo sighed, mourning the loss of his first kiss as he walked out the restroom and back to his locker to pick up his backpack.  
  
The swimming pool locker room was quiet as it was already cleared of people.  
  
Wufei was smart enough to get of out of his way, too.  
  
Duo mentally noted as he put his shoes on. "Good for him." Duo muttered evilly. "The next time I see him, he would not have any teeth in his jaw."  
  
//What if it was Heero instead?//  
  
The thought entered his mind so unexpectedly and randomly that Duo almost tied his own fingers with his shoelaces.  
  
"The guy disappeared for 3 days and I already missed him." Duo laughed. "Damn, I am hopeless."  
  
"Why hello, pretty. Care to join our party?" Alex Mueller grinned nastily as he leaned against the doorframe, breaking Duo's monologue.  
  
Duo picked up his head and noticed that Alex's people already dispersed into the room, taking their positions. "Oh goody." Duo narrowed his eyes. "I would LOVE to come to your party. You came at just the right time." Duo smirked. "Because I am just itching to knock some teeth out of someone right this moment."  
  
"Ah ah ah." Alex waved his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Oh? You know, I am starting to miss that cast of yours on your neck before." Duo took a step closer, fearless of Alex's warning. "I would just love to put it back on you right now."  
  
Alex laughed. As soon as he gave a signal, one of his thugs disappeared out of the door and brought in a kicking blonde boy who was all tied up in robes and with a dirty clothe jammed in his mouth.  
  
"QUATRE!!!" Duo growled. "You son of a bitch." He curled his fingers into a fist, ready to come to his friend's rescue.  
  
But Alex was quicker. Before Duo could generate more profanities, he already flashed his butterfly knife and held it underneath Quatre's chin. "Be a good boy and stay where you are." Alex pressed the sharp edge on Quatre's skin, eliciting a thin red. "You don't think I have a backup plan this time?"  
  
"What do you want?" Duo growled dangerously like a wounded animal, calculating his chance of attack.  
  
"I only need your assistance." Alex smiled. "The blondie can go if you let one of my guys tie you up."  
  
"Riiggghhtt." Duo spitted. "How do I know if I could trust you?"  
  
Alex pressed the knife harder. "Do you have a choice?" His smile was overly friendly.  
  
Duo glared at the gang leader murderously before he extended his arms forward slowly.  
  
Alex laughed. He walked toward Duo as one of the gang worked to tie the boy up.  
  
"You will pay for this." Duo gritted his teeth.  
  
Alex showcased his knife again. The tip of the sharp knife traced Duo's flawless face. "I don't think so." Alex smirked as he suddenly grabbed a handful of Duo's long chestnut hair.  
  
Duo widened his eyes. Words clotted in the back of his throat as he watched the knife sliced through his hair.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The old maid almost had a heart attack. She dropped her keys unknowingly and grabbed onto the doorknob, trying to steady herself. The first thought that came to her feeble mind was that the house was robbed.  
  
And it was very logical for the maid to think that way. In 20 years of servicing this house, she had never seen this happened before. The house, which was usually neat and untouched, was suddenly a mess. The furniture was overturned. The drawers were left open with its contents spilling out. The paintings were off and even the carpet was rolled up and propped up against the wall.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" After she calmed herself down, the old woman tentatively called out, remembering that even though the adults of the household were gone for Japan, their child still remained in the house. "Are you here?" Though she hardly knew the child, she feared for his safety.  
  
"Ah." Heero replied as he walked down the stairs, his arms full of photo albums.  
  
"What happened?" The maid stared at her young employer.  
  
Heero said nothing as he laid the photo albums on the floor. He ignored the old maid as he flipped through the pictures. Pages after pages. There was still nothing.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero glanced at the old maid. "There is nothing to be done today." Heero said. "I will deal with this mess later."  
  
The old maid looked at the Heero quizzically but took the order. She closed the door behind her without asking any more questions.  
  
Heero sank into the sofa and looked up the ceiling.  
  
Three days he had searched the house. There was no more evidence of Duo and his past together. He even tried to recall his childhood, but all he could remember was the coldness of his grandfather's hand and the agonizing look on his hardened face.  
  
.and the quarrel between his parents after their arrival at the hospital.  
  
The reason behind his grandfather's sudden heart attack was never discussed openly to Heero. Instead, the 5-year-old child had learned it during the fights between his parents. The other scientist's name had come up in their heated discussion numerous of time that the child had engraved it in his heart.  
  
Dr. Gary Maxwell. Or, simply Dr. G.  
  
Even now, Heero could still remember the quiet anger that grew inside him as he watched his parents kick the old scientist out of his grandfather's funeral. Heero had caught the sorrow in the scientist's eyes but he, like his parents, did not care because the painful fact remained. The bastard had caused his grandfather's death.  
  
But the hatred could not sustain for Dr. G passed away only months later from reasons that Heero did not bother to know. And it was then that Heero found out that the scientist was survived by his grandson, Duo Maxwell, who was also his age.  
  
Intending to keep the rivalry between the old scientists, Heero vowed to beat Duo Maxwell in order to revert his grandfather's setback in his robot competition. Every year, Heero would send a postcard to Duo, serving to inform Duo his existence and to remind himself that all his effort of excelling in everything was in the memory of his grandfather.  
  
He would beat Duo Maxwell. As simple as that.. Or so he thought.  
  
Heero brought up the crumbled old picture again and traced the heart-shaped face with his confused eyes. He then switched to look at his young self in the picture. He frowned at his small smile in the picture.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his vow of revenge that it had not crossed his mind that Dr. J and Dr. G were colleagues, or maybe even friends. That would explain why that they had worked together in the competition. And that was probably why there was a picture of him and Duo together... Maybe it was just a one-time thing when Dr. J brought Duo to his house during their collaboration. maybe...  
  
A subtle sound of an envelope slid underneath his front door pulled Heero Yuy back to present.  
  
With the old picture still clenched in his hand, Heero Yuy made his way to the front door and picked up the envelope. Heero inspected it and found that it was a normal standard white envelope. There was no address. There was no stamp either. Finding no information externally, Heero then opened the envelope. A few strands of familiar chestnut hair immediately fell out of the envelope.  
  
Startled, Heero watched the hair slowly glided to the floor like fluffy snowflakes. He bent to picked up a strand of the hair, feeling its softness between his fingers.  
  
Heero knew the owner of the hair instantly.  
  
The Japanese locked his eyebrows as he pulled out a letter from the envelope and read the typed words silently.  
  
** Come to the gym. Alone.**  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	8. Rivals:

*****WARNING!!!!!: LANGUAGE, TORTURE and VIOLENCE!!!****  
  
Note: inspired by hana yori dango, Rough,  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Beta: FreeThinker  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The coaches, Sally and Odin, tried to mend Heero and Duo's relationship but was offset by Millinard Peacecraft, the champion of National Swimming Competition, who stepped into the picture.  
  
The situation complicated further when Heero dug up a picture of him and Duo, taken when they were only 4 years old..  
  
Previous:  
  
Startled, Heero watched the hair slowly glided to the floor like fluffy snowflakes. He bent to picked up a strand of the hair, feeling its softness between his fingers.  
  
Heero knew the owner of the hair instantly.  
  
The Japanese locked his eyebrows as he pulled out a letter from the envelope and read the typed words silently.  
  
** Come to the gym. Alone.**  
  
Chapter 8 --- 'I hate you ' ---  
  
"He is not going to come." Duo spat out the words venomously. His usual charming violet eyes were now wild with anger and his hair was loosened, messily cascading down his T-shirt in every direction. A small part of his hair to the left of his face was uncharacteristically shorter than the rest.  
  
Alex Mueller smiled at the helpless sight of his hostage. "We will see about that."  
  
Duo laughed. "You are wasting your fucking time." He narrowed his eyes as he struggled, trying to loosen the ropes tightened around his body, his hands and his feet. But the more he tried, the ropes cut into his flesh even deeper. Duo hissed. "The fucking guy hates me okay? I HATE HIM!"  
  
//Somehow, I hate you very much//  
  
Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The words replayed in Duo's mind over and over again like a broken record. His heart ached as he reprimanded himself for ever saying that to Heero but at the same time he felt glad that Heero would not fall for this trap because of his hurtful words. Duo opened his eyes and the murderous look reserved for Alex returned full force. "Hey, PRICK! You got that?" Duo shouted. "I told him I HATE HIM!!! HE is not coming!!!" Duo started to laugh again, his body trembled uncontrollably with rage. "Let's just get this over with. Don't waste my fucking time."  
  
Alex chuckled. "You will get your chance, lover boy."  
  
Duo smirked with disgust. "You must be a fucking coward. You need a fucking hostage in order to take your revenge? Come on! You can do better than that, Alex! " Duo laughed again, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his throat. "What, you can't even take on a little freshman like Heero, who is almost HALF your size? Puleassse. What are those muscles on your body for? Oh no, I am so scared. Look, look, Alex is coming to get you. Riiigggght. He can't even take on Heero Yuy by himself." Duo paused and enjoyed the infuriated look on Alex's face. Duo then switched and looked around the room, directing his words to Alex's people this time. "You bunch of brainless people, you call this your gang leader? Come on, people. Wake up and ..."  
  
Alex snapped. He doubled his steps toward Duo and backhanded the longhaired boy's face forcefully. He watched the blood trickling down the corner of his victim's mouth. "When I am done with Heero, YOU will get your share." The raged gang leader enunciated his words slowly and deliberately, taking every ounce of his energy to avoid doing any more damage to his victim. The logical side of him needed Duo to appear at least not too beat-up so that he could have Heero totally at his disposal. And when he thoroughly breaks every fucking bone in that little Japanese body, he would turn around and fucking kick Duo's ass for ever making his thugs doubt his leadership.  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes and took in Duo's defiant look and helpless state. The gang leader unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled down the silky chestnut hair to the milky skin, exposed by the ripped T-shirt. Alex's jeans suddenly became as tight as the ropes around Duo's slender body.. Oh yes, Alex smirked. He would fucking kick and RAM his ass.  
  
"You are a complete fucking moron." Oblivious of Alex's private thoughts, Duo spat out his blood and licked his abused lips. "Don't you know English?! He. Is. Not. Coming!!" Duo gritted his teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you? He hates me and I hate him!!!! HE is not gonna show up!!" Duo threw his head back to get rid of his long hair dangling in front of his face. "Come on. Let's see your sissy punches." He laughed, his voice was getting hoarse from excessive yelling. "Come on. Come ON!!! I am a busy person. I don't have all the time in the world!!!! Come on, come on, Let's see it!!!! You coward!!!"  
  
Alex watched the way Duo licked off the blood from his sensuous mouth and heard nothing of Duo's profanities. Alex smirked and grabbed Duo's chin roughly, bringing his face toward him. "Sounds to me like a barking dog, chained by the tree and can't do jack shit."  
  
Duo shut his eyes, expecting a painful blow from the raged captor.  
  
Alex swore silently as he felt of the longhaired boy's smooth skin on his fingers. He growled lowly while digging his fingers into Duo's chin. Giving in to his lust, he jerked Duo's face forward roughly and pressed his hungry lips onto Duo's. He tasted the warm blood and soft tissues. Wanting more, Alex darted his tongue forward, trying to pry open the sealed mouth even more.  
  
Duo snapped his eyes open as soon as he felt the sexual assault. His eyes became wild with fury as he felt the filthy tongue's attempt of intrusion. Without hesitation, Duo bit down hard and was immediately rewarded by the scream from his assailant.  
  
Alex glared at Duo only momentarily before he licked his abused lips with satisfaction.  
  
"You touch me again, I will bite off whatever you shovel down my mouth." Duo spat.  
  
Alex smiled and loved every moment of the hatred he received from the longhaired boy. He opened his mouth, ready to make some more remarks but was halted by the sound of the door swinging open. Alex turned his attention to the source of noise and was gratified by who he was seeing.  
  
Duo looked to the same direction as well. His eyes widened as he watched Heero Yuy stepped into the gym and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Welcome to my party, Heero. We have missed you so terribly." Alex was satisfied that the Japanese took his direction well. The little freshman had come, dressed only in a loose green tank top and a black spandex.  
  
Recovering from his shock, Duo finally managed to speak his first phrase to Heero since Monday. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!" He screamed, his rasping voice already gone beyond recognition. "Why did you come???!!! I HATE YOU, HEERO!! I hate you. I hate you. I HAAAATE you!!!" Duo felt a thousand knifes stabbing him in his heart. "Get out of here. Do you get it? I. HATE. YOU! I hate your fucking smirk! I hate your eyes! I hate your impassive face! I hate your lies. I hate everything about you!!!! I don't need you. So get the fuck out of here!!!" Duo's voice became so hoarse that he could barely make out the words. "Go away.. I hate you.. I hate. you." Duo muttered as he lowered his head, exhausted from his screaming.  
  
Heero waited until Duo calmed down before he spoke quietly. "Duo, I did not lie."  
  
Duo snapped his head up as he heard the words. He watched Heero's cold blue eyes and felt his chest tightened. Steeling his heart, he willed himself to lie again. "I don't care!!!!" Duo spat. "Do you understand? I hate you anyway! GET LOST!"  
  
Get away while you can... Duo whispered silently.  
  
"My, my." Alex loved every moment of this. "Pipe down, Duo. I am going to have a little chat with Heero here. Don't you agree?" He smiled at Heero, concealing none of his malicious intent.  
  
Heero turned his attention to Alex and watched the gang leader impassively, understanding exactly what he wanted. He slowly raised his hands slightly above his head, his palms open and relaxed.  
  
"That's right. Be nice. If you dare to swing at one of my guys, I will hurt your little friend here big time." Alex was satisfied by Heero's vulnerable position. "You won't feel a thing when we are done." Alex snapped his fingers. "I promise."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Still bounded by tight ropes, Quatre ignored the pain in his shoulder as he ran toward the door of the swimming locker room again with full force.  
  
Quatre hissed as the wooden door stubbornly knocked him down for the fifth time, refusing to give out. Quatre stood up immediately, not even caring about the huge purple bruise already started to swell on his shoulders, he repeated his futile attempt at the door.  
  
The door stood rigid as Quatre fell onto the ground. Giving up on the door, Quatre frantically looked around the locker room, hoping to find some other way out. But to his dismay, he realized that there were no windows in the locker room. "Duo.." Quatre threw his head back and gazed into the white ceiling dejectedly. "Please be safe...." He whispered as he stood up shakily. He watched the wooden door for a moment and accepted that he would not be able to break away from here by himself. He needed help.  
  
How could he get help?  
  
Quatre glanced at the door again and decided that the only thing he could do was to make noise so that someone would finally notice him.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath before he ran toward the door for the seventh time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Trowa was confused. He had been waiting patiently at the school's front gate for more than an hour now and he still did not see any of his friends except Wufei who told him that he had to 'clear out of Maxwell's way.'  
  
Leaning against the gate, the tall gymnast glanced at his watch.  
  
6:38pm.  
  
This was way too late. Normally Quatre would have been out of karate an hour ago.  
  
Trowa let out a deep breathe as he stood straight. He picked up his backpack and walked into the schoolyard.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
Millinard Peacecraft could still recall the first time he met Heero Yuy.  
  
It was at a birthday party, his own 10-year-old birthday party, lavishly thrown by his wealthy parents in their private estate.  
  
The fact that they had just recently moved into the neighborhood did not deter the Millinard's parents from throwing the birthday party. Instead, being in the business industry, his parents recognized the need to get acquainted with the important people around the neighborhood before they could make a stand. So the Peacecrafts seized the opportunity to introduce themselves to their new community by cleverly using young Millinard as an excuse to invite every prestigious family to their beautiful new house.  
  
Even at that young age, Millinard knew exactly what his parents were thinking and was disgusted by it.  
  
He remembered himself distancing from all the snobby kids who came to his party with gifts that were unnecessarily expensive. He had watched his parents, impressing the adult guests with their business-like charm. Even his young sister, Relena, was at ease with the new friends she found as her guests looked up to her with respect and reverence.  
  
Oh, yes. The party was great, for his parents and his sister anyway. Millinard had never liked the pretentious mingling.  
  
It was then when young Millinard was sulking by the pool did he notice a Japanese boy sitting alone on the stone bench in their garden.  
  
The young boy intrigued Millinard greatly. He remembered he just walked up to the boy and sat next to him on the bench without giving much though.  
  
Behind them, other young children laughed and enjoyed themselves in the pool while the older ones engaged their precocious conversations, covering topics from politics to literature, desperately trying to impress each other.  
  
Millinard and the young boy, however, just sat there, shoulder to shoulder, in silence as they gazed at the plants in front of them. They never attempted to strike up a conversation nor look at each other. When the day finally ended and the exhausted parents started to look for their children, Millinard stood up and faced Heero. He extended his hand.  
  
For the first time in 2 hours, the young Japanese boy looked up at his companion. He gauged the older boy coldly with eyes a normal 5-year-old should not have.  
  
Millinard was shocked to see the maturity and indifference in the lifeless blue eyes but did not back down that easily. He smiled instead. He held his hand out firmly. "Millinard Peacecraft." He made his introduction short and to the point.  
  
The Japanese hesitated but took the hand, squeezing slightly before he released it quickly. "Heero Yuy." He said quietly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Duo could not watch any more. He shut his eyes and screamed relentlessly. "Heero, just get the fuck out of here!!!! I told you I hate you!! Why are you here!!! Why are you letting them do this to you?!!!" He sobbed. Tears flew down his cheeks as he lowered his head, screaming with his almost non-existent voice. "Please.. stop hurting him..." Duo begged. "Isn't it enough? Isn't it enough?"  
  
But the begging only fueled the attackers as they drove their fists into the Japanese boy's body like rain. They kicked. They spat. They abused their victim to the full extent.  
  
Alex Mueller watched with satisfaction as Heero Yuy never even attempted to block any of the attacks. The Japanese freshman just became a doll that let the people around him bullied him.  
  
Heero never made a noise. He did not even spare a wince at the sound of his bones breaking as one of the guys kicked him in the chest.  
  
Except the sound of kicking and punching and Duo's faint sobs, the gym was eerily quiet.  
  
"Enough." Alex suddenly announced as he approached Heero's broken body while his people started to part to the sides. Alex bent and picked up Heero by his tank top easily. "This is what happened if you cross paths with me." He sneered. He raised his hand and slapped Heero's already bloody face, causing the boy to spit out more blood.  
  
But Heero willed himself to open his eyes and glare at Alex.  
  
"Hn." Alex smirked. "Still pretty much alive and kicking, aren't you?" Alex tossed Heero on the floor roughly and gestured his people to resume the beating.  
  
Duo could not stand it anymore. Still bounded by ropes, he pushed himself forward and knocked down one of the people. He struggled to get his own body between Heero and his abusers. "STOP IT!!!!"  
  
At the same moment of Duo's desperate scream, the gym door was forced open.  
  
Alex and his people fled in all directions as soon as they saw four teachers and 2 school workers rush into the gym.  
  
"DUO!!!" Quatre came in after the teachers. When he saw Duo lying on top of Heero, smeared in blood, he involuntarily screamed. Just as he started to run toward his friend, he was stopped by a strong hand from Trowa. Quatre frantically looked up at his boyfriend quizzically.  
  
"That is not Duo's blood." Trowa stated calmly. He shook his head lightly, indicating that Quatre should not go up to Duo.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa with wild eyes. "Duo needs help!! I."  
  
"Sh.." Trowa silenced the blonde gently. "Look carefully."  
  
Quatre turned his attention to Duo and suddenly understood what Trowa meant.  
  
Still bounded by ropes, Duo kneeled besides Heero, who laid flat on his back. Duo's long chestnut hair showered down his body, engulfing the two together. Tears gathered in the violet's eyes as he surveyed the damage on Heero's body. "Why.." Duo sobbed. "You are a fucking idiot, you know that, Heero? Why did you come? I already told you that I hate you. Why did you let them do this to you? Why? WHY?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes painfully, staring into the violet eyes. His one hand came up slowly and touched Duo's face. He then brushed a few strands of the chestnut hair away from the heart-shaped face, tugging them behind his ears, before his strength went away and his hand fell to the ground again.  
  
"Heero.." Duo could hardly voice any sound. "Why?"  
  
The Japanese closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion starting to creep up on him like tide waves. "I don't know." He whispered softly before he slipped into the comfort of darkness. 


	9. Rivals: Coma

Title: Rivals 9/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment  
  
Beta: FreeThinker  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The coaches, Sally and Odin, tried to mend Heero and Duo's relationship but was offset by Millinard Peacecraft, the champion of National Swimming Competition, who stepped into the picture.  
  
The situation complicated further when Heero dug up a picture of him and Duo, taken when they were only 4 years old..  
  
Previous:  
  
"Why.." Duo sobbed. "You are a fucking idiot, you know that, Heero? Why did you come? I already told you that I hate you. Why did you let them do this to you? Why? WHY?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes painfully, staring into the violet eyes. His one hand came up slowly and touched Duo's face. He then brushed a few strands of the chestnut hair away from the heart-shaped face, tugging them behind his ears, before his strength went away and his hand fell to the ground again.  
  
"Heero.." Duo could hardly voice any sound. "Why?"  
  
The Japanese closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion starting to creep up on him like tide waves. "I don't know." He whispered softly before he slipped into the comfort of darkness.  
  
Chapter 9 --- Coma---  
  
The doorbell rang. It's melodious yet persistent sound echoed in the large house, passing through the hallways and eventually reached the garden.  
  
Sitting on a stone chair with a blue print of a machinery design spread before him, a little Japanese boy looked up and was startled by the unfamiliar sound, for he hardly remembered anyone using the doorbell. He turned toward his grandfather, who sat next to him. Heero's clear blue eyes questioned silently.  
  
Dressed in his usual lab coat, the old man only laughed. "It's about damn time." With that, he got up from the seat. "Don't worry, Heero." The old man smiled. "Just an old friend."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell jumped into the pool. He swam. The familiar smell of chlorine invaded him. The familiar feeling of water rolling off his lean body calmed him. He swam one lap. Two laps. Three laps. He continued to swim as his muscles started to ache in protest. But the longhaired swimmer ignored it. In fact, he welcomed the pain for he would do anything to forget the image of Heero Yuy's broken body. He would abuse his own body so that he could forget the smell of Heero's blood.  
  
Odin Lowell sat by the pool with a clipboard in his hand. His hand trembled as he read the note from the principle. The note contained details of what had happened to Heero Yuy the night before. The coach sank into the bench. Words were beyond him.  
  
Sally, however, ignored her colleague. Instead, she walked up to the side of the pool. She kneeled and caught Duo as he reached the edge of the pool. "Duo." She spoke softly as her hand firmly covered the swimmer's cold hand. "Do me a favor?"  
  
Duo sank into the water before popped his head up of the water and held a strained grin. "Anything for ya, Sally."  
  
"Your coach is an idiot." Sally smiled lightly. "He should be visiting Heero this afternoon but.." Her head cocked toward the coach who was now sitting on the bench, staring at the ceiling blankly. "As you can see, he is in no shape."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Duo agreed.  
  
"So I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Sally flashed her seemingly innocent smile. "Take today off and visit Heero for your idiotic coach?"  
  
Duo looked directly into Sally's eyes, the grin slowly fading.  
  
Sally only smiled harder. "Please, Duo?" She held one hand over her mouth and whispered. "I promised I will cover for you when you need to cut practice sometimes."  
  
Duo studied his assistant coach and wondered how much did the blonde woman see through him.  
  
Sally winked. "Just do this once for me. I will throw in some home-made brownies for you everyday when you are done with practice."  
  
Duo shrugged in defeat, already giving up trying to figure Sally out. Everything in his mind was so messed up that he couldn't think straight. "I don't know what hospital he is in." Duo said quietly as he remembered last night when the ambulance came to take Heero away.  
  
//'LET ME ON! GOD DAMN IT!' The longhaired boy pounded on the door of the ambulance. 'OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!!!'//  
  
"They took him away and wouldn't let me follow." Duo closed his eyes, hearing the shouting and screaming all over again.  
  
"Just go change into your clothes." Sally flashed a piece of paper. "I have all the information you need."  
  
Duo gave Sally one last look before he got out of the pool swiftly and headed toward the shower room. He never looked back for there was only one thing on his mind.  
  
A smile hung on her face as Sally watched the longhaired swimmer enter the shower room.  
  
"Did it work?" A voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned around and faced the partner of her master plan. "Sure it did, Odin."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gary Maxwell. What took you so long?" The old grandfather exclaimed, ushering his guest into the house. "You come any time later, I am probably half way into the coffin already!"  
  
The Japanese boy had followed his grandfather and anchored his position at the junction between the dinning room and living room, far away from the front door. He scrutinized the old visitor carefully, noticing that the visitor was a small old man with pointy nose and sharp eyes. The boy logically concluded that the visitor was also a scientist like his grandfather. The boy was going to get something to drink for his visitor. Just as he was about to leave, his eyebrow twitched in surprise when he caught sight of a tiny boy. He had popped from behind the old man unexpectedly. (The sentence seemed too long)  
  
  
  
The little visitor had a wild look. His over-sized T-shirt hung hap hazardously on his skinny body. His shoulder-length chestnut hair was matted with dirt and leaves messily. His heart-shaped face was completed with wild grin and a pair of big violet eyes.  
  
The Japanese boy's grandfather, not fazed by the child's look at all, smiled as he looked down on his little visitor who stared back at him with intense curiosity. "My, my, what have you got here. And I thought I told you no gifts."  
  
The old visitor laughed. "This is my grandson, Duo. I would have got here earlier if this kid hadn't decided to chase a squirrel and then fall down from the tree." He sighed. "Thank goodness he landed on the bushes. I almost had a heart attack there! " He patted the little boy on the head and motioned him to take off his shoes before entering the house.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy frowned and took off instead, without obeying the command. He ran around in the house, inspecting and touching everything to satisfy his curiosity. As his interest in the African mask wore off, he looked around the room again with boredom in his eyes. until he spotted the Japanese boy.  
  
"DUO!!!" The visitor sighed in embarrassment. "I am too old for this. I swear this kid is ten times worse than my son. He can not sit still for more than 10 minutes!"  
  
The old grandfather only chuckled. "He is lively all right. No wonder you look exhausted." He led his guest into the living room.  
  
The Japanese boy widened his eyes as he saw the little guest spring a sunny smile at him. He involuntarily backed up a step as he noticed that the little wild thing was starting to stalk toward him like a cat that had seen a mouse.  
  
"Tell me about it." The visitor took a seat on the sofa. "My son and daughter-in-law go on a cruise and leave their kid for me yesterday for two weeks and he is driving me nuts already!" The visitor sighed. "Don't you have a grandson too? How do you handle it? This one is cutting my life at least 10 years shorter!"  
  
"Heero is always quiet." The grandfather offered the visitor a cup of tea. "Too quiet actually. Maybe you could leave your grandson here for a day or two so that we could get some normal four-year-olds out of them."  
  
The wild child grinned even bigger as he saw the confusion and even a hint of fear on his victim's face. He halted, tugging his chestnut hair behind his ear. He looked around the house again, checking out the environment.  
  
The Japanese boy stared at the unpredictable child. He could not grasp his next move. He had never encountered anything like this before. Everyone had been treating him like an adult even though he was only a four year old. The maids would address him as Mr. Yuy. The gardener and workers would report directly to him. Even his grandfather treated him like a colleague and asked for his opinions on various topics. No one had ever tried to play, tease or even dare to provoke him. Not knowing exactly what to do, the Japanese boy slowly backed up another step.  
  
After looking around the house, the chestnut-haired boy directed his attention at the Japanese boy again. He flashed a nice innocent smile.  
  
The old visitor laughed. "If you want to take Duo out of my hands, be my guest!"  
  
The chestnut-haired boy pounded, a glint of mischief in his violet eyes.  
  
The grandfather smiled. "Heero needs a kid his age. You two just stay here for a few days. We need to get the proposal of the robot finished soon anyway if we want to make it to the competition next year. Heero and I were looking at it earlier. A lot of things need to be done. We need to decide where.."  
  
The sound of wood knocking down on the tile floor cut off the grandfather's sentence.  
  
Alarmed, the old visitor immediately looked over his shoulder.  
  
The grandfather followed the noise as well. But as he saw the scene before him, he cracked up and laughed.  
  
The old visitor shook his head in defeat. "Jay, you sure you still want Duo to stick around for a few days?"  
  
The grandfather grinned. "Why not? I see they are good friends already." He tilted his head towards the boys on the floor.  
  
Between the knocked down chairs, the Japanese boy looked up at his grandfather in a daze as he tried to get away from the chestnut-haired boy.  
  
But the captor would not release his hold as he sat on top of the Japanese boy's back. One arm threw around his victim's neck as he held up a V-sign with his fingers. He smiled happily. "First round, Duo win!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei Chang waited patiently in the alley. His black eyes focused on Alex Mueller's house. He would take matters in his own hands and make sure justice be done. He narrowed his eyes as he recalled Quatre's shaking voice on the phone.  
  
Wufei could not believe it. Just when Duo needed him the most, he was nowhere near to protect him. When Quatre had called to tell him that Duo had been kidnapped, he was in the fucking bathroom, trying to pull himself together from the fact that he had kissed Duo.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes. He was weak. He could not even protect the one he..  
  
No.  
  
Wufei bit down on his lips. Until he proved to himself that he was worthy of Duo, he would not have such fantasies.  
  
The kiss would be the driving force that pushed him to compete with Heero Yuy. Until he had proven himself worthy and until he had beaten the Japanese youth, he would not dare to dream.  
  
It was Heero Yuy who protected Duo.  
  
He had lost to that round. He had failed Duo yesterday. So, the only he could now, was to finish the job that Heero Yuy could not.  
  
Wufei watched the 6 feet tall gang leader walked toward his house.  
  
//Heero Yuy. You have won this round.//  
  
Wufei whispered as he stepped out of the shadow, his dark eyes focused on nothing but Alex Mueller.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hero!" The chestnut-haired boy bounced next to the Japanese boy. "Whatcha doing?" He watched his friend with his usual big watery violet eyes.  
  
"It's Hee---ro." The Japanese boy said calmly. He still focused his attention on his legos. He had redesigned the space station. The original design that came with the Lego box was just too bulky and plain so he had taken it apart and decided to follow his own version of the space station. He was almost finished.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy grinned. "Hee-lo?"  
  
"Hee-ro." Heero squeezed the word out from his teeth but tried to maintain his concentration on his masterpiece. Almost done.  
  
"Hee-wo?"  
  
"It's Hee-Ro! Baka!" Would this kid ever leave him alone?! The Japanese silently prayed.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy only grinned bigger. "What does Baka mean?"  
  
The Japanese boy glared at the other boy. "Look in the mirror, baka."  
  
"Come on, let's go catch some fish. I saw some in your pond." The chestnut-haired boy ignored the glare and grabbed onto the Japanese boy's hand instead. He pulled the boy away from his legos.  
  
"Those are not just some goldfish. Those are Japanese Koi [1]." The Japanese boy shook out the other boy's hand and returned to seat in front of his Lego space station.  
  
"They sound expensive." The chestnut-haired boy was not at all discouraged. He watched the Japanese boy with interest.  
  
"They are."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy grinned. "Do you care if they are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I see." He smirked. "You don't know how to catch a fish then." He turned around and ready to head toward the pond in the Japanese garden. "I don't want some inexperienced kid to get in my way anyway."  
  
The Japanese stared at his Lego space station, his hand suspended in air as he heard the words.  
  
"Perhaps you are afraid of water? HA! I know! You don't know how to swim yet."  
  
The brown-haired boy stood up and glared at the retreating figure of the chestnut-haired boy.  
  
The manipulative kid smirked as he heard the footsteps following behind him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
Millinard Peacecraft smoothed the brown hair of the sleeping patient lying on the hospital bed. His fingers trailed down the bandaged arm lightly and his blue eyes took in the scene before him. The blonde-haired man winced. He never thought he would see Heero like this. So vulnerable and so hurt.  
  
The hospital had called him, since the boy's parents were away in Japan. Millinard was the closest family friend they could get in contact with. They had told him that there was a fight in school.  
  
Millinard did not think too much of it before he arrived at the hospital and was given the room number of a special care unit. His already pale skin lost even more color as he saw the condition of his childhood friend.  
  
The Japanese youth had sustained abdominal trauma and numerous head injuries. The doctor had called it a wonder that boy only had 14 broken bones in his body. The patient had been unconscious for more than 20 hours now.  
  
Millinard held on to the heavily bandaged hand and lowered his head. The blonde hair trailed down the white bed sheet.  
  
For the first time in his life, Millinard shuddered. The possibility of Heero leaving him had suddenly become even more concrete. Millinard recalled the day, sitting in the café shop with Noin and seeing Heero together with Duo outside of the window.  
  
The shock had came over him like an avalanche.  
  
Never in his life had he seen Heero together with anyone. He had never witnessed his reserved Japanese friend ever walked so close to someone other than him.  
  
Love. Jealousy. Anger. Betrayal.  
  
All these, Millinard had learned on that raining day.  
  
And today, seeing Heero on the hospital bed, Millinard knew this was a rivalry that he could not win so easily.  
  
After all, how could he ever compete with someone whom Heero could sacrifice for so easily and so willingly?  
  
Millinard lifted his head up immediately as he heard the doorknob turned. His hand quickly withdrawn as he stood up and faced the opening door.  
  
His heart ran cold as he met his rival, face to face, for the third time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"How in the world did you do it?!!! Hee-lo!?" Chestnut-haired boy demanded.  
  
The Japanese boy smirked. Standing in the middle of the pond, with water up all the way to his chin, he announced. "I win this round."  
  
"You know some magic that I don't know!!!!!" The chestnut-haired boy whined. His hands hit the water, eliciting unnecessary splashes to demonstrate his frustration. "How could you catch more fishes than I do?!!!"  
  
"Baka. Don't you know physics?" The Japanese boy glared at his companion. "The water refractory index is different than air. The fish may look to be where it is, but in reality it is..."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy scratched his head with increasing impatience and boredom. All of the sudden, just as he was half listening to Heero's ranting about something called physics, an idea lighted up in his head like a halogen lamp. He smirked and moved forward quickly. His lips sealed the talking Japanese's, halting the words in the back of his throat.  
  
Startled, the Japanese boy stared at the heart-shaped face right before him. He felt the warmth and softness pressed against his lips. It tasted like nothing yet he could swear he felt something intangible.  
  
Few seconds later, the chestnut-haired boy pulled away. He grinned and shrugged. "That's how my mommy shut up my daddy."  
  
The Japanese boy widened his eyes while he secretly missed the disappearing feeling. The cheerful words entered his brain but did not get processed until much much later. "You are trying to shut me up?" He had almost stuttered. Almost.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy flashed his infamous sunshine smile. "Yeah, you talk too much."  
  
The Japanese boy watched the chestnut-haired boy and let the words sink in. No one had ever told him that he talked to much. It was often the opposite. For the first time, he really looked at his companion for the past two days and noticed how rays of sunshine danced on his hair. He was suddenly mesmerized. "Your hair changed color. It became darker when it was wet.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Already forgot his loss at catching the fish competition, the chestnut-haired boy grabbed a handful of his hair and looked. "Hey, you are right!" He directed his attention to the Japanese boy. "You know? My mommy said my hair and my eyes are the prettiest thing she had ever seen!"  
  
"Yes." The Japanese boy agreed. "It's very rare to see people with purple eyes. I wonder if the genes for the pigment of your eyes are somehow.."  
  
Duo sighed and proceeded to shut him up again like his mommy did to his daddy all the time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hi, Millinard." Though his heart pounded furiously in his chest, Duo Maxwell flashed his usual grin as he greeted the man before him.  
  
Millinard Peacecraft nodded graciously. "Duo."  
  
Still standing at the door, Duo spared a quick glance at Heero and winced as he saw the Japanese youth was practically covered in bandage. He clenched his fists as he tried to control his own outburst of anger.  
  
"Duo." Millinard caught the chestnut-haired youth's attention with his soft yet firm voice. "I purposely lied to you about not recognizing you." He continued as he saw the stiffness from his rival. "It was my way of dealing with jealousy. I apologize for that."  
  
"Jealousy?" Duo stared at the man.  
  
Millinard continued the seriousness in his tone. "But let's put that behind us. I will make this clear." He paused and made sure the youth was listening. "I supposed it would be immature of me to say that I saw him first and therefore he was mine. So I will compete with you. You are my rival. We will fight fair and square this time. No more..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Duo said coldly, his once animated violet eyes turned gray. "I came here on behalf of my coaches. I think you got everything wrong, Millinard." He dug his fingers into his palm, letting the pain control his true emotion.  
  
Millinard said nothing as he looked into the wavering violet eyes.  
  
Duo spared a quick look at the sleeping Heero before he turned on his heel abruptly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Briskly, Duo walked down the stairs. He passed the nurse station. He walked faster and faster and then all of the sudden broke into a run.  
  
"Sir. Please do not run in the hospital." One of the nurses stepped away from her desk and called out.  
  
But Duo did not hear anything. He ran harder, the image of bloodstained bandage spinning in his head.  
  
One of the hospital security immediately caught up with him and grabbed the youth's arm, jerking him to a stop. "No running in the hospital." He scolded with an authoritative voice.  
  
Duo only stared back at him blankly, looking past through him.  
  
"What is your name? Where are your parents?" The security person continued to question.  
  
Duo felt his body became weak as he sank down on the floor, not noticing the pain in his arm, still firmly gripped by the security guard. "How could I let that happen to him?" Duo suddenly whispered as he felt streaks of hot tears run down his cheeks. "How could I be anything to him after all this?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Heero!! Duo!! Come stand right next to the lilies!" The old grandfather called as he held a camera in his hand.  
  
"Picture!!! Picture!!!" The chestnut-haired bounced to the designated to spot in the Japanese garden. His one hand hooked to the Japanese child's neck, dragging the reluctant child with him.  
  
"Let go." The poor victim glared but did very little to struggle.  
  
"Hee-lo! Picture!!! I love pictures!!!!"  
  
"It's Hee-ro. Baka."  
  
"I will count to three!" The grandfather warned. He raised his hand with three fingers standing. "One.."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy leaned his head closer to the Japanese child, one arm firmly underneath the victim's chin.  
  
"Two.."  
  
"Smile Hee-ro!!!!" The chestnut-haired boy flashed a V-sign with his free hand.  
  
"Finally." Heero's mouth twitched slightly upward as he heard his name was being pronounced correctly for the first time in three days from his baka companion.  
  
"Three!!!" The grandfather pressed the shutter.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Alone, lying on the hospital bed, restricted by bandages and IV-tubes, Heero Yuy, for the first time since he was admitted into the hospital, opened his eyes.  
  
"Baka." Heero Yuy said quietly as he stared at nothing but the whiteness of the ceiling above him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
Note: [1] Japanese koi - this is purely incidental! I was looking for some names for some really expensive fish people have in their pond and this is supposedly to be the one!! *** giggle*** I like the name a lot. What do you think? ^___^  
  
I found my info here http://www.darylandjoel.com/Pond/default.htm 


	10. Rivals: Duo Maxton

NOTE! This is not Beta-ed!!! Since I got a several private emails concerning if I am still continuing this fic… well, the answer is YES! And to prove it.. this is the un-beta-ed version…… The beta one should come out soon! ^_____^ ;;;;; but until then.. please forgive my bad grammar…..  
  
  
  
Title: Rivals 10/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
If you want it, please let me know and you will receive it ^_^  
  
Note: The story is inspired from Adachi's "Rough" Actually, I am going to follow some plot line ^__^ Gundam Wing characters were not created by me. I am only writing this fic for my own enjoyment  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero had been sending postcard with threats to Duo Maxwell for the past 10 years because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Though Duo felt that Heero was attractive, the tension between the two increased as days went by. The situation complicated further when Heero, after finding a picture of Duo and himself when they were 4 years old, saved Duo from Alex Mueller. While Heero was in the coma, the forgotten memory of his childhood surfaced….  
  
Previous.  
  
Alone, lying on the hospital bed, restricted by bandages and IV-tubes, Heero Yuy, for the first time since he was admitted into the hospital, opened his eyes.  
  
"Baka." Heero Yuy said quietly as he stared at nothing but the whiteness of the ceiling above him.  
  
Chapter 10 --- Duo Maxton ---  
  
The poor hospital security did not know how to handle this situation. He looked down helplessly at the sobbing boy on the floor. He had not meant to stop the boy from running in the hospital by making him cry. Despite his intimidating looks, the hospital security was actually a softy in his heart. He peered at the boy and caught a few words mixed between sobs. The hospital security recognized the familiar guilt from the boy's heart- shaped face.  
  
The security guy scratched his head lightly and sighed. Things like this happened often in the hospital. This kid's father might be sick. His mother might be dying so the kid felt guilty for it. Maybe he regretted that he had never cherished the moment he had with them. Maybe he regretted that he had never told whoever it was that was sick that he loved him. .  
  
Suddenly realizing he was still twisting the boy's fragile arm, the security guy released it immediately. He hesitated before he finally kneeled down next to the boy. He watched the tears trickled down the red cheek. He sighed again. "Kid, nothing is too late." He said softly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to give him a comforting pat.  
  
But the kind gesture elicited nothing from the still crying boy. Just as the hospital security decided to give it another try, another voice beat him to the chase.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." The voice was stern and cold. "If Heero knew you were this weak, he would never have taken the beating for you."  
  
The hospital security widened his eyes as he watched an elegant man, probably in his early 20's, standing in front of the boy and him. He winced as he heard the callous words. But the words had effects on the boy for he felt the boy's body trembled. The hospital security stood up and backed away one step quickly.  
  
"Go to hell, Milliard!" Duo shouted back with the same intensity of venom. He got up from the floor and glared at the tall man He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "You didn't have to watch them……. You didn't have to watch them beat him like a sack of punching bag… you didn't have to hear the sound of his bone……." The boy choked. He bit down his lips and willed the tears to stay in his eyes. He took in a deep breath before he shouted again. "Don't tell me I am weak. Milliard. You know nothing about me."  
  
Milliard Peacecraft narrowed his eyes. He took a few quick steps toward the boy and grabbed onto his collar. "It is you who tries to run away." He brought the boy's face inches closer as he pulled on the collar. "Heero is in that room because of you. He took the beating because of you. But he is strong and the wounds on his body will heal. But, You, on the other hand, are a complete coward. You cannot even accept the responsibility of the cause of his injuries. You cannot face the fact that he did it because of you. You think if you run away from here and not having to see him in those bandages and IV's, you are free of guilt? You think if you run away from here, the fact that they had beat Heero up would vanish? Duo Maxwell, either you are a complete idiot or you are a coward!"  
  
"Easy for you to say." Duo smirked bitterly. "How the fuck am I supposed to face him when it was me who put him in here?" Duo jerked away from Milliard's grasp. "I think the last thing Heero want is seeing my face! I am not running away. I am just saving him the trouble of seeing this useless, worthless face."  
  
"Don't presume you know what Heero thinks." Anger flickered in Milliard's cold blue eyes as he voiced words slowly and deliberately. "You think a person like Heero, who notices almost no one, would suddenly subject himself to some treacherous torture in order to save some random person?" Milliard ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to calm himself down. "If the situation had reversed. If Heero were the one who was held captive. Would you take the beatings for him? If you were on that hospital bed, would you hate Heero for it?"  
  
"I……" Duo tumbled back a few steps. Words were stuck in the back of his throat.  
  
"For years, I had feelings for Heero and I had made every effort to squash it down to non-existence. As the only son from the Peacecraft family, I cannot be allowed to have a homosexual relationship." Milliard softened his voice as he saw Duo was finally catching up to his words. "He was always by my side that I had foolishly thought being a friend to him was enough. So I accepted my fate without even fighting. It was not until that day, when I saw you walking down the street next to him, did I snap… that I realized that I could not let him slip through my fingers like this. That I could not just go on with my life without ever letting him know how I truly feel. I don't know whether I should thank you or hate you for it. But at that split moment, I felt jealousy and I realized what it is he whom I truly want. And it was you who drove me to come in terms with my feeling. To be true to myself, I have decided to fight my destiny and to compete with you." Milliard paused, watching Duo's expression.  
  
Jaw opened, Duo looked into the blue eyes of Milliard. He hesitated.  
  
Milliard smirked. "I had managed to beat you in swimming. And… well….even though, right now you seemed to be in the lead but if you don't act fast, I will take away Heero as well." He spun around. He started to walk away from the chestnut-haired boy. "I already told him how I felt and he had not rejected me yet."  
  
Duo watched the blonde hair trailed behind the man's long slender body. He bit down his lips and clenched his fists tight.  
  
"And here I was worrying that it was going to be a close match between you and me. I believe I overestimated you. You cannot be my rival." Milliard said evenly without looking back at Duo.  
  
Widening his eyes, Duo suddenly understood the man's true intention. The corner of his mouth lifted as he relaxed his muscles and fists. "I will beat you." Duo declared. The words traveled loud and clear to the end of the hall.  
  
Milliard allowed his smile to escape briefly before tossing back a carefree glance over his shoulder. "In what? Swimming? From your performance at the regional's, I can hardly agree with you."  
  
"Just watch me, Milliard." Duo grinned back. "I will beat you in both." The guilt had erased itself from the once tearful heart-shaped face.  
  
Milliard offered no words as he turned his head, but a smile lingered as he continued to pace toward the exit, leaving the boy behind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
San Francisco was as beautiful as Noin had heard from her friends. Only 1 week and she had already fallen in love with the city for her life in the new city had been nothing but boring. She had taken up a job as a financial analyst in a big company situated on the busy Market Street. Her supervisor was demanding but reasonable, and her colleagues were intelligent to converse with. She had worked hard to abandon her old self, trying to start a whole new chapter in her life. The only thing that she could not erase was her habit of going to a café.  
  
It was something she could not let go so easily. The atmosphere in the café always reminded her of Milliard. The calm and quietness had always been Milliard's favorite.  
  
Today was no different. She sat by the window of a café that was decorated in a way very similar to the one back in Boston. A fresh flower was on her table, sending her waves of comforting fragrance. Rays of sunshine filtered into the window, diminishing the delicate light emitted from the small blue candle. A novel opened in front of her as she enjoyed her light lunch.  
  
Noin bathed in the calmness and quietness she craved before a soft female voice interrupted.  
  
"Noin. It's been so long. How are you?"  
  
The blue haired woman lifted her head from the book and for a second was stunned as she found herself stared into the familiar crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
"May I?" The girl, standing before her with a pale blue dress, asked.  
  
Noin nodded as she quickly pulled a chair next to her out. "I thought you were in London……" She waved for her waitress but her eyes still stayed with her unexpected visitor.  
  
The girl smiled. She pushed back her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ears before she elegantly took her seat. As the waitress arrived, she ordered a cup of coffee. "And I though you were in Boston with my brother. How is my brother? Is he still doing swimming?" She placed her hands neatly on her lap.  
  
"Yes, he is." Noin calmly took a sip of her tea, suddenly feeling the tightness in her chest.  
  
The girl only smiled the way a politician would do.  
  
Feeling unease by the silence, Noin asked. "So why are you in California? School is over?"  
  
"I came here, looking for you." The visitor watched the woman in front her with a pair of keen eyes a girl her age should not have.  
  
Noin shifted her feet nervously under the table. She strained a smile.  
  
The waitress chose the right moment to show up with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thank you." The visitor nodded at the waitress lightly before she elegantly picked up the coffee and brought it to her lips. "It smells wonderful."  
  
"Yes. This café serves best coffee."  
  
The visitor saw through the nervousness of the blue-haired woman. She chuckled. "So the rumor is true." She took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Noin pretended a confused look. "Rumor?"  
  
".. that my brother broke up with you in order to pursuit Heero." The visitor gave another smile. Her golden hair shined brilliantly under the California sunshine.  
  
"Relena, I….."  
  
"Noin…." Not waiting for her to finish, Relena shifted her body closer as she elegantly took up Noin's hands. "Let's go back to Boston." She made a statement.  
  
"Boston?" Noin widened her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Relena nodded. She reached into her purse and showed up a flight ticket. "I have already taken the liberty to book the tickets."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can be with my brother again."  
  
Noin almost knocked over the tea on her table. "But he……"  
  
"He is confused." Relena quietly interrupted as she slid the ticket into Noin's hand. With one of her delicate hands still covering Noin's, she flashed her smile again. "He had forgotten that Heero and I are to be married."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alone, Meiran Lin walked down the street with her book-bag hung across her shoulder. A frown marred her beautiful face as she crumbled a piece of paper in her fist.  
  
She had never thought her boyfriend could be such a worthless coward like this.  
  
Still grabbing the paper in her hand, she hissed internally.  
  
No. Not boyfriend anymore. 'EX'- boyfriend.  
  
She opened the messed up paper in her hand again only to crumbled it once more, wishing the paper was her boyfrie… no EX-boyfriend.  
  
She just simply could not believe it. The guy had the nerve to tell her that it was over between them, but did not have the guts to tell it in her face. Instead, the bastard had written a note, and slipped it into her locker.  
  
Meiran buried her face in her hand as she cursed softly.  
  
A NOTE!? Had she been nothing to him? He could not even give her some dignity by telling her face-to-face?  
  
Anger surged through her body and she threw the crumbled ball of paper hard and far away.  
  
The ball of paper rolled and disappeared into a dark alley off the street.  
  
Meiran watched the paper rolled and sighed. She pressed her lips hard and clenched her fists. She made a decision.  
  
She turned into the alley, looking for the paper.  
  
But instead, she came just in time to see a boy of her age swung a fist aiming toward the chin of another taller boy.  
  
In a slow motion, she saw the fist made the contact in perfect precision, successfully knocking the tall boy over. Crimson blood, splattering out of the fallen man's mouth, landed on the walls, the ground and her nice white shirt.  
  
The time seemed to freeze as Meiran looked down on her once spotless shirt. With disbelief in her brown eyes, she directed her attention to the two guys who were fighting in front of her.  
  
Meiran did not scream out of fear. "What the hell are you doing?" Instead, she spoke evenly, punctuating the words clearly.  
  
A boy ,whom Meiran recognized as a Chinese like herself, answered her. His fist did not loose contact with his victim. "Woman, this is none of your business."  
  
Meiran did not like the haughtiness of the tone. She eyed the defenseless guy on the ground, who looked like he was hit by a train. "I don't think so." Meiran looked steadily at the boy. "If I walk away, then there is no justice."  
  
"Justice?" The Chinese boy kicked the fallen man's chest. "Woman, you know nothing about justice." He yelled impatiently.  
  
Meiran narrowed her eyes. "It is you who don't know justice. An honorable man does not take his frustration on a defenseless man."  
  
The Chinese boy laughed. "Just get out of here, woman. I don't have time to explain to you." He picked up the guy's collar roughly and slammed him into the wall. "Besides, there is nothing you can do."  
  
Meiran ran her fingers through her short silky black hair and took a deep breath. She flung her book-bag on the ground and took a front-stance position as she brought her fists in front of her body. "Try me."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell stood in front of the special care room's door. One hand rested on the handle. The determination and courage he possessed only moments ago suddenly dissipated. He felt more nervous now than his first swimming competition.  
  
"You can go in." A nurse walked by and smiled. "The visiting hour is not due until 7."  
  
The surprise only lasted a fraction of a second before Duo returned a friendly smile. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He opened the door under the watch of the nurse and slid into the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned around from the door to face the patient, Duo almost felt his heart skipped a beat.  
  
He did not expect the patient to be awake.  
  
"Er….." Duo cleared his throat nervously. "So how's it going, Heero?" Duo took a deep breath as he anchored himself by the door, his body rigid.  
  
Heero only watched him with his bottomless blue eyes. His head slightly turned toward him while the rest of his body was hidden beneath the white sheet.  
  
Still standing by the door, Duo swallowed uneasily. His fingers dug into his palm as he frantically tried to find subjects to fill in the silence. "You know, Odin has been worried sick about you. I swear he is so afraid that he is going to loose his champion diver! Tsk, all the guy cares about is beating Epyon High! Sally is much cooler though. You should have seen her running the show all by herself! I personally think she should be the coach. I mean, she is better looking, more popular and more sensitive to us! When you were not in school earlier, she actually baked brownies for us! My God! She baked awesome brownies! I mean it was late in the afternoon and I doubt she baked it during school…. So it must've been hours.. but it still has all the moist and stuff. And it's not too sweet but just the right taste and….."  
  
"Duo." Heero finally spoke, pronouncing his name in his usual calm voice.  
  
Duo winced internally as the tone reminded him of that awful night when the Japanese boy had told him, 'Duo, I did not lie'.  
  
Willing himself to forget, the long-haired man strained a smile. "What's up?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo's face a few seconds before he spoke again. "Your hair…."  
  
The strained smile fell off his face as Duo self-consciously touched his hair. "Oh… you can't really tell right? Just a few strands got chopped off. No biggies. My mother did a pretty darn job of making my hair look even."  
  
Heero returned his stare into the ceiling. "Good." He whispered.  
  
Duo felt his chest tightened. Control lost, he practically ran to the bed and sat down next to Heero. He touched Heero's face hesitantly. "Oh God, Heero….." Duo whispered as he took a close look of Heero's covered injuries. "I am so sorry….. It was all my fault." Duo trailed his fingers on the bandage on Heero's head. "I let this happened to you… I let those bastards….."  
  
Heero closed his eyes as he felt the closeness of Duo. He felt the warmth even through the thick bandage. "Baka."  
  
Duo stiffed and frowned. "It is you, who are the idiot." He abruptly stood up. "I already told you I hated you. You should have take the hint and got out of there……" Duo clenched his fists, uncontrollable anger rolled out of his tongue without thinking. "Then you wouldn't have to get hurt. And I wouldn't have to feel guilty about all this. And we could go mocking each other like we used to. You could be fooling me with one of your dirty tricks and I could be plotting some revenge for paybacks… Things would have been like it used to….."  
  
"I cannot play tricks on someone after he gets beaten up like a flatten pancake." Heero suddenly interrupted. His face was so serious that it was hard to tell if he just told a joke or made a statement.  
  
Anger forgotten, Duo let his jaw hanging, words unable to form in his head. He stared at Heero's face, unable to decipher. After the stun wore off, Duo finally managed to counterattack. "You don't think I can take care of those whossies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey man," Duo could not believed it. Was this guy trying to put him down or was he teasing him? "Don't make me hurt you and put you in the hospital to prove my point." Duo decided to try. He pretended a threatening fist.  
  
"Get in line. I am already in the hospital."  
  
Duo stared at Heero in total disbelief.  
  
Heero ignored the stare and propped himself against the bed. He inspected his wounded body for the first time. "Nothing serious. It will just take a couple days."  
  
"Heero, normal people take weeks… maybe months to heal wounds like that!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"You, maybe. This is nothing to me." Heero picked up his chart by the table and started to read the doctor's notes and observations.  
  
"Are you even human?" Duo shook his head as he took a seat on the bed again, next to Heero. "So what did the doctors say? Let me see the thing."  
  
"You won't be able to read it." Heero said without lifting his head to look at the long-haired man.  
  
"What," Duo raised his eyebrow. "You want to insult my intelligence now?" Duo snatched the chart away from Heero and started to scan through the pages. "My gosh! Who wrote this thing? Is this even English? It looked like a three-year-old's finger-painting. This guy's handwriting sucked! Look at this. Is that his signature? It looked like he was trying to draw a worm!"  
  
Heero smirked. Before he could say anything back to Duo, the door to his room suddenly swung opened.  
  
A couple in their late 40's walked in. The man was of Caucasian origin, standing at least 6 feet tall. He was dressed in a very nicely fitted suit. His light brown hair brushed back neatly and his stern blue eyes focused onto Heero. The woman, on the other hand, was Japanese, although she had dyed her long straight hair slightly dark red. Her petite size was a big contrast to the man accompanying her but her eyes were as equally stern as the man.  
  
Heero erased his smirk as he focused his attention to his new visitors.  
  
Duo stood up by the bed quickly. He had already guessed the identity of the new comers.  
  
"How are you feeling, Heero." The man spoke first as he and the woman walked toward Heero.  
  
"Fine. Father." Heero replied and Duo was surprised to hear the coldness in Heero's voice.  
  
"I heard you were in a fight?" The woman showed her concern as well.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
The woman frowned. "Why?"  
  
Heero made no comment.  
  
Knowing her son's stubbornness, the woman sighed. And for the first time, she noticed Duo's presence. "Who might this be, Heero?"  
  
Sensing the attention had shifted toward him, Duo extended his hand nervously and smiled. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy, my name is Duo. Duo Max..…"  
  
"Maxton." Heero suddenly interrupted calmly, his face expressionless. "His name is Duo Maxton. He is from my school."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	11. Rivals: Sunset

Title: Rivals 11/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
With the new found knowledge that he and Duo were friends when they were young (for three day? ^_^;;;;), Heero started to open up to Duo little by little. Wanting a fair competition, Milliard Peacecraft, who is Heero's childhood friend and who just faced his own feelings toward Heero, helped Duo to hop over his guilt of ever getting Heero beat up by Alex.  
  
Wufei, revenging for Heero and Duo, had taken on Alex and almost succeeded before he met Meiran who had mistaken the situation and decided to fight against Wufei.  
  
Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence as she met up with Noin in California, convincing her to go back to Boston.  
  
Previous:  
  
Sensing the attention had shifted toward him, Duo extended his hand nervously and smiled. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy, my name is Duo. Duo Max..…"  
  
"Maxton." Heero suddenly interrupted calmly, his face expressionless. "His name is Duo Maxton. He is from my school."  
  
Chapter 11 --- Sunset ---  
  
Alex Mueller felt like hell. Every inch of his body screamed in pain. He nauseated as the world spun around him. Warm blood stuck to his face as he opened his swollen eyes. A low ringing sound hummed at his ears like a persistent mosquito. Annoyed, he painfully propped himself up against the cold wall in a sitting position. He breathed hard and winced.  
  
It hurt when he breathed, like thousand knifes going through his chest and not leaving any of his flesh intact.  
  
Alex cursed, realizing that the bastard had probably broken his rib cage. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus the blurry vision before him. He could hardly make out the couple in the alley. He could barely make out their sound.  
  
He gritted his teeth, hatred powered his body as he struggled to crawl toward his fallen book-bag.  
  
No one stopped him. They were engrossed in whatever they were doing. Must be his luck. It had seemed like they are fighting for reason he did not care anyhow. All he knew was that this was the chance for his payback.  
  
Alex continued his course with his elbow on the ground. His hand finally reached his book-bag and he searched for his weapon, his butterfly knife. The desperate man bit down his lips in frustration and agony as his hand pushed away books, paper and other junk furiously.  
  
He eyed at the blurry vision of the still fighting couple and managed to gather a smirk on his blood covering face as his hand touched a familiar cold metal. He pulled out the object and flipped the knife out fluidly.  
  
He gathered up the last of his strength and threw the knife toward the fighting couple.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noin stared at Relena for a few good second before she left out a laugh. The face in front of her was all too familiar. It was the face of herself when she first heard of Milliard's declaration.  
  
Relena did not even flinched at the laugh. The serenity on her face never altered. Instead, she sat back to her chair quietly and allowed Noin to recompose.  
  
"I am sorry." Noin took a deep breath as she recollected her cool self. "It just that you reminded myself of how I was a week ago." She gave Relena a sad smile, permitting her to see the broken side of her. "You know… I couldn't take the news too well either. I mean… I was with him for so long that I forgot what it was like to be without him." Noin looked into the familiar blue eyes on Relena's angelic face. It was no wonder they were siblings. They bore the same captivating eyes. "I was so scared of what would have become of me. It was then I realized how much I love him. How much I need him by my side."  
  
Relena watched Noin with unreadable expression. Her body seemed relaxed as she listened Noin's story.  
  
Noin sighed. She brought her tea to her lips and allowed herself to taste the warmth. "There were thoughts running through my mind. It exposed the side of me I never knew existed. It was frightening." Her finger tapped the handle of the teacup lightly as she let the words rolled out her tongue quietly. "But you see… I knew Milliard. And there was nothing I could do to make him retract the words he said. So I talked to Heero. I was glad I did." Noin smiled as she looked at Relena with sympathy. "He is a great kid. Strong. He put me at ease. As I sat there next to him in his living room, I realized that I was not afraid anymore. I would wait patiently. Maybe he would return to me. Maybe he would not. Either way, I would try to live my life the fullest. Because you see….. you cannot force love. Patience is the answer. You let your feeling known and in time, if you are destined to have it, it would come to you." Noin lowered her head and smiled, mixing with some embarrassment. "It sounds pathetic, doesn't it? But I don't want to force him… I love him and so I will wait. Maybe I will get tired of waiting and meet someone. Who knows. But at present time, I would wait for him because I still profess my love for him. I will not be defeated by my bad thoughts….I will not force him." Noin locked her gaze on the small blonde girl. "I hope you will not force Heero either. If he loves you, he would come to you."  
  
Relena smiled faintly at the endnote. Slowly, she reached for Noin and covered her hand with hers. "That's why I so desperately wanted you and my brother to be together. No, I don't think it's pathetic. I think you are a stronger person than my brother."  
  
Noin was startled when she felt the squeeze on her hand and saw Relena's sweet smile slowly hardened.  
  
"But you misunderstood me." Seriousness surfaced on Relena's face as she released Noin's hand. "I do not love Heero as you love my brother. We are marrying each other out of necessity."  
  
Noin tensed. She grabbed onto the tablecloth as she widened her eyes at the woman in front of her.  
  
Relena's angelic smile replaced the seriousness as if to comfort the tension between them immediately. It was as if she was trained to smile at the most impossible situation. She broke her gaze from Noin briefly to take out some money from her purse and place it on the table. She pushed back the chair and stood up, one hand automatically smoothed her skirt. "I came here only to look for you. I wish for your happiness because I do very much like you. And I believe my brother will be happy with you. Please do keep the ticket if you decide to change your mind. It's an early Christmas present from me to you. Good bye, Noin." She politely nodded at Noin before she headed toward the exit.  
  
"WAIT!" Noin uncharacteristically shout out before she pushed back her chair hastily. Her palms pounded on the table uncontrollably, shouting at Relena again. "What do you mean you have to marry Heero?!" Her face flushed as she ignored the unwanted attention from the rest of the customers in the cafe.  
  
Relena turned around elegantly and smiled. "It is our parents' wish."  
  
Noin widened her eyes. "Arranged marriage?!" She breathed the words out with a hint of absurdity. "Relena, you don't have to marry Heero if you don't want to!"  
  
Relena slowly shook her head. "You misunderstood once again, Noin." She locked her gaze at her confused friend. "I want to marry Heero because I agree with them. We should be married. Like I said, it is a necessity."  
  
Noin shook her head wildly. "A marriage is sacred. It's not supposed to be like that! You should be marrying out of love!!"  
  
Relena said nothing. A mysterious look gathered on her face.  
  
To Noin, it looked suspiciously like sympathy. The blue-haired woman became desperate. She did not know what do think and did not understand. It was her who supposed to feel sympathy toward the girl in front of her!! "Does Heero know about this? Did he agree too?"  
  
Relena smiled again. Glancing at Noin the final time, she turned and walked away without replying.  
  
Noin stared at the back of the retreating figure. Thousand threads of thoughts ran through her mind, all tangled up.  
  
As the people in the café realized that the show was over, they discreetly got back to their routine. Undistinguished words started to form to replace the uncomfortable silence. The waiter and waitress started to move around in the café, carrying the orders of their customers. The world, once stopped, was spinning again.  
  
Noin fell back on her chair, dazed. Just as she thought that she would not get an answer from Relena, she heard the faint words from the blonde girl who paused at the door only too briefly.  
  
"I don't think he ever cared." She whispered.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell was surprised when he heard Heero lied about his last name. But he did not show his surprise as he hand-shook with Heero's parents.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Duo." The woman smiled faintly.  
  
Duo was suddenly mesmerized by the smile. The woman had looked a lot like Heero. He could not help to wonder what Heero would look if he smiled like that instead of the smirk he knew all too well.  
  
The father gave Duo a very powerful and authoritative squeeze as he took his hand. "It was very rare to have Heero to introduce a friend to us. Do you do any sports, Duo?"  
  
Just as Duo opened his mouth, Heero beat to him again. "Basketball." He said quietly.  
  
"I see." The father looked down on Duo.  
  
The chestnut-haired boy suddenly feel how miniscule he was, comparing to the tall man before him. He nervously inched closer to the hospital bed, extracting some irrational protection from Heero.  
  
"When did you return?" The Japanese youth said without much emotion behind the words.  
  
Duo looked at his friend and wondered if he intended to shift his parent's attention from him.  
  
"Just now. We came straight from the airport." The mother looked at Heero's bandage covered body. Sadness suddenly surfaced on her beautiful face. "We came as soon as we heard from Milliard. He told me it was bad but I didn't expect to see……"  
  
Heero ignored the sympathetic look. "It will heal."  
  
The father looked at Heero sternly before he gathered the mother's arm. "Let's give him some rest." He returned his attention to Heero. "We will pick you up tomorrow." Without that, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Silence fell between the two boys before Duo cleared his throat. "So.. care to explain why you call me 'Maxton'?"  
  
"Baka." Heero fell back on his hospital bed. "Your grandfather killed my father's father."  
  
Duo studied Heero's face. "You can't be serious that they believe that too! It was not entirely his fault! They are adults. They should know that!!"  
  
"Perhaps." Heero said quietly  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes as he remembered the busy signals he had received on the other end of the phone when he was trying to reach his parents the day of his grandfather's collapse. "Because they need someone to blame." Heero paused as he recollected his own futile attempt of CPR on his grandfather. "They were just like me."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Woman. You are not so bad." Wufei smirked as he attempted another strike. He suddenly found it odd that he was actually enjoy the fight. Well, not really a fight anymore. He felt like he was doing a free-style sparring against a worthy opponent.  
  
Meiran laughed as she blocked it easily with both of her hands. "God damn it, I have a name!" She intertwined her wrists and locked Wufei's attacking fist by his wrist. Recognizing it was her chance to attack since the Chinese man was wide open, she kicked.  
  
Wufei tore himself from Meiran with effort and dodged the kick. He smirked.  
  
Meiran softly cursed at her lost chance. She charged toward Wufei, intending to bring down that condescending smile. Just as she was ready to do a roundhouse kick, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a shinning metal flying toward their direction. Without second thought, utilizing her momentum, she pivoted, intending to knock the metal off the midair with her foot.  
  
Wufei saw the shinning metal after he noticed that Meiran had switched her direction of attack He also saw how she intended to bring it down. He winced as he observed that she was wearing a long pants with thin fabrics and sandals. "Watch out!!!" He screamed as he tried to push Meiran away but was too late. He heard the inevitable scream and saw she fell down on the ground. The small butterfly knife pierced through the pants and anchored in her lower calf. Already, a pool of blood gathered at her foot. "Bon-Dun!!!" He reverted back in Chinese as he screamed again. His eyes narrowed dangerously and looked around for the source of the dishonorable attack. Within seconds, he located Alex Mueller.  
  
Sitting on the ground, Meiran painfully pulled out the small butterfly knife. She heard Wufei's word and recognized the Chinese meaning. "Don't call me an idiot!" She irritatedly cut away the lower part of her pants with the knife to reveal the wound. She winced as she discovered her once flawless skin was marred with blood as the crimson fluid gushed out from the wound.  
  
"Complete idiot!!" Wufei returned from his punishment of Alex. He looked down on Meiran as he stood next to her. "What kind of idiot would block a knife with her foot?!"  
  
"Geez, like I have a choice." Meiran snorted as she bandaged her wound with the torn fabric. "If I dodged, it would have hit you."  
  
Wufei narrowed his obsidian eyes. "Idiot. You don't think I can dodge that?"  
  
"Riiggght." Meiran attempted to stand up but the pain tore through her body and she fell down again. She cursed softly. "Right… like you could see it when I was in the way and your hands were up in your face for blocking!" Meiran attempted to stand up the second time. She failed miserably.  
  
Wufei looked at the woman. He pressed his lips thin and knew the truth behind Meiran's words. She was right. He did not see it coming because she was blocking his view. Although he was quick person, he did not know if he could have dodged the knife in time if he saw it. "Well, woman, it was your own fault for helping him out. I told you. You know nothing about justice." Wufei clenched his fists. Of course he could not admit his weakness to her.  
  
"Geez. I accept your gratitude of helping you out!" Meiran gave up her attempt to stand. She looked around, searching for her book-bag. Maybe she could use her cell phone to call someone to pick her up. "So who the heck is that guy?"  
  
"Alex Mueller."  
  
Meiran looked up at Wufei in surprise. She recognized the name. It was the name of the supposedly fearful gang leader. She eyed at the badly beaten man who lied unconscious on the ground in the dark corner. She suddenly wondered how strong the Chinese man actually was. Meiran cursed as she hoped that Wufei didn't hold back on her while they were sparring. She had a lot of pride too! "I see, so I guess you are revenging for Heero Yuy?" The words in school traveled fast. She had heard that Alex was expelled from school for picking a fight and sent the famous diving captain into the hospital.  
  
"Not exactly but close enough." Wufei eyed at the injured girl. "You should not have interfered. It was your own fault." The Chinese man emphasized his last point, trying to drive out his own guilt. "I told you that it was not your business. Next time, don't use the word 'justice' if you don't know what's going on."  
  
"Geez.. That's why I hate man. Always wants to be superior and right." Meiran grumbled. "I still think it is not right to fight the weak. You don't kick someone when they are on the ground. It defied the code of justice."  
  
Wufei snorted. "You have to kill a scorpion so that you won't get sting by a desperate one at its last breath."  
  
Meiran matched Wufei's glare a few second before she shrugged. "Whatever, today is just not my day to deal with men." She ran through her fingers through her short black hair. She had spotted her book-bag but she wanted to wait for the guy to leave before she made her way to her cell phone. Her pride would not allow her to ask for help.  
  
Wufei pressed his lips thin and knew that Meiran could not possibly stand on her own at her present situation. He made a decision as he squatted down. His back toward Meiran with his arms curled backwards.  
  
Meiran widened her eyes as she recognized that Wufei intended to give her a piggyback ride. She hesitated.  
  
Wufei sighed. He shifted his body closer to Meiran and somehow loaded her onto his back. "Woman, I don't have time all day."  
  
Meiran burnt with embarrassment as she struggled to get off. "Let me down!"  
  
Wufei only tightened his hold on her. He walked toward her book-bag and picked it up. "Where is your house." He made the question sound like a statement.  
  
Meiran gave up and knew she needed the help. "Just a few blocks down." Secretly, she was grateful that the Chinese man did not vocalize his intention of help. Otherwise, she would have been even more embarrassed. She placed her hands on Wufei's back awkwardly, trying to at least distance her body from Wufei's.  
  
Wufei walked out of the alley. "Woman, I am not going to be responsible if you fall off." He said quietly.  
  
Meiran tensed but recognized that Wufei was right. She said nothing as she slowly wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck, stabilizing herself.  
  
Wufei faintly flushed as he felt the warmth emitted from the burden on his back. He had never thought that the worthy sparring opponent who had been pretty good at keeping up with him could be this light and warm. "Woman, which direction?"  
  
Meiran pointed to the right direction. "I have a name, you know?"  
  
Wufei said nothing but walked, carefully not to bump his body into Meiran's wounded leg.  
  
Meiran sighed. She rested her chin on Wufei's shoulder, smelling the fragrance of the detergent emitting form the shirt, which was different than the one she noticed on her ex-boyfriend's. The man carrying her had a fresher smell, untainted by the fragrance of any cologne. Meiran faintly blushed as she briefly wondered if the man had a girlfriend. Catching her train of though immediately, the girl mentally kicked herself for thinking like that. Trying desperately to shift her mind away from the dangerous path, she lifted her chin up from his shoulder and stared into the darkening sky. She caught the sight of the sun settling down in the far west. Around the burning fireball, the once blue sky was now painted with all shades of yellow, orange and red.  
  
Meiran smiled.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	12. Rivals: Puppets

Title: Rivals 12/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
With the new found knowledge that he and Duo were friends when they were young (for three day? ^_^;;;;), Heero started to open up to Duo little by little. Wanting a fair competition, Milliard Peacecraft, who is Heero's childhood friend and who just faced his own feelings toward Heero, helped Duo to hop over his guilt of ever getting Heero beat up by Alex.  
  
Wufei, revenging for Heero and Duo, had taken on Alex and almost succeeded before he met Meiran who had mistaken the situation and decided to fight against Wufei. During Wufei and Meiran's confrontation, Alex sneak- attacked the two and Meiran was hurt.  
  
Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring that she and Heero were engaged by their parents  
  
Previous  
  
Meiran sighed. She rested her chin on Wufei's shoulder, smelling the fragrance of the detergent emitting form the shirt, which was different than the one she noticed on her ex-boyfriend's. The man carrying her had a fresher smell, untainted by the fragrance of any cologne. Meiran faintly blushed as she briefly wondered if the man had a girlfriend. Catching her train of though immediately, the girl mentally kicked herself for thinking like that. Trying desperately to shift her mind away from the dangerous path, she lifted her chin up from his shoulder and stared into the darkening sky. She caught the sight of the sun settling down in the far west. Around the burning fireball, the once blue sky was now painted with all shades of yellow, orange and red.  
  
Meiran smiled.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Chapter 12 --- Puppets ---  
  
Noin sat at her desk, looking out of the window. Files of paper spread on her desk were ignored as she tapped her pen absent-mindedly, replaying the conversation between Relena and her in her confused mind.  
  
//"I do not love Heero as you love my brother. We are marrying each other out of necessity"//  
  
Frustrated, Noin leaned back in her chair and chewed on her pen unknowingly. Her mind spun furiously, trying to understand the encrypted message underneath Relena's words.  
  
The only daughter of Peacecraft family had said that she did not love Heero but agreed with her parents that she had to marry Heero.  
  
Noin sighed. She did not understand exactly what was going on. Relena had contradicted her assumption that the girl had wanted her to go back Milliard because she wanted her brother out of the picture.  
  
Noin had assumed that Relena loved Heero. But she did not expect an arranged marriage.  
  
//"I don't think he ever cared."//  
  
Relena's last words flooded back to Noin's mind. She remembered the resignation in the tone. She remembered the way Relena's shoulder slumped when she had said the words at the door. She had not seen her face when she said it. But it was not hard for Noin to picture the girl's face.  
  
Was Relena a victim?  
  
Noin supposed so. Relena's family had already furnished an influential political position while Heero's family had a large financial backbone, which could definitely help Peacecraft family's advancement. And with Peacecraft's political influence, Yuy family could, in return, gain advantage in the market as well. It was not hard to picture the two families working together to gain more power in their own separate world. It was quite plausible that the parents wanted Heero and Relena to marry for it was not an uncommon tactic. What better way to link two families together?  
  
Noin sighed again. She ran her fingers through her short hair. She winced as she noticed her bad habit of chewing pen from her reflection in the window. She nervously flickered the pen across the desk.  
  
She had thought she had corrected this bad habit a long time ago. Somehow she had reverted back to her old habit.  
  
This was not a good sign. Not at all.  
  
She glanced at the envelope Relena had given her. She picked up the envelope and felt the smoothness of the paper underneath her fingers. Settling her decision, she opened the envelope.  
  
A neat business card, containing Relena's information was inserted in the envelope along with an airline ticket, departing this coming Saturday.  
  
Noin took out the business card, inspecting its perfection, before she closed her eyes and sank into her comfy office chair, the business card still grasped in her hand.  
  
Had Relena told her that she wanted Noin to come along because she wanted her to take Milliard out of the picture, Noin would have disregarded Relena's intrusion in her life so easily. But the reality called for a different reaction from her. She had been drilling in this matter for the whole afternoon now, trying to figure out everyone's feelings. She knew that Milliard loved Heero. She knew that she loved Milliard. Relena had told her she had to marry Heero but also suggested that she was doing it against her will but agreed to it neverthelessly because she recognized the advantage of their marriage.  
  
And what did Heero feel about all this? Did he love Milliard?  
  
//"He was my mentor. Someone close to be my brother."//  
  
Noin remembered Heero's answer when she had asked how he felt about Milliard and clearly, Heero did not harbor the same feeling toward Milliard as the older man had.  
  
Noin chuckled bitterly. She had told Relena that one could not force love. She had told the young woman that she was waiting patiently for Milliard.  
  
Lies. It was all lies. She was such a hypocrite.  
  
She knew Heero never loved Milliard. She knew it even before she went over to Heero's house and heard the words from his mouth.  
  
So why did she flee to California?  
  
Simple. Because she wanted Milliard to crawl back to her. She wanted Milliard to hear Heero's rejection so that he would come back to her and beg for her forgiveness. She wanted him to realize that she was the one for him. And for that, she was willing to let the man harbor false hope and face reject from his childhood friend.  
  
Her true intention was there all along even when she tried so hard to suppress it, even when she tried to make herself look like an understanding ex-girlfriend who gracefully accepted the rejection.  
  
//"you cannot force love. Patience is the answer. You let your feeling known and in time, if you are destined to have it, it would come to you."//  
  
How could she say the words with such nobleness when she expected Milliard to be hurt by Heero, when she expected herself to play the role of forgiving girlfriend?  
  
Noin buried her face in her palms. Her heart sank deep as she sobbed. How could she be this evil? How could she be this calculating?  
  
She had always strived to be a good person and she could not believe her heart could be this dark.  
  
For a week now, she had successfully fooled herself that she was a good person. But her true self stood before her in a painful presence, forcing her to realize that she was actually no better than any other ex- girlfriends who plotted for their revenges against their ex-boyfriends.  
  
It was time to end her scheme for revenge. It was time to tell the truth. Whether Milliard liked to hear it or not, she would tell him and spare him the false hope and humiliation. Noin determined as she slowly wiped her tears away. She stared at the phone number on the business card so hard that she imprinted the number in her mind.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Noin picked up the phone. Her fingers trembled as she pressed the number keys.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero laid quietly as he waited for the nurse to finish up hanging a fresh pint of IV fluid. His arms folded neatly on his stomach as he watched the trees outside of his window.  
  
"This gonna sting a bit." The nurse said quietly as she removed Heero's bandage.  
  
Heero only gave a small nod to acknowledge that he had heard her.  
  
The nurse applied disinfecting medicine on Heero's healing skin.  
  
Heero winced mildly as he registered the sharp pain creeping underneath his skin.  
  
Nurse smiled apologetically as she applied another layer of the medicine.  
  
Heero allowed the pain to travel through his body, but tried his best to put his mind on other things. And the first thing that he could think of, was Duo's violet eyes. A pair of eyes that rendered Heero captive the first time he had seen them. Though he had sent numerous postcards to Duo for the past 10 years, he had never met Duo in person. The first time he had seen him was at the pool. The fact that the longhaired man was shirtless and only clad in his Speedo swimsuit was a challenge Heero had faced. The Japanese man recalled that it had taken nearly every ounce of Heero's will power to ignore Duo's perfection and focused on his goal.  
  
"Baka…." Heero said softly, also realizing that Duo still had not remembered that their past had crossed when they were four. Heero's face almost flushed as he recalled the way Duo used to shut him up.  
  
It had to be his first kiss. Their first kiss.  
  
Heero did not remember what it felt like, unfortunately, but he wouldn't mind finding it out again……  
  
"All done, Heero." The nurse smiled as she pulled the sheet up to cover her patient. "If you need anything, just buzz me okay?"  
  
Heero nodded. He watched the nurse made her way to the door before he remembered something and called out to the nurse quietly. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
The nurse spun around with a smile. "In the closet, Heero." She pointed. "Is there something you need right now?"  
  
Heero looked at her and considered her offer of help briefly before he spoke up. "Yes." Heero said quietly. "There is something in the back pocket of my pants."  
  
"What is it?" The nurse walked toward the closet and opened it. She dug out the pants from the closet.  
  
"An old picture."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Milliard Peacecraft sat quietly at his dinning room table. A simple plate of food, accompanying with his favorite red wine, was set before him, soft music running in the background only to fill in the gap of quietness intruding his apartment.  
  
Only a week ago, this room used to be filled with warm chattering.  
  
Noin would be helping Heero out in the kitchen. He would be setting up the table. The three of them would sit down at the dinning room table afterwards and Noin would lead the conversation while he and Heero would pitch in their voices, helping the conversation grow.  
  
Admittedly, Milliard missed those times but he did not regret his decision.  
  
There was no doubt that his decision had driven him to this current lonely state. But Milliard was tired of being told what to do. He needed to face his feelings. He could not hide from it.  
  
He loved Heero.  
  
He would not listen to his sister's words anymore. He was tired of being a puppet, used by his family. From his birthday as an excuse of introducing their family to the neighborhood to his fame in swimming to further the family's reputation in the newspaper, his family had made full use of him. And he had swallowed everything they shoveled to him. He never said anything, letting them plan whatever they had in their mind.  
  
He was tired of being pulled by the strings. It was time to be free.  
  
Milliard picked up his wine and swirled in his hand.  
  
Maybe that was why he helped Duo. It was his repayment. Duo's involvement with Heero had finally snapped him out of the control of his family. No doubt, it would make his battle against his family harder. It would probably even hinder his chance with Heero.  
  
But it was a risk Milliard was willing to take to preserve his integrity.  
  
Milliard sipped the wine, testing its sweet bitterness liquid on his tongue.  
  
He had almost slipped into the type of person his parents had wanted him to be when, out of rage, had mislead Duo, causing his mistrust of Heero. He had almost reduced himself to the level of the rest of his family. It had came so naturally that it frightened him.  
  
But he would fight it. He would pursuit his desire fairly.  
  
He would not allow his parents to brainwash him to play the cunning games.  
  
He would not be like Relena.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
With his hands in his pockets, Duo kicked a stone on the road.  
  
Life sucked. Duo decided as he kicked another stone again, sending it flying to the wall nearby.  
  
It was not even his fault! It was no one's fault and why the hell was he suffering from the consequences?  
  
Duo had acknowledged his desire for Heero. He loved the way the Japanese's clear blue eyes captured his own eyes. He craved for his attention. Fuck, he even loved the way the bastard smirk at him and the creative ways he used to trick him.  
  
It had seemed that Heero had changed his hostile attitude toward him. With some luck, the Japanese man could even share the same feeling he had. But the parents…. Oh the parents…. He couldn't even tell them that he was a Maxwell.  
  
Shit. Duo cursed. This whole thing sounded like Romeo and Juliet. Duo paid attention in class and he knew the famous tragic ending. The two lovers died together because of some dumb rivalries between two families.  
  
You would think people learn from mistakes, even if it was from a literature. But no, Heero's parents did not seem to be the forgiving type, especially the father. Duo shivered slightly as he remembered the authoritative presence of the father. What if he found out that he was a Maxwell?  
  
Beat him up? Nah, highly unlikely.  
  
But he would do worst things than that. He would take Heero away from him.  
  
Duo sighed as he looked up, watching the sun retiring from the sky. "WHY ME!!!!!" Duo screamed in frustration.  
  
"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Duo spun around and met the familiar face of Wufei. Slight embarrassment flashed across his face quickly before he discovered a girl on his back. His own trouble was forgotten as he focused on the new found object of his amusement. "Wu…" Duo grinned. "Care to introduce your friend on your back?" He pointed at the girl, whose face was partially hidden behind Wufei.  
  
Confusion lasted on Wufei's face only too briefly before he dropped the girl on the ground roughly. "Shut up, Maxwell." He growled as a bright red color, comparable to the one in the sky, painted his cheek.  
  
"OUCH!" Meiran glared up at Wufei as she robbed her bottom. One moment she was admiring the sunset and the next moment she was dropped on the concrete ground! Meiran could not believe Wufei's rudeness. She was about to scold the Chinese man before her eyes meet the figure of the longhair man standing before her. "You…." Meiran widened her eyes, suddenly felt her tongue was tied up in a knot.  
  
Duo looked down on the girl curiously before he grinned at his friend again. "Wu, that's not very nice to drop a girl like that!" He extended his hand toward the girl, intending to help.  
  
But Meiran ignored the hand. "You…" She suddenly grabbed onto Wufei's arm, pulling herself up to a standing position so that her eyes were leveled with the longhaired man. "It was you!!!"  
  
Duo looked at the girl confusedly. He studied the girl's face more intensively before his cheek burnt with embracement as he remembered.  
  
Wufei desperately tried to pry the girl's fingers from his arm but found his attempt futile. "Woman! Let go!!"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!!" Meiran ignored Wufei as she focused at Duo and nothing else. Her face reddened as bright as the sunset while her fingers dug into Wufei's arm. Trembling with anger, she shouted. "Give me back my innocence!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sitting in her lavishly decorated hotel room, Relena elegantly hang up the phone. A smile tugged at the corner of her angelic face as she rose from her seat and paced to the window.  
  
She picked up a glass of wine from the nearby coffee table and brought it to her lips. Her pale blue eyes shimmered with triumph as she glanced down at the people on the street from her balcony. She watched them, going in different direction to their destinations.  
  
They reminded her of ants.  
  
Relena's thin lips twisted in a cunning smiled. Sometimes, she pitied those people, who walked aimlessly on earth, not knowing that they were only puppets of her kind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
. 


	13. Rivals: Falling

Title: Rivals 13/?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/gotfics  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
With the new found knowledge that he and Duo were friends when they were young (for three days? ^_^;;;;), Heero started to open up to Duo little by little. Wanting a fair competition, Milliard Peacecraft, who is Heero's childhood friend and who just faced his own feelings toward Heero, helped Duo to hop over his guilt of ever getting Heero beat up by Alex.  
  
Wufei, revenging for Heero and Duo, had taken on Alex and almost succeeded before he met Meiran who had mistaken the situation and decided to fight against Wufei. During Wufei and Meiran's confrontation, Alex sneak- attacked the two and Meiran was hurt.  
  
Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring that she and Heero were engaged by their parents  
  
Previous  
  
"Duo Maxwell!!" Meiran ignored Wufei as she focused at Duo and nothing else. Her face reddened as bright as the sunset while her fingers dug into Wufei's arm. Trembling with anger, she shouted. "Give me back my innocence!!!"  
  
Chapter 13 -- Falling --  
  
"Innocence?" Wufei raised his eyebrow. He felt his blood rushing through his head while keeping his appearance calm.  
  
Duo only scratched his head nervously, embarrassment evident on his heart- shaped face. "It was an accident… ojou-chan… an accident…."  
  
"Don't call me ojou-chan! I have a name!" Meiran glared at Duo. She tried to step forward for a threatening position but failed to do so for her leg was still hurt. Instead, she grabbed onto Wufei tighter in order to anchor herself. "You…..you are the reason my boyfriend broke up with me… you…. " Meiran bit down her lips before she yelled again. "Give me back my innocence!"  
  
"Explain, Maxwell." Joining Meiran, Wufei glared at Duo as well. "What the hell did you do this time?"  
  
"Well…." Duo blushed. "I am not so sure either.. she was right there when I turned around and…"  
  
"GAAAHH!" Meiran let out an anguish scream. "You didn't even know what the hell happened?!!" Meiran turned to Wufei. "The first day of class, I was lost. I was supposed to have swimming class and I couldn't find the freaking locker rooms to change into my bathing suit. And it was so late already that there was no one there! You can understand my panicky state right?" Meiran looked up at Wufei, making sure he was paying attention. "And finally I saw this person with huge braid turning into the hallway so I just kinda followed and went into the locker room with him!" Meiran pointed at Duo with trembling finger. "How am I supposed to know that a guy could have a long braid like that! Where I come from, all guys are supposed to have short hair!!! So I freaking went into the locker room with him, thinking that he is a girl!!!!"  
  
Wufei widened his eyes as he looked at Duo. He studied that heart-shaped face, beautiful and incredibly soft silky hair, and his slender figure. Wufei decided that he couldn't blame Meiran for the mistake. After all, those were the reasons that attracted him to Duo!  
  
"Whoa, whoa…" Duo called out nervously. His hands waved in the mid-air, trying to calm the girl down. "It was never really my fault right?"  
  
"Shut up!! Duo Maxwell!!" Meiran was shaking with anger now. "And I was standing next to you in the locker room, still having no clue that you are a guy! While I was just going to put on my bathing suit, you… you choose that time to turn around!!!! You saw me…." Meiran blushed furiously. "You saw me…….." She could not say the word.  
  
Wufei buried his face in his hand. He did not trust his expression right now.  
  
"Look… Meiran… Meiran is your name right?" Duo tried to make his voice sound at least calm in the midst of the chaos he was in. "If it would make you feel better….I will tell you this… " Duo took a deep breath. " I am gay….. so you can tell your boyfriend that your innocence is not really lost…."  
  
"Idiot!!!" This time, it was Meiran who buried her face in her hand. "It doesn't matter!!! Because I……I saw your….…" Meiran bit down her lips, not sure if she wanted to proceed any further before she let out another anguish scream. "GAH!! I saw you too!!!! I was not supposed that see that until I get married!!!!"  
  
Wufei snapped his head up and stared at Meiran, not believing his ears. "Woman! You saw what?!!!"  
  
Duo sighed. He walked toward Meiran to took her aside from Wufei so that he could not hear their conversation. He ignored Wufei's wild look. "Look, Meiran.. I can understand how upset you are….." Duo said gently. "But you have to agree that it's not really my fault right?"  
  
Meiran only glared. She opened her mouth, ready to retaliate, but decided at the last minute to abandon her hostile words. Instead, her cute little lips formed a pout as she silently agreed.  
  
Duo smiled internally. He decided that he liked the girl. "He just broke up with you today?"  
  
Meiran hesitated before she made a quick nod, still keeping her silence.  
  
"I am sorry that it had happened. I could talk to the guy and explain to him if you want…"  
  
Meiran looked squarely into Duo's eyes, deciding the level of sincerity behind the words. "Forget it." Meiran shrugged finally. "If he really loved me, he wouldn't have used this excuse to get rid of me."  
  
Duo patted her on the back for support. "I thought so too."  
  
Meiran pushed her behind her ears. "I am very emotional today. Sorry I kinda just yelled at you. I mean, heck, I even picked a fight with the guy over there. I guess I just want to take my frustration out on something."  
  
"No sweat." Duo flashed his infamous grin. "You picked a fight with Wufie? And he did this to your foot?" Duo frowned as he turned and called out to his still dazed friend. "Wufie!!!!" He screamed his nickname. "What happened to your honor of never hurt a girl?!"  
  
Wufei snapped out of his dream state. "Shut up, Maxwell. I did not hurt her! And don't call me Wufie!"  
  
Duo laughed as he turned his attention back to Meiran. "You know? You too are very similar." He looked down on the girl who appeared to be much more relaxed now. "You feel like joining us for dinner? Quatre and Trowa will be there too. It would be on me." Duo winked.  
  
Meiran smiled as she decided that she liked Duo's charm. If this man could be unfazed by her quick temper, he must not be a bad guy after all. Meiran suddenly felt embarrassed that she had just lashed out her anger like that.  
  
Duo seemed to read Meiran's mind as he put his arm around her and whispered. "I wouldn't be so calm if my boyfriend decided to dump me either." Duo smiled. "Especially if I realized that he didn't really like me the way I thought he would."  
  
Meiran smiled back as she relaxed in his arms..  
  
"Hey, Wu! Chop-chop!" Duo looked over his shoulder while loading Meiran onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride. "Hurry up, we are going dinner. Quatre and Trowa should be there waiting already! We don't want to be late! I am staaaarving!"  
  
"Like you have ever be on time!" Wufei grumbled as he secretly wondered how the two had made up so quickly.  
  
"Whatever!" Duo laughed as he turned his attention back on Meiran. A devilish smirk suspiciously hung on his face. "So….." The smirk spread wider. "You like what you saw?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sunday  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Not believing his eyes, Duo looked down on the address on the paper again.  
  
110 Cherry Hill Road.  
  
Duo looked up and checked the number on the gate for the X time.  
  
"I will be damned……" Duo let out a whistle. "Fuck, I can't even see the house from here!!!" He stared at the acres of green from where he stood before he reached up and tentatively pressed the bell on the gate. A few moments of silence passed before the metal gate opened up. "This is hauntingly familiar…." Duo laughed nervously before he entered the gate, and toward the hidden house.  
  
"You must be Mr. Maxton." The old lady greeted him politely before she took Duo's jacket. "Mr. Yuy's waiting for you upstairs in his room. I will lead the way."  
  
Duo only smiled nervously. "How's he doing? Getting better I hope?"  
  
"Mr. Yuy is recovering quickly. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Did he cause any trouble?" Duo winked. "Like a spoiled rat, making you deliver tons and tons of cookies for him or whine about the bitter taste of his medication?" He said playfully. "Oh, I could just see him pouting and whining about how you should mix the medication in some sugar water."  
  
The old lady finally let out a chuckle, breaking her serious look. "I am not sure if I will ever live long enough to see that." She looked at Duo with amusement. "Heero….I mean, Mr. Yuy hardly had any friends over, except Mr. Peacecraft. I would say you are the first of his age, Mr. Maxton."  
  
"Aw.. Duo is fine for me. Mister sounds too formal." Duo grinned. "Yeah, he must have paid me a lot to come visiting him."  
  
The old lady smiled at the remark. "Duo, it is very kind of you to pay Mr. Yuy a visit."  
  
Duo smiled. He surveyed the expensive furniture and paintings around him, finding very little personal things, such as family pictures. He frowned. The house was spectacular. But too spectacular. Duo would say the house felt more like a five star hotel than a personal home. "What was Heero like?" Duo tossed the question out casually as he trailed behind the old lady.  
  
The old lady stopped in front of a wooden door. She knocked three times, seriousness already gathered on her face again. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxton is here." She let out a small smile reserved only for Duo before she turned and left.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noin stood in front of a familiar red sport car. She nervously took in a deep breath as she waited. The early winter cold had already invaded the Northeast. Falling leaves, precariously hanging on the tree branches, were at the mercy of the gusty wind. Noin automatically buttoned her jacket as she withstood another blown of freezing coldness while the broken leaves tumbled past her and swirled into the sky. Noin bit down her blue frozen lips as the cold weather tried to remind her the gentle sunshine of San Francisco.  
  
But Noin ignored as she focused on the apartment in front of her. She leaned slightly against the red sports car, knowing exactly whom it belonged to. She caressed the car through her heavily padded gloves. She could not deny how much she had missed the time she spent with Milliard, even though she had desperately tried to suppress the memory while she was in San Francisco. Suddenly, she found herself wondering what would happen if Heero had never existed.  
  
But the thought left as quickly as it had came. Shame downed on Noin's face as she berated herself inwardly. She liked Heero. His strength, his calmness and his confidence had moved Noin. It was no wonder Milliard had fell for the boy. Hell, if she were only a few years younger, she would have loved Heero as well.  
  
Heero was like a mysterious gift, waiting to be unwrapped and Noin knew just how much Milliard wanted to tear away that cold expressionless face.  
  
Except that the world was a cruel place where things just did not happen according to people's wishes.  
  
Noin lifted her head just in time to spot the blonde hair man closed the apartment door behind him. Noin lightly smiled for she noticed that Milliard was still wearing the trench coat she had bought him as a Christmas gift last year. Noin met the crystal clear blue eyes and took in a deep breath simultaneously. Her heart warmed up a bit as she thought to herself that maybe she still has some chance.  
  
Noin straightened her coat and fixed her hat before walked toward her ex- boyfriend with determination.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy recognized Duo's voice as soon as Agatha had opened the front door. He could even hear and distinguish the unique footsteps Duo made on the wooden floor easily since Duo's energetic footstep contrasted the calm and steady footsteps of Agatha greatly. Heero's mouth curved upward slightly as he imagined the way Duo hopping around the house, fingering the fabrics and furniture as he made his way through the hallway.  
  
Just the way the first came he had met Duo years ago. Apparently, the curiosity and the energy was something that had never faded from the braided youth.  
  
Half sitting on his bed, Heero strained to listen, not paying attention to the crafty words on the book in front of him nor the soft classical music in the background, but to that constant chatter of his visitor who was, at this moment, ascending the stairway to his room.  
  
Realizing that his mind was entirely occupied by that baka, Heero immediately returned to his cold expression without knowing why.  
  
Perhaps years of distancing himself from people had become a habit he could not rid of.  
  
Thoughts flashed quickly as Heero pretended to bury himself deep into the world of words again. But his ears betrayed him as he found himself listening to those footsteps intently.  
  
*hop * HOP*  
  
Duo must be at the top of the stairs now.  
  
**slide stroll slide stroll **  
  
Duo must be playing with the Oriental rug that was so smooth and soft that one could not help but to dig his foot in.  
  
*silence *  
  
Duo must have stopped in front of the African vase, toying with the intricate design carved on the side of the vase.  
  
*hop. Hop thump *  
  
He was now in front of his door….  
  
** knock knock knock**  
  
"Yo. Sleeping beauty." Cheerful greeting shouted into the room as the door flung open unceremoniously. A lovely long braid swung behind the visitor as he stepped into the room. His sheer presence brightened the meager room instantly. "Your prince has come to rescue you from the fire-breathing dragon."  
  
Hidden behind his book, Heero allowed one last smile surfaced and faded before he put down the book on his lap. He eyed at his visitor coldly while his pounding heart secretly betrayed him. Suddenly he was glad that they had taken off the heart rate monitor from him yesterday.  
  
Seemingly immune to the expressionless face, the violet-eyed youth laughed. "I have bust my butt to slay the dragon for you in order to come rescue you and this is how you repay me?" He winked. "What an ungrateful Sleeping Beauty you are."  
  
Suppressing his urge to smile at the playful tone, Heero glared as best as he ever could.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Please, Milliard……." Noin pleaded. Strapped into the passenger's seat, she could do nothing but put her hand onto the driver's tensed shoulder.  
  
Gripping the wheel tightly, Milliard twisted his shoulder roughly, getting rid of the comforting hand. He stepped onto the gas paddle. His red sports car speeded down the downtown street angrily.  
  
"Milliard….." Noin looked at Milliard worriedly but her determination had banished any more doubt. She had made up her mind. She had rehearsed on the airplane so many times. She would tell Milliard the truth, no matter how ugly it was. Her heart cringed as she saw the thin lines formed on his handsome face, but Noin steeled her heart. It would only be a short-term pain. "Heero does not love you……"  
  
Milliard made a sharp turn at a traffic light. The wheel screeched as the car missed a pedestrian by merely inches.  
  
Noin inhaled sharply as she watched the pedestrian flipped a finger at them. She had never seen Milliard like this before. Steady herself in the seat by grabbing onto the handle above the window, she ventured to speak again. "I just don't want to see you hurt…… Heero told me….."  
  
"Relena went to you?" Milliard suddenly hissed. His hands crossed as he made another sharp-turn. He ignored the "No turn on Red" sign.  
  
"Yes…. " Noin nodded nervously. Her hands fidgeted on her lap. She couldn't understand the anger behind his words. She had always known Milliard was not close to his sister but she had contributed the reason to their age gap.  
  
Milliard narrowed his eyes. Ignoring the road for a second, he grabbed her chin swiftly. His fingers dug into her soft skin. "Do not let her influence you." He breathed the words slowly in a dangerously tone. "I don't want to loose you to her."  
  
Noin widened her eyes as she felt the hot air blown on her face. She shuddered for she had never seen the usual gentle Milliard menaced like this.  
  
"Don't ever let her influence you. Don't fall into her trap." Milliard punctuated each word with uttermost hatred. He burnt his eyes sight into Noin, trying to make her understand.  
  
Instinctively, Noin flinched and averted her eyes. She did not want to see Milliard like this. The once gentle man was starting to frighten her and she did not want that to mar the wonderful memories between them. And therefore….  
  
Noin covered her mouth instantly with her hand as soon as she saw it outside of the car window. Noin felt her blood ran as cold as the freezing wind blowing outside of the car window.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo secretly let out the pressure that was building in his chest after he saw the improvement on Heero's physical condition. His face was still as angelic as he used to be. The scar left on his forehead was luckily hidden behind his usual messy brown hair while a fresh bundle of bandage wrapped around his chest hid the badly bruised flesh.  
  
Though Heero still did not look like he would be able to get off the bed anytime soon, Duo was relieved that most of Heero's bandage was gone. Otherwise, he would have broken down in front of Heero again if he were to see those hideous bloodstain bandages again. "Still a man of few words, Heero." Duo flashed his smile again, happy to see that Heero had indeed recovered as fast as he had promised  
  
The stoic Japanese boy maintained his silence as if to echo Duo's words.  
  
Duo did not mind much at the silence for he was only glad that Heero was well enough to glare at him again. Who would have guessed that he had missed that glare so much? Duo walked up to the bedside, ignoring the cold expression on that handsome face. "Just want to let you know…." Duo grinned. "Alex Mueller cannot even lift a finger to wipe his ass at this present moment."  
  
Duo smiled as he saw Heero raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah…." The smile spread wider. "The official story is that he fall off a 10 story high building and somehow got hit by a car or something." The longhaired man winked with mischief. "Never mind how he could have ended up in a dark alley when there was no building higher than 3 stories around. And the rest of the gang.. well…." Duo dramatically placed his finger in front of his lips. "If I tell you, I would have to kill you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know, Heero." Duo laughed as he shrugged. "You would have wanted to do it yourself, but god knows when you will be able to get off bed? So I hope you don't mind that I am having someone to take care of them for you…" Duo looked up at the clock hanging above the bed.  
  
"348 punches and 104 kicks." The Japanese boy stated flatly.  
  
"Eh?" Duo averted his eyes from the clock.  
  
"348 punches and 104 kicks."  
  
"Geee, Heero." Duo widened his eyes and understood. "Now I can see how you could hold a grunge against me for the past 10 fucking years." Duo dug out his cell phone and pressed the phone number. "I hope it's not too late."  
  
The phone rang twice before a voice was heard from the other side. Duo brought the phone closer to his grinning mouth. "Hey Trowa, I would like to order 348 punches and 104 kicks please." Duo grinned, winking at Heero at the same time as he talked into the phone. "Make it super sized okay?" Duo paused before another smile spread on his heart-shaped face. "Super! Thanks pal."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Pressing the disconnect button and tugging the phone back into his pocket, Duo smiled. Sometimes, he just loved the way Heero called him an idiot.  
  
But how the fuck did he know that baka meant idiot? Duo didn't think he had taken any Japanese lessons before. Duo studied the Japanese youth, who was now staring back at him with his clear blue eyes that shimmered something Duo could not readily read. Duo could also see that Heero's flawless rosy lips curved up, forming a smirk he had dreamt for the past every night, in which he eagerly ravished with primal hunger. Duo suddenly found himself quickened his breath uncontrollably as he traced Heero's form from his face to his body. The silky skin, barely covered in bandage and his tank top, was now enticing him, whispering promises that made Duo's pants tightened uncomfortably. Duo moistened his lips without knowing.  
  
Heero was beautiful.  
  
The thought jolted him like a thunder in the storm. It lightened up his darkness and awakened his desire.  
  
The surroundings faded. The white noise disappeared.  
  
Heero became the brightest object in his field of vision. Duo was fully aware of the smallest movement of Heero's hair dangling in front of his face. It was then Duo caught the sight of the hidden scar on Heero's once flawless forehead.  
  
The scar angered him, boiling his soul. Duo clenched his fists as he found the urge to gather the Japanese youth in his arms. He wanted to protect him from all harms. He wanted to be his side forever. He wanted to love him like no one else could.  
  
Losing his self-control, Duo reached and cupped the beauty in his hand in reverence as he slowly leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Duo sighed contently as he experienced the softness and sweetness of the lips pressing against his, lips that were Heero's. And it would belong to no one but…..  
  
"SHIT!" Duo blinked and pulled his head back hastily as he realized what he had done. To his horror, the long-braided youth found himself sitting on the bed. His own body leaned against Heero's warmth and his arms wrapping around the injured patient. "SHIT!!!" Duo gulped again. " I am so sorry! I didn't know what came to me!" He quickly removed his hands from the warm body and literally jumped off the bed, his face burnt with embarrassment. "I mean, I must have hit my head somewhere. I have been finding myself daydreaming practically every minute!!! I am so sorry!! I promise it won't happen again. I really don't know what was going through my head……" Duo babbled, not really knowing what he was talking about. His panic violet eyes wondered everywhere in the room, except to the direction of Heero. Just as he was considering to bolt out of the room, a powerful hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the bedside. Duo lost his balance as he tumbled onto Heero's bed again, landing his back into Heero's lap. Duo widened his eyes as he noticed the Japanese youth's face was only inches above him. He could practically feel the heat radiated from Heero.  
  
Duo panicked even more. He struggled to get back to his feet but Heero's strong grip, as impossible as it might seem considering the guy had had most of his bones broken, did not allow him to do so. He stared straight into Heero's usual eyes. He could not determine if it was anger he was seeing for the usual cold eyes were now candled with emotion.  
  
"God, Heero. I am so sorry!" Duo mumbled, still lying in Heero's lap in a very vulnerable position. He tried to bring his arms up to defend himself from the anticipated strike but failed for Heero was still holding him down as the Japanese youth loomed over him. "Shit, shit, shit. I already said sorry all right? I didn't mean to er… I mean…I wanted to but I didn't think I actually would do it… shit. What am I saying? I already did it! But the point is… I didn't mean……..mphem…."  
  
Duo stiffened, feeling the soft lips on his. His mind spun wildly, not really knowing exactly what was going on but enjoyed the pleasurable assault. He closed his eyes, shouting down his reasoning department and feeling the hot tongue caressing his lips. Once or twice, he had even felt his lower lip nibbled, sending a tingling sensation down to his spin. Duo inevitably let out a moan, which encouraged the sweet assault even more. Heero's tongue was now lingering at the pressing line of his lips. Duo succumbed, opening his mouth just enough to grant the sweet intrusion. The eager tongue then swiped the warm cavern. Duo could feel his knees knocking at each other as his body went weak. He let out soft whimper.  
  
His assaulter immediately deepened the kiss. He captured Duo's tongue easily and began to suck on it deliberately and softly.  
  
"Heero…" Duo muttered his sweet torturer's name as he felt his tongue being caressed and sucked. He had never felt like this before. It felt so good and so right. It was totally different from Wufei who had stolen his first kiss. He had felt so much more. It was like an addictive little drug that invaded his body. Now that Duo had tasted its sweetness, he could not imagine living without it ever again.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"STOP!!!" Noin screamed, suddenly feeling the sports car swayed dangerously to the side to avoid the kid who suddenly appeared in the middle of the road.  
  
But in return, the car lost its control as the wheels skid on the concrete.  
  
A sudden rush of adrenaline flooded her as Noin gripped and dug her fingers in the armrests. In reflex, she rammed her foot onto her imaginary break paddle while she stared at the increasingly large building every millisecond.  
  
Noin shut her eyes. She did not even have time to scream the second time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What was that?" Duo breathed heavily as his assaulter finally released them from their kiss. He could still feel the presence on his lips as his flesh throbbing in need. "Why did you kiss me? I thought you were going to hit me or something…."  
  
"You talked too much."  
  
"What?" Duo tried to calm down his breathing but Heero's answer did not help. The long-braided youth tried to focus but the only thing he could really see was Heero's tempting lips.  
  
"You talked too much. I had to shut you up."  
  
Duo widened his eyes as he caught the rosy red lips forming a smirk he knew too well. "You kissed me to shut me up?" Duo shook his head in disbelief, even with a hint of disappointment. "My mother does that to shut my father up."  
  
"I know. You told me."  
  
Completely missing the meaning behind Heero's last sentence, Duo scratched his head and frowned. "So… you only kiss me to shut me up?" Hurt was shown on his heart-shaped face.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo smiled as he watched Heero, cupping his face and leaning for another kiss. "Mum….. I should talk more if this is what I get……" Duo deepened the kiss this time. He ravished Heero's mouth softly before he remembered… "Wait." Duo pulled back, frowning. "What do you mean I told you? When did I tell you that?" Duo could not decide if Heero's smirk was annoying or seductive this time. "Talk to me." Duo pouted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Heero Yuy almost chuckled. Almost. Because Heero Yuy never chuckled.  
  
Just as Heero, using all his energy just to maintain his poker face, opened his mouth, a few knocks were heard, breaking the magic spell that had bound the two youth together.  
  
Duo's face fell as he watched, in silence, that Heero picked up that cold expressionless face again. His chest tightened, loosing himself in utterly confusion.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" Agatha appeared, her face void of any emotion as she held the door. "I am sorry to intrude but….."  
  
"Heero." The owner of the soft feminine voice stepped out behind Agatha. She was dressed in an elegant pale blue dress that revealed her perfection in every part. A lovely smile that would have captured everyone's heart at that instant..  
  
Even Duo could not control himself for he was mesmorized by the beautiful youth who was now walking toward them.  
  
"Heero. I hope you are feeling much better. I came as soon as I heard what happened."  
  
Duo shuddered. The soft voice was like a feather that caressed a person's soul every time it was heard.  
  
"Hn." Came the usual reply from the Japanese youth, miraculously unaffected by the beauty.  
  
The girl, however, was not discouraged by the cold reply. She quickly gave Heero a knowing look before she turned to Duo. "You must be Mr. Maxw.. well, forgive my awful memory." She smiled innocently. "Mr. Maxton is it? My name is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Just call me Duo." Duo strained a smile, suddenly finding the girl not as appealing as his first impression had told him. He spared a secretive glance at Heero and found the japanse youth's tensed body language.  
  
"Yes, Duo." Relena nodded, stepping closer to shorten their distance. "I really appreciated your time to visit Heero…." She paused. A lovely, friendly smile played at her lips as she enunciated the next two words with unnecessary clarity. "My fiance."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It hurt.  
  
Noin could hear muffled sound of siren going off but could not determine the direction of where it came from. She felt her body was lifted and was placed on something soft.  
  
Where is Milliard….. Noin painfully cracked open her eyes but the blurry vision only nauseated her even more. Whiteness. That was all she could see. Whiteness. She tried to speak but found herself trembling instead.  
  
Gods. It hurt so much.  
  
Noin shut her eyes, feeling the pain was reaching its climax and her own body was falling and falling. She was losing control, just like the car minutes before…. Or was it hours ago? Noin could not tell time. Everything was so distorted. Broken pieces of memory flew in and out. The first time she met Milliard. The first kiss she shared with the man she ever loved. The day she lost herself to his embrace. The night they broke up……  
  
I love you, Milliard….  
  
Noin felt herself falling even more until darkness finally claimed her. It wrapped around her aching body like a warm soft blanket.  
  
Noin sighed, closing her eyes and submitting herself to the unseen force.  
  
It was surprisingly soothing. In it, she found release. In it, she found freedom.  
  
Noin opened her eyes, easily located the only bright star in her world of darkness.  
  
She smiled for she no longer felt guilt nor pain.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It hurt.  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked as he watched the girl's mouth moved but heard nothing. He felt his body tensed like a stone as he stood there staring back at Relena like an idiot who was just struck by a car.  
  
Her fiancé. Heero was HER fiancé. Duo widened his eyes and immediately shoot a confirming glance at Heero. Blank Expression. That was all he could see from Heero. There was no denial but the seemingly silent acknowledgement. Duo tried to speak but found himself trembling instead.  
  
Gods. It hurt so much.  
  
Duo shut his eyes, feeling the pain was reaching its climax and his own body was falling and falling. He was losing control, just like when he had kissed Heero minutes before. But this time was different. He felt coldness rather than heated passion. He felt pain, rather than sheer pleasure.  
  
I love you… Heero…  
  
Duo strained a smile. "Well." He avoided looking in the direction of his lost love, keeping his tone as light as he could muster. "No problem. It was my duty as the representative from my school to come visit Heero. Now that you are here, Relena. I will just excuse myself here……." Duo turned and walked out of the door slowly. He tried not to bolt out of the room like he wanted for he still needed that shred of dignity.  
  
The room was enveloped in a silence that would have suffocated any living beings.  
  
Duo could not take it anymore. Fuck dignity. He ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Mr. Maxton…..." Agatha watched the long-braided man with concern.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Duo trembled as he whirled to face Agatha. Realizing that his tone was inappropriate, he immediately dropped his voice. "Just don't say anything…..Agatha…" Duo pleaded. "please…"  
  
Agatha pressed her lips hard and watched Duo trembled uncontrollably. Suddenly, she did not know how to deal with the boy in front of her. So instead of saying the words on her mind, she reached out and tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
But Duo shrugged it off before the hand even came in contact. He panted, giving this one last heart broken look at Agatha before he ran out of the house.  
  
Without his jacket, Duo did not give a damn about the weather. He did not even feel the piercing cold attacking his exposed skin. Instead, Duo only found himself falling and falling until finally, pain was no longer a feeling but an integral of himself.  
  
Duo cringed.  
  
The pain just would not go away.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	14. Rivals: A thin line between love and hat...

Title: Rivals 14  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death. The two ended up in the same high school and in the same extra curricular activity (well, almost). Heero was the diving team captain while Duo was the swimming team captain.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Noin, persuaded unknowingly by Relena, flew back to Boston to see Milliardo Peacecraft, wanting to tell him that Heero did not love him. Milliardo became agitated in the car, causing an accident…  
  
Previous  
  
Without his jacket, Duo did not give a damn about the weather. He did not even feel the piercing cold attacking his exposed skin. Instead, Duo only found himself falling and falling until finally, pain was no longer a feeling but an integral of himself.  
  
Duo cringed.  
  
The pain just would not go away.  
  
Chapter 14 ---A thin line between love and hate---  
  
"A human heart is nothing but fragile, don't you think? Heero." Relena smiled sweetly at her fiancé.  
  
"Out." The Japanese youth said evenly, his expressionless face stared not at her but the blank wall in front of him.  
  
"Heero," Relena neglected the man's words. "I am merely telling him the truth."  
  
The Japanese boy finally turned his attention. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the beauty in front of him. "Omae O korosu." His fingers dug into the bed sheet, as if he tried hard not to launch himself at the girl full force.  
  
Relena tilted her head and smiled even more. "I love you." She threw the words out carelessly, in a mocking tone she usually did not express. "Can't you see I am falling head over heel for you?"  
  
"You love no one."  
  
Relena laughed. "You are more perceptive than I had previously thought." She inched toward his bed. "As you can see…." She was now by his bedside, her angelic face leaning toward his. Her long blonde hair draped down, brushing his shoulder. "I hate you. The sight of you is like a needle in my eyes ." She whispered into his ear like music.  
  
Heero suddenly swung his fist upward, intending to knock her out of his sight.  
  
But Relena backed way just in time. She steadied herself as she peered down at her fiancé lovingly. "Take it easy, Heero. You wouldn't want your wounds to open, would you?" She gave him one last smile before she turned her heel and started to walk out of the room. "Believe me, Heero….." She reached the door. Before she opened the door, she glanced at the Japanese youth on the bed. She smiled like an angel descended from the heaven. "…..that you will feel the amount of hatred that I have for you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Treize Kushrenada tiredly took off his bloody gloves and threw them into the biohazard trashcan as he walked out of the surgery room while a nurse held the door for him. A fresh stream of air immediately rushed toward him as he took off the cotton mask on his face.  
  
It had been a long night to the doctor. His muscle ached from hours of stressed tension. Treize closed his eyes and inhaled. "How long, Une?"  
  
The nurse closed the door behind her. "The surgery lasted 4 hours and 15 minutes." She handed him a chart for him to sign. "You have accomplished another miracle, Dr. Kushrenada."  
  
Treize took out a pen from his front pocket. "Miracle indeed." He briskly signed the paper on the chart. "I did not think I could have saved him."  
  
Une retrieved the paper and smiled. "The man was very lucky. He would not even have any chance if you were not here, Dr. Kushrenada."  
  
Treize smiled at the comment. "Did anyone found out his identity?"  
  
Une shook her head. "No, when the paramedics found him, everything was destroyed in the accident. They were lucky to pull him out of the car in time."  
  
"Well, no matter. Ask his identity when he is awake so the police can finish their report." Treize took off his bloody surgeon coat. "In the meantime, take good care of him, Une." Treize opened his locker and retrieved his jacket. "The man had just gone to hell and back in one day."  
  
Une nodded, watching the doctor walking down the hall. As the doctor disappeared from her field of vision, the nurse turned her attention back to the surgery room. Through the huge glass window, the nurse could see the busy medical staff tidying things up for the man who still lied unconsciously on the once white but now bloody hospital bed.  
  
It was a scene she saw everyday on her job. The blood stained everywhere in the room. It was on the floor and even on the ceiling. The gruesome sight, however, longer impacted her as much as she experienced in her first year. She was, fortunately or unfortunately, desensitized from it. So instead of gasping at the crimson red, she focused her attention on a technician who was cleaning up the massive golden hair spilled on the floor.  
  
Une sighed and unconsciously fingered her own red hair tied up in two bundles.  
  
It could not be helped.  
  
The injured man had suffered tremendous injuries on his head. In order to stitch up his wounds, the medical staff had no choice but shaved off his gorgeous long hair…..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell sat rigidly on a cold stone in a little park of his residence neighborhood. His house was only blocks away but the long-haired youth had no intention of going home. Though his mind weakly reminded him that it was already past midnight and he had a curfew to adhere to, Duo could not even stand up or move his legs. With only the cold breeze and dimmed streetlight accompanying him, Duo bathed in his own misery.  
  
Who would have thought falling in love was such a painful, heart wrenching experience.  
  
Duo locked his fingers together so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn into a shade of whiteness.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The long-haired youth lifted his head up, locking his eyes with a pair of clear blue.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The injured man blinked his eyes open. Pain immediately traveled his body as he tried to move his fingers. Confused, the man shifted his eyes down to his body and discovered his arm was infested with IV needles. His chest was bundled in crimson stained bandage.  
  
The man widened his eyes as he felt yet another stream of pain past through his legs.  
  
What happened?  
  
The beeping sound coming from his heart rate monitor did nothing to answer his question.  
  
The man breathed laboriously. His throat was uncomfortably dry. Threads of his thoughts seemed to mingle together. The man sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
They must have administrated some kind of sedative to him, causing him not to think clearly.  
  
The man concentrated on his breathing. He vaguely noted that it was very quiet in the room. Even the world outside seemed dead.  
  
What time was it?  
  
A car zoomed by outside of his window loudly. It's tires made a high pitched sound as it raced toward its destination.  
  
The man snapped his eyes open. His eyes widened at the sound.  
  
The accident.  
  
The man suddenly remembered.  
  
The speed, the scream and the heat were all coming back at him with full force.  
  
Noin.  
  
As the woman's name entered his thoughts, the man immediately tried to sit up. But his attempt was futile for his body was still too weak to obey his command.  
  
The car was going so fast. The building came near with every passing milliseconds….. The car spun out of his control. It slammed into the building like a bullet…..  
  
"Noin!!!"  
  
The man covered his face with his trembling hands.  
  
"NOIN!!!!!"  
  
He screamed in the dark.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quatre widened his eyes. After hours of searching around the neighborhood, he finally found him.  
  
"Duo?" He watched his friend lifting up his head and stare at him with a somewhat blank expression.  
  
A sight he was not accustomed to.  
  
"Duo, your mother is very worried. She has already called my house at least 10 times! Everyone is looking for you!" Quatre watched the violet eyes shifted away from him and focused on the dirt ground instead.  
  
"Um." Came the feeble reply.  
  
Quatre had never seen Duo like this before. The alarm went off in his head as he noticed that Duo had nothing but a T-shirt and jean on him. Quatre sighed and carefully took a step forward while shedding off his jacket. "You are trembling, Duo." He sat on the cold stone next to his friend, draping his jacket on Duo shoulder. "I know you want to skip school, but getting yourself sick in order to that is not worth it." Quatre smiled. He huddled himself closer to his friend. After he gave his jacket to Duo, he only had a layer of sweater to protect himself from the December cold. But Quatre did his best to ignore the cold. He had to somehow start conversation to get Duo talking. Quatre chuckled inwardly at the irony.  
  
Since when did he ever need to –start—a conversation with Duo?  
  
"So what was so interesting about the swing?" Quatre made his first attempt. He pointed at the swings directly in front of them.  
  
No reply. Quatre watched Duo continued to stare at the space blankly. If this was the usual Duo, the long haired youth would have started bringing up random topic to joke around already.  
  
The situation was not good. Duo did not even seem to hear him. Quatre decided to switch his tactic. Maybe if he started to throw names around, he would eventually get some response from the stoic long-haired youth.  
  
"So that Meiran girl was pretty cute." Quatre pitched his second attempt. "She seemed to have a very strong will. I think Wufei has finally found someone other than you to bicker around."  
  
Quatre studied his friend intently and still found no visible response.  
  
Okay, so Wufei and Meiran were not the ones.  
  
Quatre had originally thought that Duo was jealous over Meiran. During their dinner together the last time, Wufei had spent most of the time arguing with Meiran as the girl recounted their meeting. Quatre still remembered that it was a very amusing sight, seeing someone other than Duo to match Wufei's seemingly callous words. But Quatre knew better. His Chinese friend was perhaps the softest one among them. Though Wufei always tried to put up a tough appearance, the fact that Quatre caught him eyeing at the girl's wound repeatedly only confirmed his thoughts of Wufei.  
  
Being ever the persistent one, the good-natured blonde hair youth mentally crossed out Wufei's name and tried again. "By the way, Trowa really beat the crap out of those people who cut your hair." Quatre stood up and walked toward the swing. He touched the metal chain and gave it a little push. "He did what he was told. 348 punches and 104 kicks." Quatre sat on the swing and his feet pushed off the ground to start the swing going. "Those people were brutal weren't they? I can't believe they did that to Heero Yuy…. I wonder if he is doing all right….."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Bingo!  
  
Quatre strained to control not to let his hopeful expression shown on his face. He continued to keep the swing going. "Yes, Duo?" His long-haired friend had finally responded to him. He suppressed his smile as he threw a careless glance at his friend. But what he saw only made him immediately stump his feet on the ground, stopping the swing. "Duo……"  
  
"Do you know……"  
  
Quatre could not say anything nor do anything as he watched drops of crystal clear tears emerged and slid down his friend's cheek.  
  
"… that love hurts……"  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Please calm down!!!" Une held the man's wrists down. "Please don't move too much, the IV….."  
  
"NOIN!!! NOIN!!!!!!" The man twisted his body. "Where is she!!! Where!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't move like that if I were you in present condition."  
  
"Doctor!" Une looked toward the door, her hands still busy holding down the man. "Doctor Kushrenada! He won't stop moving! And he had already wakened up everyone in the hospital…."  
  
The man breathed hard. He looked at the doctor wildly. "Where is Noin? WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
"Noin?" Treize locked his eyebrows. "Une, did anyone come in with him?"  
  
"Eh? No… The paramedics only brought him in….."  
  
The patient watched the doctor walked toward him. Somehow, the serene face of the doctor had him down. "Noin….. where is she?" Recognizing the doctor's authority, the man asked the approaching doctor in his normal tone.  
  
"If the paramedics did not bring her in…. " Treize pressed his lips, wondering if he should pronounce his thoughts with the risk of agitating his patient even further. Treize studied his patient and found that the man looked up at him with a strong determination. "If the paramedics did not bring her to the hospital, she was either all right or … could not be helped."  
  
The man sank into the hospital bed. He remembered clearly that Noin was right next to her when the car exploded……  
  
"I am sorry." The doctor said quietly.  
  
Noticing that the man no longer struggled like he did, the nurse loosened her grip on him. "What is your name?" She fixed the IV fluid. "We could not find any identification on you."  
  
The man blinked his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Une, leave him be." Treize, resisted his urge to yarn. The hospital had called him in during the middle of the night, thinking that there was an emergency to the patient.  
  
"But Doctor…." The nurse finished changing the IV fluid and walked toward the doctor.  
  
Treize did not answer but turned toward the patient. "Take good care of yourself, young man. It took all my talent to save you. Don't waste my effort."  
  
"Zechs." The man said finally. "My name is Zechs."  
  
Treize watched the man briefly, seeming to consider the truth behind his words. "Well, Zechs…" But in the end, he smiled, betraying none of his thoughts. " Welcome back to the land of living."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oni-chan." The little blonde haired girl, dressed in her elegant blue dress, walked toward her older brother gracefully as her father had sternly taught her. "Aren't you coming to the fund-rasing dinner with father?" She blinked her gorgeously large eyes at her brother for she worshiped her brother dearly.  
  
"No."  
  
The little girl stepped back, hurt by her the terse reply. Though she was only 7, she could hear the coldness from her brother. It pained her to see her brother looking at her with such indifference. "But father said….." She timidly started but the words trailed off when she saw that her brother had already turned his back on her.  
  
"You are going over to that Japanese kid's house again, aren't you?" Biting down her lips, the girl said calmly.  
  
But the young 11-year-old child only ignored her. He put on his jacket and opened the door.  
  
"Please~~ oni-chan!" The little girl perched her lips up. "If you are not going to the dinner, take me with you?" She pleaded. "I will be good…. I don't want to go with father to the fund-raising dinner….." She fingered her blue dress. "Can I come with you? I promise I will be quiet….. I promise I ….." The girl stopped her words in her mid-sentence.  
  
Her older brother did not even hesitate as he closed the door behind him.  
  
The girl dropped on the floor. She clenched to her pretty blue dress. "I won't cry…. I won't cry…." She bit down her lips hard. "Father said crying is a weakness a politician cannot have." The tears threatened to leak out from the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. "I won't cry….. I will never cry….."  
  
The little girl winced as she tasted the iron taste on the tip of her tongue. She stood up immediately. Reaching into the closet, she grabbed her thin jacket out. She then practically ran out of the house, intending to follow her brother to the Japanese kid's house.  
  
Thankfully, the destination was only blocks away. The little girl hid behind the tree and watched her brother stood in front of a gate.  
  
Seconds later, a Japanese boy about her age appeared and opened the gate. The girl gasped. Though she had only met the Japanese kid once at her brother's birthday party, she never really looked at his face closely.  
  
The Japanese kid was very good looking, almost surpassing her brother……  
  
"Oni-chan…." The little girl shifted her attention to her brother. And immediately, she was angry at the scene.  
  
Her brother smiled. He smiled so brilliantly at the stoic Japanese boy.  
  
The little girl clenched her fists, letting the jealousy take over her emotion.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	15. rivals: Obligation

Title: Rivals 15  
Author: Canisa  
Pairing: various for now (6+1, Noin+6, 5+2, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.   
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Treize Krushenada, a surgeon, saved a man, who later declared that his name is Zechs.....  
  
Chapter 15   
  
"Mommy, may I go out and play... with onii-chan?"  
  
"Relena dear." The woman kneeled next to her young child. Her eyes leveled with the blinking huge blue eyes. "Have you prepared your piano lessons?"  
  
"But mommy, please...can I go with him to Heero's house too?"  
  
The woman stood up, the softness in her eyes faded instantly. "Relena." Her tone hardened. "A Peacecraft does not beg in such whining tone." She looked down her child. "Milliardo can establish good relationship with the Yuy's by himself. You have other important things to do. The concert is next week."  
  
"But mommy...my fingers hurt......."  
  
Ignoring her child, the woman turned, heading toward the door. The words rolled off her tongue like icy crystal balls. "Practice your piano. No excuses. After that, I expect to see you at the dinner table."  
  
"..mommy....."  
  
The woman placed her delicate hands on the doorknob. "And dress properly this time. We have guests You know how much I hate to see you in those hideous jeans."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked his eyes open at the piercing sound of the alarm clock. Sighing tiredly, he threw his arm away from his eyes and propped himself up against the headboard.   
  
Monday.  
  
Such a depressing thought.  
  
Duo yarned, stretching his four limbs out and straight. And he immediately felt the dried tears on his cheek as his facial skin tightened unnaturally. He immediately sucked in his breath, one arm came up to rub off the dry tears.  
  
And he remembered.  
  
He had cried.  
  
Last night's memory slowly came to him like an open book. Quatre was with him the whole time when he was in the park, sitting on the cold stone and withstanding the attack of the cold breeze.  
  
He had confessed his feelings to his best friend. He had told him everything. Duo had to admit that it had lessened some of the weight off his shoulder but the pain was still there.  
  
Duo chuckled bitterly.  
  
If love can make one feel the fullness of life, it is also a sharp edged sword that could slice through one's heart.  
  
Duo looked out the window, not looking away at the beam of sunshine that went straight into his clear violet eyes. Instead, he watched a bird perching on the tree branch of his window and only had time to briefly wonder how in the world the bird could survive in this bitter cold before he heard the noise.  
  
It had come from near the door. It had sounded like a wood scrapping against the carpet.  
  
Alarmed, Duo grabbed his bed sheet as he turned around to the source of the sound.   
  
"Gomen."  
  
It this were not a dream, the world must have turned up side down. Duo blinked his eyes for the second time in the morning. He watched the familiar youth sitting on his chair like the bird perching outside of his window and he wondered how in the world the man could be in his room at this hour.  
  
As if to read his mind, the seemingly imaginary youth spoke. "Your mother had let me in."  
  
"How.........." The words tied up with his tongue as Duo slowly leaned forward.  
  
"Your friend," the youth paused slightly. "drove me here."  
  
"Quatre......"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Quatre drove you here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo landed his feet on the ground as he stared at the vision before him. He pinched his cheek hard. "Quatre Winner drove you here?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo sank into his bed. He suddenly had the urge to pound his head into the wall. "Why?" Duo lost his control. His mental capacity could not comprehend what the hell was happening.  
  
Was this a dream?  
  
Or was this reality?  
  
As Duo was lost in confusion, the youth watched him with his usual coolness. A slight smirk suddenly sprang across his face. And the youth spoke with a rich voice that resonated in the room like a ray of light that dispersed the darkness in the room.  
  
"Because I need to see you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Treize shifted the gear to reverse, the other hand wrapped around the passenger seat as he looked at the back window of his mercede-benze. He smoothly backed his car into his reserved parking spot near the hospital entrance.  
  
It was not easy to be a surgeon. Though the amount of money he earned would probably make people drop their jaws with envy, Treize life was practically monopolized by his work. The beeper and cell phone on his belt have become the sole communication between him and the world surrounded him.  
  
Thousands of faceless patients had gone through his hands in the little operation room that had no window to the outside world. He could be there for hours and not knowing if it was day or night.   
  
As sharp as the clock Treize walked to the already busy hall and stepped into the office at exact 7 Am as he usually did. Treize acknowledged Une's presence.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Treize waved his hand and took off his coat.   
  
Nurse Une immediately took the coat from the doctor's hand as she handed the doctor his daily schedule chart.  
  
Treize flipped through his schedule of operations lined up for him. The doctor had learned not to wince as he saw the unreasonable estimated hours of operations lined up for him. Treize did a quick mental calculation and realized that he probably would not be able to make it back until midnight again. But Treize did not mind too much at the long hours for he has no one to wait for him in his oversized luxury apartment. And besides, often his beeper would go off in the middle of the night, asking for his return to the hospital anyway for various emergencies anyway.   
  
Just like the one last night.  
  
Treize finished putting up his white coat. "How's that patient from the last night?"  
  
"Eh?" Nurse Une was about to hand her doctor his first patient's profile but was startled by the question. 5 years of working with the doctor, Une had established a rhythm with her boss. But today, the doctor had uncharacteristically broke off that rhythm and asked her an unfamiliar question. "Room 607 you mean?"  
  
Treize took the folder from his nurse's numb hands. He scanned through the information with trained speed. Not even taken his eyes off the paper, he replied. "The one from the car accident."  
  
"He was quiet after you left." Nurse Une tilted her head, trying to recollect any abnormalities of the patient. "I don't think there is any infection based on the report of the nurse who changed his bandage this mor...."  
  
"Good." Treize immediately cut off her sentence as he placed the patient's folder underneath his arm. "Phone the blood bank." Treize tossed the words clearly before he walked out of the room. "This patient has hemophilia. Tell them we need a few more bags of type B."  
  
Nurse Une smiled as she recognized the rhythm being restored. "I will do it right away."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Heero Yuy. That's your name, isn't it?"  
  
The little Japanese boy turned around. He watched the little blonde haired girl with his usual stoic expression. Only the sound of the ocean waves pounding at the side of the yacht answered her question.  
  
"You have very pretty blue eyes."  
  
The little boy did not acknowledge the little girl's compliment. He stood firmly, not bothered by the unbalanced state as the yacht parted through the ocean waves. If not for the occasional blinkings of his eyes or the way the ocean breeze was caressing his messy brown hair, one would have thought the little boy was a real life sized mannequin.   
  
"They shine like the tiny blue stones on my mommy's necklace."  
  
The little Japanese boy stood on the deck alone, facing the little girl. The other guests on the yacht were in the main cabin drinking and socializing. It was the celebration of the New Year's after all.  
  
"I can see why my brother likes you very much."  
  
The sky was painted in a crimson color as the sun danced at the tip of the horizon.  
  
"You are very handsome. As handsome as my brother."  
  
The yacht tipped slightly to the right as the wind picked up its intensity. A muffle cheering voice could be barely heard from the deck.  
  
The little girl suddenly bit down her lips as the friendly expression left her angelic face. "Leave my brother alone."  
  
The Japanese boy stared back at the girl blankly.  
  
"He is MY brother.. before you came, he is always there with me......"  
  
The wind picked up a bit more suddenly. The angry sea pounded on the yacht, tilting it at a greater angle.  
  
Caught by surprise, the girl lost her balance but regained it immediately as she steadied herself by holding to the rail. The wind blew through her hair, masking her eyesight. Frantic with fear, she kneeled, centering her gravity lower as she brushed away her hair. As her eyesight was clear, she gasped as she spotted the Japanese boy's body went over the rail. As if watching a movie frame by frame, she watched the fallen boy plunged slowly toward the raging sea.   
  
The ocean wave came again, tilting the yacht to other direction.  
  
A sickening sound of a soft body colliding with the metal, though faint, went straight to the girl's ears. Holding onto the rails tightly, the girl risked staring down into the ocean.  
  
There was no one there but the waves. She could not see the Japanese boy. Trembling, she held onto the rails even tighter. Realization finally downed to her as the girl opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Duo Maxwell stared at his unexpected visitor. Claying only in his boxer and an oversized T-shirt, the longhaired youth was speechless as he heard the answer.  
  
//"Because I need to see you."//  
  
"There is nothing more to say Heero." Duo averted his gaze and tried to focus his attention to the world outside of his window. He noticed that the bird from earlier had already flew away. "Go back to your fiancé." The longhaired boy emphasized the last word.  
  
The sound of the wood scrapping the carpet came again. And then Duo could hear the sound of the doorknob turned. Biting his lips, Duo suddenly turned around, unable to contain himself any longer. "I don't understand you at all!!!!" He suddenly yelled, not caring that it could have alarmed his parents down stairs. "Heero Yuy! I don't fucking understand you at all!!"  
  
Heero turned, staring boldly back at the longhaired youth. The bandage wrapped around his head and his body did not make him look weak but only more determined.  
  
"Why are you here?" Duo pounded his fists on the bed. "Why are you really here? Is it because Quatre begged you to come? Why? I don't need your fucking pity and sympathy!! WHY!!!"  
  
"Because I need to see you." The words came quietly. "Your friend has no part in this."  
  
Duo blinked his eyes. "But Quatre....."  
  
"He only showed up at the right time and the right place."  
  
"That's it? Just to see me?"  
  
"For now." The Japanese nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Don't you think you have some fucking explaining to do?"   
  
"You said there is nothing more to say."  
  
"God damn it!" Duo threw the pillow toward Heero, but purposely missed as the pillow hit the door solidly and then slided down to the floor. "Don't smart-mouth with me right now!!"  
  
Heero sighed, making his way back to the chair slowly.  
  
"Well?" Duo could see clearly how Heero's injuries were making his every movement painful. But the rage over took the longhaired boy's emotion. "Damn it! What is this fiancé shit! And why the hell did you.....did you fucking kiss me last night!"  
  
Heero sat on the chair and stared into Duo's violet eyes again.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes. "Because I owed her my life."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Treize tiredly shed his disposable surgeon coat and threw them in to the biohazard bin. Leaving the clean-up job to the other personnel, he walked out of the operation room and then out of the medical building for a small break.  
  
It was noon. Treize had an hour until the next scheduled operation. Treize walked toward his mercede-benze. He opened the passenger side door and sat on the passenger seat. He opened the cabinet, digging out a pack of cigarette and a lighter. Treize put one cigarette between his lips and lit up the end of the cigarette. He sank into the chair and closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath as he inhaled the smoke.  
  
"How about a cigarette, doctor?"  
  
Treize recognized the deep voice. He tilted his head toward the source and opened his eyes. "A patient in your condition should not smoke."  
  
"And a doctor like you should know what the nicotine does to your lung."  
  
Treize smiled as he flicked off the cigarette. "I see you feel much better already, Zechs." He eyed at his patient who was now sitting in a wheel chair, pushed by a young nurse. Still dressed in his hospital gown, his patient had a fresh roll of bandage wrapped around his head. Treize suddenly felt sad for his patient as he remembered the bloodily matted blonde hair.  
  
"No thanks to you, doctor."  
  
Treize was slightly amused at the reply. "And why is that?" He watched his patient with interest. He saw no spark of life in his eyes. The doctor determined that the patient was not trying to be funny.  
  
"It's better off leaving me dead."  
  
"Death is just an easy way out, Zechs." Treize sent away the nurse as he stood up and walked behind Zech's wheel chair. He placed his hands on the handles.  
  
"So how about that cigarette, doctor?"  
  
"Not now, Zechs." Treize pushed the wheel chair toward the garden. "Not until you are healed."  
  
"I will never be fully healed."  
  
Treize smiled. "Then I shall not smoke until the day you are healed enough for a cigarette." The doctor dug out his pack of cigarette and held it tight in his hand.  
  
"Then I guarantee you will not die from lung cancer, doctor."  
  
Treize laughed. He stopped the wheel chair by the pond. Stepping a few steps away from his patient, the doctor stared at the water briefly before he threw a glance at Zechs again. "Sounds like I am in the win-win situation, Zechs." He smiled and then threw the pack of cigarette into the water, causing rings of waves started to spread on the surface of the pond.  
  
"Remember..." Treize whispered. "Dying is only the easy way out."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
TBC 


	16. rivals: Water

Title: Rivals 16  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (13+6, 6+1, 5+2, meiran+5, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Treize Krushenada, a surgeon, saved a man, who later declared that his name is Zechs…..  
  
Chapter 16 --- Water----  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" The little girl grabbed onto the rail so tightly that it turned her knuckles white. "Onii-chan!!!! Papa!!!! Mama!!!!!"  
  
With her knees still on the deck, she spared a glance at cabinet door. No one had rushed through the door. No one had heard her.  
  
The little girl tried to bind her body to the railings, dare not to let go of the support, dare not to take off and rush into the cabin. Giving up on calling for help, she looked down at the sea wilding, eyes searching. The sky darkened even more, making it harder for the little girl to look for the Japanese boy. "Heero?" She called out timidly at first, her voice buried under the howling of the gusty wind.  
  
The yacht rocked like a pendulum, subject to the mercy of the waves beneath and the wind blowing across.  
  
The little girl panicked, feeling nauseated at the same time. She still did not see anything that resembled the Japanese boy. "Heero?!!!!" She slowly leaned her little body outside of the yacht while still holding onto the railings like her lifeline. "Heero!!!!" She bit down her lips as her eyes widened with increasing panic. "HEERO!!!!"  
  
She moved along the railing carefully and slowly. Each rocking of the ship made her tremble with fear. The seawater splashed onto her new white dress. The coldness invaded her senses. She shivered.  
  
Suddenly, she was confused.  
  
She had thought she absolutely hated him. Hated him for robbing her brother. Hated him for his good looks that stole her brother's heart. Hated him for taking away her brother's attention from her. Hated him for leaving her all alone in the hands of her materialistic parents.  
  
She had always seen Heero as a rivalry that she wanted to crush like a little bug underneath her thumb.  
  
But instead, under the darkening sky, she screamed and screamed until her angelic voice had turned into a hideously hoarse sound, calling his name from the depth of her soul that she never knew she had it in her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"She saved you." Duo watched Heero incredulously, tumbling the words out with disbelief. "And that's why you propose to her?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"ARGGHH! You are fucking driving me nuts!" Duo threw his hands in the air. "Will you ever get to the point? Answer my question straight." Duo dashed toward Heero, his face merely inches before the Japanese youth. "Then why the fuck are you engaged to her?"  
  
"It's a consent between our parents."  
  
"It's arranged?" Duo gasped. "At this day and age? And you agreed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo sighed, backing and sinking on his bed. "I suppose she is pretty and all. And she is your savior too!" Duo said with a slightly mocking tone as he averted his eyes, not looking at Heero. "You love her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right." Duo looked up the ceiling. The tone hinted his disbelief in Heero's word. The unspoken words of 'then why the hell did you agree to marry her' buried in the back of his throat.  
  
Silence filled the room, making the air thick with uncomfortableness. Duo fidgeted. His one hand came up to his hair and twirled it around his fingers.  
  
Just as Duo was fighting hard what to say next, the alarm clock suddenly went off again. The sharp, shrieking sound made Duo jump and immediately slam the snooze button almost in reflex.  
  
On the receiving end of Duo's attack, the poor alarm clock did not take the force well. It rocked like a ship trapped in the raging sea before it eventually tumbled down the nightstand, crashing down on the floor.  
  
"Shit." Duo cursed under his breath as he hopped down the bed quickly and bent to pick up the clock. He toyed the clock in his hand a bit before he started to speak quietly. "Look. This whole situation is too complicated for my taste……" The longhaired youth brushed the face of the clock softly, not looking up. "Heero…. I would be lying if I said I don't have any affection for you." Duo paused, biting down his lip. "But I just can't …."  
  
"I am breaking off the arrangement."  
  
"Do you understand? I can't…." Duo suddenly lifted his head up when Heero's soft words sank in. He stared at the Japanese youth, his eyes huge. "What did you say?"  
  
The cobalt blue eyes stared back at him boldly.  
  
Duo trembled. "What did you say?"  
  
Heero smiled, knowing that for once he had said the right thing. He approached Duo, closing the distance between them as he raised his arm. His finger traced down Duo's jaw line. "I am breaking off the marriage." He repeated, eyes never taken off Duo's.  
  
Duo only blinked, words forgotten.  
  
The corner of his mouth curved up as Heero slowly closed the distance even more.  
  
Duo held his breathe. He could feel the hot air coming from Heero. The Japanese's hair tangled with his. The cobalt blue eyes looked even more gorgeous as he……  
  
"Duo, honey! You are gonna be late to school if you don't hur….." Duo's mother stopped dead at the doorway. "Oh……." She did not waste any pause as she wisely turned away but the smile was still seen by the two boys.  
  
Surprised, Duo tumbled back in embarrassment, a shade of crimson colored his cheek. "Yah, mom, be right there…….." He mumbled and scrambled toward the closet, trying hard to hide his embarrassment by turning away from Heero and fishing out a clean T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Where is that damn shirt….."  
  
"Here."  
  
Duo turned around, his hands automatically came up to catch the flying T- shirt. In the mean time, the longhaired youth locked his eyes on the Japanese. He swore that he could still the remaining warmth in those blue eyes. Suddenly Duo felt hot on his cheek, remembering the feeling of Heero's lingering touch on his skin.  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
"Eh?" Like just woken up from a dream, Duo was clouded in confusion.  
  
"The State competition. Baka"  
  
Duo stoned for a brief second before he slapped himself on the forehead. "SHIT!!!"  
  
Heero only sighed. He expected as much.  
  
"Shit, shit , shit , shit, SHIT!!!!" Duo jumped over the bed to get to other side of the room. He then kneeled and dug out his duffle bag. "Odin is gonna kill me." He grabbed his Walkman nearby and stuffed it into the bag roughly. "HE is going to be so fucking mad!!!" He looked for his goggle.  
  
"You forgot the practice training yesterday." Heero made a statement.  
  
"Mom!!! Did you see my goggle?!!" Duo stopped searching underneath his bed and turned around, his mouth perched up slightly at Heero. "And whose fault do you think it is that I forgot about the practice?!!"  
  
"Duo!" The mother yelled from the downstairs. "You are going to be late!! Quatre is waiting for you outside!"  
  
"Coming!! Coming!!!" Duo shouted and glared at Heero in a benign way at the same time.  
  
Heero ignored it.  
  
"DUO!!!" The mother was persistent.  
  
"Shit, I guess I will just borrow one from someone." Duo zipped up his duffle bag and flung it on the bed. He then stripped off his pajama, changing into his T-shirt and pulling his jeans up his legs.  
  
"It's right here."  
  
Duo looked up, seeing his goggle dangling on Heero's finger. Duo finished zipping up his jeans. Grabbing his duffle bag in one hand, he dashes toward Heero. "Oh, thanks man!" He took the goggle. Not knowing exactly what to say, he paused before he made his mind and started to rush out of the door.  
  
But Heero took a hold of him by the wrist.  
  
"What?" Hiding his nervousness, Duo spun around. "Did I forget something?"  
  
"No, I forgot this." Heero stepped up and closed the remaining distance, sealing their lips together for a fraction of second before he released him.  
  
Duo blushed, ferociously.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Un….." Duo only managed to blur out a single syllable.  
  
"Duo!!!!" The patience in the mother's calling was already gone.  
  
Duo gazed at Heero briefly before he turned and practically flew down the stairs. But as he reached the bottom, he threw back a glance at Heero. "You are not going to class?" The voice was hopeful.  
  
Heero shook his head. "In a week." He paused, realizing what Duo might want to hear. "But I will be at the competition."  
  
"You are gonna dive?!" Duo widened his eyes.  
  
"No." Heero held his gaze. "Just to see you swim."  
  
Duo heard the words loud and clear. And he simply could not believe it. He could feel his heart wanted to leap out of his chest with joy. He blushed ferociously again but smiled brilliantly this time. "I am gonna break the record for you, baby." He swung the duffle bag behind his back. "And you know it."  
  
Heero smiled. "I know it."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The little girl did not know how or when she finally spotted him. She watched in terror as the Japanese boy's arm was miraculously caught between the loosen ropes dangling down the yacht.  
  
"Heero!!!!" She called out.  
  
But the Japanese boy never lifted his head up. His small body floated between the waves.  
  
The little girl was scared by his unresponsiveness. The fact that it was so dark that she could not see his face made her even worried.  
  
"HEERO!!!" She screamed at him. "You can't die yet!!! YOU just can't die yet!!!" The little girl turned around, shouting at the cabin. "Onii- chan!!! Onii-chan!!!!"  
  
A huge wave came, loosening the Japanese boy from the rope even more.  
  
The little girl made her mind quickly. She slowly and carefully followed the railing toward the lifeboat. When she got there, she searched for a rope and a life jacket. She remembered exactly how to put on the lifejacket and how to pull this little red tag so that jacket would expand and pack with air. After that, while sitting down the deck, she wrapped a thick rope around her tiny waist as tight as she could. She then tied the other end of the rope on the railings.  
  
"Heero!!!" She called out. "You can't die yet!!!" She slowly stood up, the rope tightly bonded around her waist. "Because…. Because…… " She struggled to figure out her mind but couldn't.  
  
She knew she hated him. There was no way she had feelings for him. Right?  
  
Another wave pounded on the yacht furiously.  
  
Keeping herself balanced, the little girl gave up trying to figure herself up and locked her eyesight on the Japanese boy. She took in a deep breath. The wind blew across her face, letting her blonde hair danced wildly in the air.  
  
"Heero!" She called out one last time. "You just can't die yet!"  
  
She jumped.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He jumped.  
  
His arms extended as he submerged in the water happily. It's been so long since Duo Maxwell enjoyed the coolness of the water. He had never thought he missed the smell of the chlorine this much. It had been a long four days since he swam. The incident with Heero had really thrown him off track on the practicing. In the mist of confusion and frustration, he had forgotten about the damn state competition and the Sunday practice.  
  
Hence he had been avoiding Odin for a while now. He even sat all the way in the back of the bus just so that he did not have to face his wrath. God knows how many laps would he make him to swim! But now that they arrived the competition ground and Duo was relaxed. Unlike other swimmers, Duo was never tensed. To him, swimming was fun. He never treated it like a real competition. He simply loved the feeling of the water running through his body. Though as athletic as he was, he never loved basketball or baseball more than swimming. Perhaps it was the idea of the sweating body that made him vote swimming as his favorite sport.  
  
Whatever it was, Duo did not care because he was in the water now.  
  
He kicked vigorously in the water as his arm reached forward. Wrapped in that familiar touch of coolness, the longhaired boy felt safe and content.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!"  
  
Even with his head submerged in the water, Duo could still hear and distinguish whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Where. The. Hell. Were. You. YESTERDAY?"  
  
Normally, Duo would cringe at that voice, but he didn't. Instead, he lifted his head from the water and stared straight at the coach. His eyes still shimmered with happiness from this morning's incident. "Yo, coach Odin." He called out cheerfully, not bothered by the ugly look on his coach's face.  
  
"Do you know what the hell is it today?"  
  
Duo briefly wondered since when did the coach started talking in a voice that was an octave higher. But wisely, Duo chose not to point that out. "Yeah, the state competition, Coach."  
  
The Coach narrowed his eyes. "Heero is gone, Wufei is gone." His voice getting higher and louder. "You are my only chance of at least winning something today!!!"  
  
"Heh?" Duo stared at the coach incredulously. "Wufie is gone? Why?" Duo scratched his head. "Then who the hell is going to dive?"  
  
Odin looked at Duo slyly.  
  
"Oh no." Duo backed away in the water. "Oh no you won't."  
  
Odin smirked.  
  
"I cannot dive!!!" Duo widened his violet eyes. "Don't make me go UP there!"  
  
"DUO! There you are!"  
  
Duo turned his attention away from Odin, just in time to see his friend, Quatre, walked toward him. Duo waved, a goofy smile hung on his face. "Yo!"  
  
Odin folded his arms. "You are going up there."  
  
"Heehhhh?" Duo shook his head wildly. "Not going. Definitely not going to go up there and dive."  
  
"Hi, Coach Odin." Quatre greeted politely. "What's the fuss?"  
  
Duo turned toward his friend, pleading for help. "Q!! Help me here! He is making me dive!!"  
  
Quatre laughed at the puppy dog eyes. "Coach, please do give Duo a break. He really cannot dive."  
  
Odin raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because….." Quatre was going to continue his sentence but a cold splash of water suddenly attacked him. "Duo!!! I am trying to help!" The blonde boy looked down at his now wetted shirt with slight displeasure.  
  
"Don't you go there, Q." Duo made a gesture of splashing water again. "Don't you even go there."  
  
Odin was going to say something but was distracted as the announcement of a meeting for the coaches was made. "You better warm up and get ready, Duo." The coach hurriedly dropped the words out before he left.  
  
Duo only exhaled, happy that the coach had finally dropped the subject .  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Duo." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Don't even." Duo glared.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Can I ever swim again?"  
  
"You can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it."  
  
Zechs laughed. "You sound like a third grade teacher, Doctor." He watched the way the sun settling down in the far west. "Can I even walk?" He whispered.  
  
"From a strictly medical point of view, I'd say no." The doctor settled himself down on the bench next to his patient's wheel chair. "But then again, we doctors make mistakes."  
  
"And how often is that, Doctor?"  
  
"Often enough for you to have a chance to walk and swim again."  
  
Zechs turned his attention to his doctor. "You always talk to your patients like that?"  
  
"No. I don't' talk to them." Treize paused. "I usually meet my patients when they are already under anesthesia. Most of the time, I don't even see their faces."  
  
"So why are you talking to me like this?"  
  
"Because you are the first one that proved that my judgment was wrong."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I did not think you could survive when you came in."  
  
"I see." Zechs held his gaze at the doctor before he averted his eyes and looked up to the sky. "Same sentiment here." He whispered.  
  
The doctor watched his patient with curiosity, wondering why he seeks out death so eagerly. The doctor decided to switch to a lighter subject. "So you love swimming?"  
  
"No."  
  
The doctor was now amused. He did not expect to hear that answer. "Then why ask me if you could swim again?"  
  
"Because swimming is a necessity." Zechs said calmly.  
  
"Swimming is a necessity." The doctor repeated as his curiosity deepened. "Care to share your thoughts with me on that one?"  
  
Zechs looked away, his eyes watching the already darkened sky. The memory of that horrible night came back to him like a flood.  
  
The doctor waited patiently but in his heart, he already knew the answer. His patient was not ready yet.  
  
"What is your name, doctor?" Zechs finally broke the silence as he turned back his attention at his doctor again. His own clear blue eyes met the doctor's pale blue ones squarely.  
  
"Treize Krushenada."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	17. Rivals:

Title: Rivals 17  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (13+6, 6+1, 5+2, meiran+5, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Treize Krushenada, a surgeon, saved a man, who later declared that his name is Zechs…..  
  
Chapter 17 --- "I need you"  
  
"He looks happy."  
  
Quatre smiled. He leaned against his boyfriend on the bench, his fingers intertwined with the other boy's. "He does, doesn't he?" The clear aqua eyes focused on the long-haired swimmer who was now warming up in the Olympic sized swimming pool.  
  
"What happened last night."  
  
"You mean what happened this morning."  
  
Trowa glanced at his love.  
  
Quatre laughed softly. His boyfriend's unspoken words were understood. "I merely gave Heero a lift, that's all." The blonde haired boy looked up to Trowa. "I'd say things have worked out between them quite well, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Trowa nodded. He watched his friend made another lap in the pool and was satisfied with Duo's speed. He then looked toward the diving team, eyes searching. He could not spot his other friend. "Where is Wufei?"  
  
"He left the diving team." Quatre sipped on his coke, eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrow.  
  
"He went back to karate." Quatre added another piece of information.  
  
Trowa lightly squeezed the blonde haired boy's hand, telling him that the information was not enough.  
  
"You know how he is. Always talking about honor and stuff."  
  
Trowa pressed on with his questioning look.  
  
"Well….You know how I became the captain of the karate team after he left?" Quatre smiled mysteriously. "I told Wufei that the sensei took away my captain title and gave it to this new girl."  
  
"Out of favoritism?"  
  
"That's what Wufei thinks."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrow again. "What did you make him do this time?"  
  
"Hey." Quatre laughed softly. "Let's get this straight. I only told him that the sensei gave my captain title to this new girl. Whatever he assumes from that statement is his business right?" Quatre's smile was getting wider and wider.  
  
Trowa sighed. He could not beat this lovely blonde boy who also happened to be a member of the debate team. "He thinks the coach is acting on favoritism and he is going back to restore the honor of the karate team." Trowa voiced out his thoughts.  
  
"Yup." Quatre suddenly hardened his expression. He then pushed up the end of his eyebrows with his fingers. "INJUSTICE!!!" Quatre shouted uncharacteristically. "There is no honor in favoritism!"  
  
Trowa almost laughed. He recognized whom Quatre was trying to imitate.  
  
Quatre relaxed back to his angelic expression. "So Wufei vows to take back the captain title."  
  
"I thought you wanted him to be with Duo."  
  
Quatre shrugged. He looked away and watched his long-haired friend getting out of the pool. "I just want them to be happy." Quatre then smiled. "It seems like this is the best set-up right now."  
  
Trowa put his arm around his boyfriend.  
  
"So you didn't ask me who this new girl that beat me." Quatre snuggled towards Trowa's warm body.  
  
Trowa tightened the embrace. "Meiran."  
  
"You are no fun." Quatre pouted. "Sometimes you should act a bit clueless so that I could get to tell you all my glorious schemes."  
  
Trowa allowed himself a small smile before placed a light kiss on Quatre's forehead. "How did you convince her to join the karate team?"  
  
Quatre submerged himself in the warmth of his boyfriend. "I only informed her that…." He rested his head on Torwa's shoulder. ".. there is no females on the karate team."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The little Japanese boy felt it even before he opened his eyes.  
  
Pain.  
  
Sheer pain traveled his whole body. It was as if every inch of his skin was stabbed by thousands of needles.  
  
The freezing cold water surrounded him. But the coldness was nothing compared to the pain. Or perhaps it was the cold water that spurred the pain.  
  
"Heero……"  
  
The Japanese boy blinked his eyes, and was surprised to discover the presence of another human being next to him.  
  
"You cannot die yet…."  
  
He widened his eyes as he realized that the girl who was confronting him earlier was now hanging on to his body. Both of them floated in the middle of the sea, linked to a rope but subjected to the mercy of the water.  
  
"You just CANNOT die yet…."  
  
The Japanese boy blinked his eyes again and reassessed their situation. He could see the bright yellow life-jacket on the little girl's body and the reality hit him that it was he who was hanging onto the girl's body for his dear life.  
  
"Because ….. onii-chan would be sad if you do……."  
  
She was here to save his life.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As the announcer notified that the warm-up session was over, Duo Maxwell got out of the pool quickly. He whistled as he draped the towel over his shoulder and walked toward the rest area.  
  
"Yo Duo!" A teammate called out. "You are not going to swim like the last time are you?"  
  
"Hell no." Duo laughed as he dug out his Walkman from the duffle bag. "I am gonna break the record." He sorted out the tangled earphone before he placed on his ears. "I am on fire today!" He winked and pressed the play button.  
  
The fast rhythm immediately blasted into his ears, boiling his spirit. Duo Maxwell closed his eyes and lost in the music as he imagined the way his body cutting through water like a torpedo.  
  
He would win.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
He would win for Heero Yuy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was time.  
  
Heero Yuy took his eyes away from the clock and got out of the bed. He winced slightly for he could still feel the light pain in his chest. But it was nothing that he could not handle. The little pain would not deter him from going to see Duo swim.  
  
He had promised him that.  
  
But to get to the place, he would have to call a taxi. Though as rich as his family he was, he never bothered to ask for a car for he never had any desire of asking anything from his parents. It was a good thing that the state swimming competition was not too far away.  
  
"Agatha." Heero called out as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Yuy." Agatha showed up at the bottom of the stairs as soon as her name was called. A hint of grief was in her tone.  
  
Heero glanced at the old woman and noticed a shade of redness in her eyes.  
  
Had she been crying?  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow slightly but said nothing of his observation. "I won't be in for dinner." The Japanese boy informed her in a slightly soft tone.  
  
Why was she crying?  
  
Agatha nodded. "Should I call a taxi for you?"  
  
"Yes." Heero bent and put on his shoes, his eyes never left the old woman due to his concern.  
  
Oblivious of her master's glance, Agatha walked slowly to the desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello." She spoke in a suppressed voice. "This is Yuy's residence. We would like a taxi."  
  
Still heeding the woman's behavior, Heero took out a jacket from the closet.  
  
"The address is 110 Cherry Hill Road." She paused. "Destination?"  
  
Just as Heero was going to tell Agatha where he intended to go, the old woman had already beat him to it.  
  
"To the Colony Hospital." Agatha replied into the phone calmly but a drop of tear betrayed her as it slide down her cheek silently.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The little girl shivered.  
  
No matter how many layers of blankets the adults had been piling on her, she could still feel the piercing cold.  
  
The water dripping down her trembling body took her body warmth. The wind blowing across her face attacked her.  
  
All these contributed to the coldness she felt. But what really hurt her was the cold glare from her brother.  
  
Why did he look at her like that?  
  
Surrounded by a group of concerning adults, the little girl paid no attention to the care but questioned silently as she stared back at her brother in confusion.  
  
The cold blue eyes that had no indication of affection staring back at her like needles piercing her heart.  
  
Why did he look at her like that?  
  
She could not decipher. She could not read his expression.  
  
The little girl bit down her lips, watching her brother wrapped another blanket on the Japanese boy. She did not miss a glimpse of concern and care from her brother's face. She did not miss the way her brother tenderly brushed his fingers against the Japanese boy's cheek. But when her eyes connect with her brother's again, the care and the concern had promptly vanished. In its place, it was nothing but coldness.  
  
Why did he look at her like that? Did she not save his precious friend?  
  
The little girl wanted to cry. The bitterness in her threatened to come out.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did he look at her like that?  
  
"Milliardo! Could you bring Relena inside the cabin? We are contacting the coastguard for help!"  
  
The little girl's heart skipped a beat as she watched her brother obeyed their parent's command. She felt her brother's swept her feet and picked her up effortlessly.  
  
"Onii-chan…" The little girl breathed. How long had it been since she was this close to her brother?  
  
But the brother did not reply. He continued to walk toward the cabin, carrying her in his arms.  
  
"Onii-chan……" The little girl looked up to her brother, trying to read his expression.  
  
"Relena….."  
  
Hope emerged in her as the little girl listened to her brother intently.  
  
"I know it was you who pushed him into the sea."  
  
Her eyes widened with disbelief. Had she heard it right? Her brother had got it all wrong….. It was not like that. SHE HAD SAVED HIM!!!! It was she who had risked her life to save him!!!!  
  
"You touch him again…."  
  
No no no no no no no!!!!!!! The little girl screamed silently inside her, still too shock to voice any sound.  
  
It was not like that! IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!!!  
  
"You touch him again……."  
  
What was this flickering emotion she saw in his eyes? It could not be. IT COULD NOT BE!!  
  
The little girl suddenly felt she was dropped heavily on the bed. But she did not feel the physical pain, she could only feel her heart was dripping with blood. She lied on the bed, frozen, watching the brother bent and grabbed her chin hard.  
  
"If you touch him again, you will pay 10 times for every pain you inflict on him."  
  
Hatred.  
  
The little girl recognized it. It was hatred she saw flickering in those usually gentle blue eyes.  
  
She twisted away from the hold and buried her face in the pillow. The sound of the door slamming did not shake her soul. It was her brother's hatred that imprinted in her mind that shattered her soul.  
  
The little girl clenched to the bed sheet, the tear flew freely down her cheek and wet the bed sheet.  
  
The only thing that was on her mind was….  
  
She should have left him drowned.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Treize… It was all my fault, you know that?"  
  
The doctor withdrew his needle from his patient's arm. "The accident?"  
  
Zechs nodded, sinking back to his hospital bed. "I was the one driving. I should be the one who died, not her."  
  
Treize said nothing as he capped the needle. He then twisted the body of the syring so that the needle would come off.  
  
Zechs stared into the whiteness of the ceiling. "You know sometimes, you don't know what you feel until it was too late to say anything…."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
Zechs bit down his lips, his mind spun furiously before he lowered his eyes and acknowledged softly. "Yes…."  
  
"There is nothing you can do right now to mend that mistake, Zechs." Treize spoke gently. "Only the present matters."  
  
Zechs turned his attention to his doctor. He discovered acceptance and sympathy in those eyes and not contempt. "Treize……" It's been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that.  
  
Just as Zechs was going to say something more, the door suddenly flung opened.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Duo Maxwell flexed his muscles as he stood on the platform. His competitors lined on either side of him, though he was not at all concerned about them. Instead of being tense like them, he waved at Quatre and Trowa cheerfully and gave a victorious yet not exactly comforting smile at his nervous coach.  
  
And then he searched.  
  
His violet eyes scanned through the crowd, looking for that one certain individual who had stolen his kiss and made a promise to be here this morning.  
  
Duo bent and stretched once more, trying to warm up his body as much as possible.  
  
His eyes still swiped through the crowd once again.  
  
It should not be that hard to fish out that messy brown hair but the long- haired boy was having a hell of trouble locating him.  
  
That was, of course, under the assumption that he was here.  
  
Duo raised his arms and inhaled.  
  
Maybe he was stuck in traffic. Maybe he overslept.  
  
Duo exhaled and brought his arm over his head sideway, stretching his body.  
  
Maybe he was lost. Maybe he forgot where the competition was.  
  
Duo shook his hands, loosening his wrists.  
  
Or maybe he forgot the promise. Hell, he might not even really mean it when he said he would come.  
  
// "Just to see you swim"//  
  
Duo shook his head violently but caught himself immediately and made the movement looked like he was trying to loosen the muscles around his neck.  
  
"Round 5. All swimmers please get into position."  
  
Where the fuck was that jerk? Duo cursed silently as he extended his arms forward. His head lowered, focusing on the water before him. To his dismay, Duo could not help but noticed that the shade of the blue water was very much like the color of Heero's eyes……  
  
"Ready….."  
  
Duo lifted his head slightly, looking over the crowd again.  
  
"Set….."  
  
He still did not see him. Where the fuck was he?  
  
"Go!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Heero….You came.." The voice hid a slight hint of disbelief.  
  
The Japanese youth, on the other hand, stood frozen at the door, unable to move any further into the room. In fact, he was so shock that he did not notice that a doctor had walked passed him and closed the door behind him. Instead, he only watched the familiar man on the hospital bed.  
  
"Heero…. you are all I have left….." Minutes passed before the man on the bed finally made the statement.  
  
The Japanese youth slowly approached the bed. His eyes widened as he took in the vulnerable form of his childhood friend.  
  
"Noin…. Noin is dead….it was all my fault….. my fault…." The man on the bed started to choke on his words.  
  
Heero said nothing as he sat down on the hospital bed. His mouth went dry.  
  
"Please stay with me…….."  
  
The pleading eyes focused on him intently, seemingly to burn a hole into him.  
  
"You are all I have left….."  
  
Heero shivered as he felt his hand grabbed.  
  
"I cannot loose you too….."  
  
Heero lowered his head.  
  
"I need you….."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	18. Rivals: teaser....

Title: Rivals 18  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (13+6, 6+1, 5+2, meiran+5, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Milliard/Zechs was injured in a car accident. Though he was saved by Treize (doctor), his guilty over Noin's death made him reach out to Heero, who had just started to sort out everything with Duo……  
  
Chapter 18 Teaser… not done yet.  
  
Treize Krushenada silently strolled out and gently closed the door behind him. He did not know the identity of the Japanese youth but he did realize how deeply Zechs cared for the new comer. For one thing, Treize had never seen Zechs expressed such vulnerable side of himself before his eyes. The once long blonde haired man had always chatted with him with that air of calmness, but the Zechs he saw just moment ago was completely a man in need. Treize could clearly see that Zechs had forgotten his existence in the room completely. All he saw was the Asian youth who seemed to be too shocked to even utter a word.  
  
There really was no place for him in that room.  
  
Treize uncharacteristically leaned his back against the cold hard wall.  
  
That's why he walked away. That's why he left as quietly as if he did not exist at all in the beginning. He never thought it would hurt so much to see that someone held a greater position in Zechs' heart than him. Over the past few days, he must have deluded himself, thinking that he was the center of Zechs' world.  
  
No. That was not correct.  
  
What he should really ponder was how and when did Zechs become so important to him that it hurt to see him express his inner feeling to another human being?  
  
Things like this should not have bothered Treize.  
  
Medicine was always the center of his world. He cared the humanity in general and hence decided to go for the health care career. But the long studies and his experience in real life medical practice had taught him to be objective and not passionate. Treize had learned that in order to do his best for his patient, he could not be too emotionally attached to his patient. Therefore, Treize remembered every one of his patients, not personally, but professionally. With every new patient, Treize had earned another experience and skill for his future ones.  
  
But somehow Zechs broke the cycle. For some reasons, Treize lingered by Zechs' side just a bit longer than his usual patients. Not knowing when or why, Treize had found himself wanting to know more about Zechs each day.  
  
Treize sighed, his hands went up to his head, rubbing his temple.  
  
He had gotten himself into a mass. Treize knew there was a reason why he had remained a single for the longest time.  
  
"Dr. Krushenada. Please pick up line 8. Dr. Krushenada. Please pick up line 8."  
  
The professional side of him took over as Treize stood straight, hearing his name via the intercom. He pushed down his hands into his white overcoat. His blue eyes blink as he cleared his mind.  
  
He remembered he had a late operation scheduled for 6:30pm. Treize glanced at the clock, noting that it was already 6:22pm. They must be paging him for that. Treize walked down the hallway, making way to his office to retrieve the patient's file. He had seen it earlier this morning but Treize believed it was the best for him to review once again before the operation.  
  
Just as Treize was trying to recall the patient's medical history, he bumped into a running girl head on. Slightly disoriented, Treize steadied himself and immediately extended his hand to the fallen girl on the floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
The girl bore a wild look on her face, despite her delicate features. She said nothing as she quickly got up and ran past Treize. Her shoulder length blonde hair flew in the air elegantly.  
  
She had looked familiar to Treize.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo was pissed. He had won the competition as he had promised but the damn Japanese youth did not show up. The longhaired boy kicked at the bench furiously, barely registering Odin's presence behind him, whose temper was already shooting through the roof.  
  
"Duo!! Get ready. Dry up and put your jacket on. They are calling your name. You are going to miss the ceremony."  
  
Fuck the ceremony.  
  
Pushed by the coach, Duo could not say his true words but reluctantly slid the crumbled jacket over his head, his mind furiously as he tried to figure out exactly why Heero had broken the promise.  
  
//"Just to see you swim"//  
  
Duo tumbled back out to the swimming pool as Odin practically pushed him onto the platform. He stood lazily, his hands behind his back, resting at his waist. His violet eyes lazily glazed with blankness for his mind was somewhere out there.  
  
Where the fuck was he?  
  
Duo tapped his foot impatiently as he eyes swiped through the cheering crowds.  
  
"…… We are fortunate to have an honorary guest to present the medals to our champions today……."  
  
Duo was starting to get annoyed at the large banner his fans were holding on the bench. The large posters were blocking his view.  
  
"…….. well known for his generosity….….."  
  
Where the fuck was he?  
  
"…. Actively participate to improve the quality of our community ……….."  
  
Duo dug his fingers into his palm. Millions of torturous methods filled his thought as he continued his silent angry search.  
  
"….. we are very honored to have Mr. …….."  
  
Time froze.  
  
Duo looked down from his podium and felt a chill ran through his spin. He no longer heard the crowds cheering. He did not notice the gold medal, which was held out, in front of his face. Instead, he only saw the familiar man standing before him, whose angular face resembled that of Heero's, whose blue eyes surpassed the coldness on the mountaintop.  
  
Duo wished that those eyes did not recognize them.  
  
But the eyes blinked and blinked until miraculously a cloud of confusion surfaced, indicating that the man had finally remembered that he had seen Duo before and that Duo was supposed to be a basketball player and not a swimmer……  
  
"Hi….." Duo forced a grin weakly, knowing there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."…. Mr. Yuy….." Duo whispered the words out like a prayer.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
True to his strength in logic and reason, the confusion and shock only last a few minutes as Heero took control of his thoughts again. The Japanese youth assessed the situation objectively and quickly made the decision.  
  
Between Duo and Milliardo, it was clear who needed him the most.  
  
Noin was gone. Milliardo was clearly physically unable to get back onto his own. With his disagreement with his parents, Milliardo was right that he had no one but Heero Yuy himself.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was capable of going on with his life and taking care of himself without him. He had enough charm in him that he shall never fail to find another's heart.  
  
Comparing to Milliardo, Duo had a much greater probability of being happy without Heero.  
  
That he was sure, knowing the strength of longhaired youth possessed.  
  
But somehow, it hurt deep inside the heart that he never knew existed, the moment he leaned over and planted a light kiss on Milliardo's forehead. The pain grew even larger as he wrapped the vulnerable patient in his arms.  
  
"Stay with me…."  
  
The Japanese youth heard the plead for the third time. He opened his mouth, attempting to say the answer but closed his mouth before any sound was made.  
  
It pained him.  
  
Though he had made up his mind, he found himself hard to speak the word of confirmation.  
  
"Heero….."  
  
The Japanese youth closed his eyes. Images of Duo involuntarily flashed into his mind.  
  
//"Just to see you swim."//  
  
Heero was suddenly aware that he had failed that promise. The realization caused the uneasiness doubled and tripled, dangerously reaching the edge of his limit.  
  
"…. I need to hear you say it….."  
  
Milliardo's words were so weak yet so powerful that Heero could literally feel his heart torn and ripped and….…  
  
"Onii-chan!!"  
  
"Relena......" Heero whispered the name out calmly but in side, away  
  
from the public eyes, his emotion had tipped over the edge and his  
  
sanity was sinking down like a ship overwheled by the raging ocean  
  
waves.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	19. Rivals: 18b Abandonment

Title: Rivals 18b  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (13+6, 6+1, 5+2, meiran+5, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Heero's family held a grunge against Duo's because Duo's grandfather had indirectly caused his grandfather's death.  
  
Heero started to open up to Duo little by little until Relena Peacecraft finally showed her presence, declaring to Duo that she was engaged to Heero.  
  
Milliard/Zechs was injured in a car accident. Though he was saved by Treize (doctor), his guilty over Noin's death made him reach out to Heero. The Japanese youth recognized that between Duo and Milliard, the older man needed him more so than the young longhaired swimmer. Just as Heero was ready to make up his mind, Relena barged in……  
  
Chapter 18b ----abandonment---  
  
"Oniichan!!!" Relena cried out as soon as she stepped into the hospital room. Her usual composed gesture all gone in a flash as she saw the condition her brother was in. Even the sweet smile and the calculated eyes were replaced with a shocked and panic expression.  
  
"Oniichan……" She hesitantly tumbled toward the bed but as soon as she discovered Heero's presence, rage over took her like a storm. She pointed her finger at her rival. "Get out!!!" She shouted. Her throat throbbed in pain as it has never experienced such abuse. "Get out!! You are not even a family member. You do not belong here!!" She shook with anger.  
  
Things were not supposed to be like this.  
  
She screamed inside her.  
  
THIS was not supposed to happen!! Noin was supposed to tell Milliardo that Heero did not love him. Noin was supposed to be with her brother. She was not supposed to be dead. She was not supposed to make her brother need Heero Yuy even more!  
  
Relena bit down her lips so hard that her teeth sank into her lips, tearing the tissue. Her madden eyes reserved only for the Japanese youth. "You do not belong here!!" She reinforced her points, her voice started to tremble.  
  
But the Japanese youth only watched her with his usual blank expression.  
  
And it drove her crazy. The fact that he did not even recognize her as a rival for her brother's affection only deepened her hatred toward him.  
  
How could you compete with someone who did not even realize that there was a competition at all?!  
  
"You do not belong here!!" She chanted.  
  
Hatred was like a snowball rolling down the snowy mountaintop. It rolled and collected and grew, until it became so huge that it was able to destroy.  
  
He should have died that night. He should have drown in the sea. He should have……  
  
"He belongs here more so than you do."  
  
Relena whirled around to meet her brother's calm composure. His reply had came out so calmly that it sliced through her heart with ease. "Oniichan…."  
  
"You killed Noin."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell could literally feel his heart froze over. He was so tense that his muscles were now aching in pain.  
  
It was just his goddamn luck. Duo knew that there was a reason why he hated lying. There was a reason why he always maintained the virtue of 'always telling the truth' to avoid this kind of situation. Duo supposed that at this point, Mr. Yuy would not care that it was HIS SON who lied and not Duo himself. The fact remained. Duo was a Maxwell. It did not matter who did the lying, Duo would always be a Maxwell.  
  
"You are……."  
  
The long-haired swimmer felt a slight shiver for he was still in his speedo swimsuit, topped with a light jacket. He took a good look at Mr. Yuy and all he could think was that he would not be able to see tomorrow's sunrise….. Duo glanced at the pool quickly and at a spur of moment, he thought about jumping into the water for he doubted that Mr. Yuy would waste his nice suit on him………  
  
"You are ……Heero's friend?"  
  
All the tension suddenly withered away as Duo did not find hostility in the tone. "Yeah…. I guess so…….." Duo strained a smile as he secretly prayed.  
  
Could he be so lucky that Mr. Yuy did not make the connection and realize his true identity?  
  
Mr. Yuy knotted his eyebrows together, the gold metal dangling between his fingers. "But I thought Heero said you are a basketball player……"  
  
Duo wanted to dig and hide in a hole at this very moment. "Yeah… part time basketball and part time swimming ya know?" Duo let out a nervous laugh, the statement was a very stretched truth.  
  
Mr. Yuy squinted his eyes slightly and Duo could tell that he was trying to remember something. Duo sincerely prayed that he would not remember.  
  
"Well…." Suddenly, to Duo's delight, the confusion on Mr. Yuy's face faded and instead he gave him a very encouragingly light smile. He put the gold medal around Duo's neck. "Congratulation, Duo. Your part time swimming was certainly top notch."  
  
Duo smiled as Mr. Yuy gave him a pat on the back. The longhaired swimmer knew that he would see the sunrise tomorrow. And he would definitely savor it with Heero by his side…..  
  
Now…. Where the fuck was that jerk?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He could still remember the way the water stung his skin.  
  
"You killed Noin."  
  
Though it was so many years ago, Heero could still recollect the coldness of the sea. He could still remember the waves pounding at him without mercy.  
  
"IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THAT WAY!!!"  
  
But the strange thing was, Heero remembered that he was not afraid.  
  
"You had manipulated her. You led to her death. And I was the medium."  
  
He was not afraid of what would have become of him when he sunk beneath the waves for he had learned that death was only an inevitable end of a human's journey.  
  
"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT HEERO DID NOT LOVE YOU!!! WHY DO YOU LOVE A MAN WHO COULD NOT RETURN THE FEELING!!"  
  
His best teacher, his grandfather, had taught him that. Those old, lifeless vacant eyes had told him that no matter how much one cared, death was something that no one could escape from.  
  
"Go, Relena. I don't want to see you."  
  
The fact that you cared so much for that person would not prevent death's claim.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHUT ME AWAY? WHY DO YOU SEEK COMFORT IN HIM AND NOT ME? I AM YOUR SISTER!!! THE SAME BLOOD RUN THROUGH OUR VEINS!"  
  
That's why Heero never bothered to interact with anyone but to live off his thirst for revenge for his grandfather. In some strange ironic sense, his desire to compete with Duo on every level had sustained and maintained his bare interest in the living.  
  
"I am not like you, Relena. The same blood run in our bodies but I am not like you. I will never be like you. Father knows it. I will never be a diplomat like he wanted me to be."  
  
But that rivalry with Duo was over now. And finally, for the first time, he came to realize that the same feeling, which he had for his grandfather so many years ago, had emerged again.  
  
"Oniichan……"  
  
Except, this time, the feeling was so much stronger than before.  
  
"Can you understand living in a family and feel like an outcast and a failure? Have you ever seen Father's disappointed eyes when I could not even make a lively conversation with that goddamn son of some high political figure?"  
  
The feeling grew with each passing day. It expanded without limit and boundary.  
  
""Oniichan….."  
  
The worship. The caring. The sacrifice. The affection.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN IT COMES SO NATURALLY TO YOU?"  
  
And this feeling made Heero shivered with fear.  
  
"Oniichan….."  
  
Because love also accompanied sorrow.  
  
"How can you, oh the perfect Peacecraft, possibly understand how I feel? When I live constantly under the disappointment of Father and Mother? When I feel I am not even a Peacecraft?"  
  
The end of the journey of love was the sense of abandonment.  
  
"You are wrong… oniichan……"  
  
His grandfather died despite his affection toward the old man.  
  
"That's why I hate you, my beloved sister, when you are everything that I am supposed to be. And I hate you even more for trying to rub me of Heero…. when you pushed him off the yacht and had he almost drowned and then pretended like you saved him….. Why did you think I swim? Why did you think I practice so hard in the pool every day? God damn you, Relena."  
  
Noin died against everyone's wish.  
  
"BUT I DID NOT PUSH HIM!!! I SAVED HIM BECAUSE I KNOW HE IS EVERYTHING TO YOU!!! I love you, oniichan. Can't you see? Everything I did, I did to get your attention. You are my only brother….."  
  
Because life came so fragile and cheap, what was to prevent from death to rip Duo away and subject him again to that awful feeling of abandonment? He had a chance to avoid all of these.  
  
"Lies, Relena. Always lies."  
  
He should have drowned that day and ended it all.  
  
"It was all your fault!!!" The blonde haired girl suddenly turned, her eyes furiously staring at him. "You should have died that night!!! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DROWNED!!!"  
  
Heero Yuy locked his eyes with the girl and really looked at the girl for the first time since she had stepped into the room. Her words imprinted in his mind, echoing his same words.  
  
"Ninmu Ryogai." Heero gave the affirmative.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Er. Mr. Yuy?" Duo called out as he chased after Mr. Yuy into the parking lot. The ceremony was over half an hour ago and Duo had to pack up his stuff really face and raced out to find Heero's father.  
  
Mr. Yuy was ready to step into his Mercedes but heard the calling and turned.  
  
"Do you, er, know where Heero was?" Duo asked, still trying to catch up with his breath.  
  
"You have not heard?"  
  
Duo's heart cringed. He had a bad feeling about this. All of the worst scenarios flashed in his mind.  
  
"Heero is in the hospital, visiting Millard. There was an unfortunate traffic accident." After seemed like eternity, Mr. Yuy finally said.  
  
Heero was okay……  
  
Duo exhaled, relaxing visibly. "Thank you, Mr. Yuy. Do you know what hospital he went to?"  
  
"The Colony Hospital." Mr. Yuy replied. "I am just on my way there, I can give you a lift if you'd like."  
  
"That will be way cool, Mr. Yuy!…..I mean… if it's not too much trouble….." Duo blushed slightly as he realized that he was being just a little bit too eager.  
  
Mr. Yuy only lifted the corner of his mouth slightly but said nothing. He motioned Duo to come sit in the passenger's seat.  
  
Duo was delighted. He ran around the car. Just as he was opening the passenger door, he heard Quatre's calling. Duo turned around, spotting his friends across the parking lot. He waved, indicating that he had heard them. Duo noticed that Wufei had finally appeared. And Duo smirked as he saw Meiran walking next to him very closely. "Yo Wufie!!!" Duo's grin became wider as he shouted. "When are you going to mail out the wedding invitations?"  
  
"God Damn you, Maxwell!!! Shut your big mouth!"  
  
Duo laughed, even from far away, he could see how red Wufei's neck was. The past few days had been so intense that Duo almost forgot how fun it was to tease Wufei…….  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
Smile froze on his face as Duo swirled around, facing the astonished Mr. Yuy. Duo could see that the friendly gesture was gone.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
This was not happening. Duo blinked, wishing that this were only a dream. How stupid was he to forget that Mr. Yuy was right there?!!! He could see that it had all clicked together in Mr. Yuy's mind.  
  
"You are a Maxwell?!!"  
  
Shit.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	20. 19 "It is something I cannot help myself...

Title: Rivals 19  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various for now (13+6, 6+1, 5+2, meiran+5, 3+4/4+3, R+1), but leading to 1+2/2+1, my favorite paring! ^__^  
  
Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) a bit angst.  
  
Note: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
Chapter 19 -- "It's something that I cannot help myself"---  
  
How could he have missed it? It was there all along. The silky chestnut hair. That cheerful, cocky smile. And most of all, that pair of animated violet eyes.  
  
Oh yes, the eyes. They might have been tainted slightly with a hint of blue but it was still nevertheless almost the same shade..  
  
Who else could he be?  
  
He was only denying his true identity.  
  
When Heero introduced him, the young youth had already made a strong impression on him, threatening to reopen the things that he had tugged it away a long long time ago. But he had squashed them down, going against his instinct.  
  
He did not want to hear the inner voice that was whispering him the truth.  
  
He had known it all along, deep inside him. But he did not want to face it. He wanted to forget. Wanted to forget the past.  
  
Wanted to forget him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft screamed.  
  
He frantically pulled off the needles from his forearm. He did not notice his blood dripping down the needles as he tried to get off the bed. But as soon as his feet landed on the floor, his knees went weak and fell on the floor. Milliardo bit down his lips, suppressing a scream of pain in the back of his throat.  
  
"Onii-chan!!!"  
  
"Get away from me." Milliardo shook away his sister's hand from his shoulder. "I have to go after him. I have to..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Milliardo lifted his head up, just in time to see Treize stood by the door. Though the doctor's voice was still as placid as he usually was, his widened eyes betrayed his true words.  
  
"Treize...." Milliardo panted, his palms on the floor as he struggled to get up.  
  
Seeing this, Treize quickly knelt next to his patient, supporting the young man. "You should be back on the bed."  
  
"Treize.." Milliardo placed his hand on his supporter's shoulder. "I have to go after him before it's too late. . I know him. I know he had tried so many times before. I know it even if he did not say anything......" Milliardo winced in pain as he felt the sharp pain in his chest.  
  
"You are not in any condition to do anything." The doctor carefully not to raise his voice but even himself could hear the sharp edge of his tone. "The thing you need the most is to rest...."  
  
"NO!!!" Milliardo suddenly screamed, his nails dug into the doctor's arm. "Treize, you have to take me to him. He is going to do something stupid. I know that tone. I know that expression."  
  
Treize sighed slightly. "Zechs, I will go to him." He helped his patient up. "Tell me where he is going. You have to rest. I will take care of this for you."  
  
"NO." Milliardo frantically grabbed the doctor's collar. "I have to go see him. I have to save him. Take me there. I need to be there. I can't see another I love die!"  
  
Treize could see the resolution in his patient's eyes. Even with that weak body, Zechs meant what he said. "All right." He whispered.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell shut his eyes tight.  
  
There really wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't really run away, because that would be just too pathetic. He couldn't use his usual charm to get out of this situation, because it would probably just aggravate Heero's father even more. And in case that Mr. Yuy decided to beat him down to a puddle of pulp, Duo knew that he couldn't really fight back even if he had the capibility.  
  
So really, the only thing he could do was to shut his eyes and subjected himself to the mercy of Mr. Yuy.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
There was no yelling or screaming.  
  
There was no punching or kicking.  
  
It was just silence.  
  
It was like the whole world had stopped...  
  
"Perhaps this was God's way of telling me what I did was wrong."  
  
Eh?  
  
Duo Maxwell snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard the whisper from Heero's father. To his surprise, he caught a glimpse of Mr. Yuy's unusual expression.  
  
Was he starting to see things or did he really see lament on Mr. Yuy's face?  
  
But Duo did not have time to think twice because the next thing he knew, he saw a stern look started to gather up on Mr. Yuy's face. Duo slightly backed away.  
  
To say that Heero's glare was lethal was totally an understatement.  
  
Heero's father was definitely much scarier than that. Heero's glare was better be described as indifference but the father's definitely had a malicious tone in it. It was as if Mr. Yuy was saying, 'come nearer and I will bite your head off.'  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
Duo could almost taste the hatred in the voice.  
  
"How dare you show up before me and Heero. How dare you lie and mock us."  
  
Mr.Yuy stepped forward and Duo responded by backing away until his back was against the cold smooth car. Mr. Yuy wasted no time as he grabbed onto Duo's T-shirt. He leaned close to the terrified young man.  
  
Mr. Yuy was so close that Duo could smell the cologon emitted from Mr. Yuy's fresh ironed suit.  
  
"Mr. Yuy...." Duo choked out the word as the collar around his neck because tight and dug into his neck.  
  
Mr. Yuy roughly pushed and released Duo, causing the young man to slam against his car.  
  
"Don't ever show your face again. Not in front of Heero and especially not in front of me." Mr. Yuy left Duo cough as he walked around the car and opened the driver's door. Before he got into the car, he directed his eyes at Duo again. "You got that. Don't come near my family."  
  
"Can't ...." Duo coughed. "...can't...do that."  
  
"What?" Mr. Yuy raised his eyebrow slightly. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I can't do that, Sir." Duo faced Mr. Yuy fearless as he walked around the car as well. The fact that Mr. Yuy towered over him by almost a foot did not itimidate him at all. "I understand what your family went through. I am sorry that Heero's grandfather died. But it was not entirely my grandfather's fault."  
  
Mr. Yuy pressed his lips, anger was visible by the way his eyes hardened.  
  
"And....." Duo took in a deep breath. "And.. most important of all..." Duo looked straight up into Mr. Yuy's cold blue eyes fearlessly and then suddenly he smiled. "Because I love Heero.... I love your son... It's something that I cannot help myself...."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yo! Koichi!"  
  
What?  
  
"What'cha doing there?"  
  
Study.  
  
"Heh.... I didn't know a person like you need to study like the rest of us. Ya know, the normal, common people?"  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Ha ha. Whatever. So when you finish it, you gonna let me copy it this time right?"  
  
No.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. Com'on. We are buddies! heck, we grew up together. How many times do I need to beg you before you let me copy your incredible, supreme work? It's our senior year! light up! We are not supposed to be doing any work!"  
  
If you don't do it yourself, you can't learn.  
  
"Argh. Stop talking like my dad okay? I don't want to do those science shit like him. I don't want to design a machine. I just want to be a mechanic. I like fixing stuff ya know? Those theories, formulas are just so boring and way above me. I like the hands-on stuff. I like to get my hands dirty ya know? Nothing excites me than to fix up an old motorcycle!"  
  
Nothing?  
  
"Well... yeah... besides... er.. yeah......"  
  
Spit it out.  
  
"Hey, I can't believe I am telling you this... but, you know that new transfer girl sitting next to the window? Shit, she is some piece of work."  
  
Hilde?  
  
"Yeah.....you see what I mean? I mean, she is so god damn cute, and smart...and beautiful...She is like... she is like the girl version of you! Perfection ya know? You think if I ask her out, she would say yes?"  
  
......  
  
"Oh... what's that face? You look more like a rock than you usually are. You jealous? Hey man, don't tell me you are in to her too. I mean....."  
  
.....She would say yes.  
  
"Really? Ya think so? Hey, you gonna help me on this or not?"  
  
No.  
  
"Oh.. Com'on Koichi! How many times did I help you to turn away those annoying fan girls of yours? Heck, I even went as far to kiss you that one time to get rid of that psycho for you. You know that practically would ruin my repuation if that girl didn't transfer out of here? You owe me this one, man. And ya know it. Paid up!"  
  
......  
  
"Com'on. Just this once. I never felt like this before. I think this time.. I am in love. You know that feeling? It's something that I cannot help myself...."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy paid off the taxi driver. He closed the door and walked into the park without even waiting for the taxi driver to give him back the change.  
  
Things like that did not matter too much any more now.  
  
Heero paced down the little paved road. The saltiness could already be smelled in the air. The sun was almost set. Half of the sky had already turned a beautiful dark blue. There were very few people in the park now. Most of the visitors would come here for picnic because at the end of this park there was a very nice cliff that overlooked the ocean few hundred feet down below.  
  
Perhaps it was the japanese blood in him that made him particularly loved this place. He and Milliardo used to spend quite a few good quiet days on the cliff, doing nothing but listening to the waves's soothing sound.  
  
Heero inhaled. He could hear the waves now. They were as usual, relentlessly pounding and pounding against the rocks down below. The sound was rhythmic, whispering and chanting.  
  
Heero walked on.  
  
It was calling to him  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You are too young to know what love is." Mr. Yuy glared. "I will only tell you one last time. Stay. Away."  
  
"How can you be so stubborn. I don't believe an intelligent man like you would really think that it's my grandfather who killed your father." Duo was raged now. He did not scream or yell. He simply stared boldly at Mr. Yuy with resolution. "Don't be blaming on my family for your not being there when Heero and his grandfather needed you the most." Duo spoke calmly. "It's irrational. And you know it."  
  
Mr. Yuy eyes narrowed as he swiftly grabbed onto Duo's collar again, this time even rougher.  
  
"Watch your mouth kid... you..."  
  
"Koichi. That's enough."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Duo turned in surprise. "Coach!!"  
  
"Koichi. I think I want you to let go of my star swimming athlete. I kind of need him to win the national."  
  
"Hey, is that what I am to you, just something you can use to win the National?" Duo relaxed, seeing that his coach is coming to his rescue.  
  
Mr. Yuy let go Duo and faced the coach. He was surprised that someone would know his name. No one besides his wife has ever called that by that name any more. "Who are you?"  
  
Odin smirked. He ignored Mr. Yuy as he waved Duo over. "Go to the hospital now to meet up with Heero. Sally will take you."  
  
"That's okay coach." Duo felt the redness around his neck as he looked back at Mr. Yuy. His cocky smile returned at the corner of his mouth. "I want to sort things out once and for all with him."  
  
"Duo, for all I know, even at his age, Koichi can squash you like a little bug any time." Odin walked over to Duo and yanked him away from Mr. Yuy. "The last time I checked, he still goes to Gyms and Doujos to polish up his skills. Go, Sally will take you to the hospital to meet up with Heero."  
  
"No coach, I need to solve things now, or I will never be able to see Heero."  
  
"Idiot." He lightly smacked Duo's head. "He missed your competition. Something fishy is going on there. I think you'd better get going. Let me handle this situation."  
  
"Heero...." Duo hesitated, fully realized what Odin was saying. He was going to turn to find Sally but stopped. "But coach... " He eyed at Mr. Yuy uncertainly.  
  
"Just go." Odin smirked. "Koichi and I are old pals. WE needed a chat anyway."  
  
Duo nodded. "Good luck coach. In case your old bones don't make it today, I'll miss you." Duo grinned.  
  
"Brat." Odin was a bit too late to grab onto the silppery young man as he ran toward Sally.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Yuy narrowed his eyes. Annoyance was clearly shown on his handsome face. Apparently this coach knew him. But Mr. Yuy could not place his face anywhere.  
  
Odin turned his attention back to Mr. Yuy, the corner of his mouth slightly lifted. "Let's just say that we have a common friend."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"How sure are you that he is going there." Treize asked as he shifted to 4th gear.  
  
"That's the only possible place..." Milliardo leaned against the seat painfully. "Before he left the room, he muttered about that he should have died that day." Milliardo panted, feeling the pain in his chest increased. "He almost drown when he was young. I am sure he was referring to that day. And this is the only place he knew.... "  
  
Treize was silent. His eyes watched the road but his mind was spinning. Somehow, this conversation reminded him of a previous one that they had.  
  
//"Then why ask me if you could swim again?"//  
  
//"Because swimming is a necessity."//  
  
"Is that why you told me that swimming is essential?" Treize let out the question as casually as he possibly could. "Because your lover almost drowned?"  
  
Millardo closed his eyes.  
  
Treize's fingers dug into the stickshift and shifted it to 5th gear. The car responded beautifully as it accelerated to a higher speed.  
  
Just as Treize thought Milliardo was not going to answer him the question. He heard the whisper.  
  
"I couldn't save him back then" Milliardo kept his eyes closed. "....I couldn't save the one I loved the most even if I witnessed his fall that day....but the ironic thing is... instead of me, it was my sister, who hated him the most, did save him....."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What did you say? Are you telling me the truth?" Duo shouted as he shook the already limp girl on the floor.  
  
"Duo!" Sally emerged at the door, a little bit frantic. "I just confirmed with the nurses. They said there was a big commotion around that time in the room." Sally paused, trying to smooth her heaving breathing. "We need to find him..."  
  
"Shit!" Duo cursed as he picked up the girl. "He is not going to do that... He is not going to drown himself!!!" Duo shook the girl again. "You know where the fuck he is going?" Seeing that the gril did not respond, Duo tapped on the girl's heek. "Com'on. Tell me where he is heading!!"  
  
"The park....." Dazed, the girl blurted out the words.  
  
"All right. You are coming with us." Duo declared as he dragged the girl out of the door. "Sally! Get the car!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"The trail will take us to the end of the cliff." Milliardo pointed as he stepped out of the car with Treize's help.  
  
"You should stay here. I will find him and bring him back." Treize said calmly. He knew that every step his patient took was giving him tremendous pain.  
  
"I am all right." Milliardo panted once again and the familiar chest pain accompanied. "We can't waste anytime, help me to get there."  
  
Treize reluctantly nodded as he put Milliardo's arm over his shoulder and walked toward the trail.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
"Com'on Sally. I know you are a speed-demon!! Let's move this junk!" Duo impatiently tapped the dashboard. "Oh god, I hope he is not going to do anything stupid. That idiot.... That... that moron!!!!"  
  
Sally stepped on the gas. "We will make it." Sally assured as she skillfully maneuvered the car though the traffic. "Duo, we will make it."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
As soon as they emerged out of the tree lines of the trail, Milliardo immediately spotted a lonesome figure stood at the tip of the cliff.  
  
Treize looked up and saw him too. He quickened their pace. He did not like it at all. The person was standing too far out. Any little disturbance would have tipped him over.... "We have to hurry....."  
  
Before Treize could complete his word, the figure leapt off the cliff.  
  
"NO!!!" Milliardo screamed. He struggled to run to the cliff, intending to follow.  
  
Treize's instinct was the same too, as he was rushing toward the cliff. But just as he was going to jump after the person, he realized that Miliardo had the same intention. So instead of jumping, he held onto Milliardo. "Stop, Zechs. This is suicidal." Treize tried his best to speak calmly to Zechs. "Calm down, Zechs. In your condition you can't possibly save him. Let me..."  
  
"No!!!! I have to do this!!!" Millardo struggled even harder.  
  
Treize slapped him, hard on the cheek. "Look, I am going down there. I am doing this for you. You got that? I will bring him back for you. The longer we spend time arguing, the less chance he will have down there. Do you understand, Zechs?"  
  
Milliardo sank down on the ground.  
  
Seeing that Milliardo understand and would not jump after him, Treize twisted out his jacket quickly and jumped without even a single sign of hesitation.  
  
As soon as he was in the air, the thought of why he got the courage to leap of the cliff like that suddenly made it to his consciousness.  
  
"I love him......" Treize smiled bitterly as the truth finally hit him. " It's something that I cannot help myself...."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC 


	21. Rivals 20: CHAOS

Title: Rivals 20/21  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various , including 1+2 Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) angst.  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made.  
  
**************  
  
Note This is the freaking first and the last time I will ever EVER write a long 20+ chapters... as you will tell in this chapter. I am getting lazy... extremely lazy and just want to finish the thing.. quickly..... so this is the product of that feeling.... also because I was pissed off at RL...and want to make everything chaotic..... I know I should not take it out on my fic.. but I can't help it.... anyhow.. if I ever get around to really complete this chapter.. I will.. but for now.. this is what's gonna be... Though I promise chapter 21, the last chapter won't be like this.....so you are safe...... hopefully I will be better mood on the weekend....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
WARNING: have fun guessing the speakers.:WARNING  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 20 -- CHAOS---  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
Darkness......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Where is the fucking trial? Where is the fucking cliff??? HEEEROOOOO!!!!! Where the fuck are you?!!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pain.......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I can't save him. I can't save him.... not back then... not now... I can't save the only one I love..........I can't save him......I can't save him....... Treize.... I beg you... bring him back to me......."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cold..............  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why do you hate me so much... onii-chan... Why do you hate me so much.........."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*  
  
So cold.........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of a friend whom you abandoned so long ago without a reason."  
  
"I know no such friend."  
  
"Even now you deny, Koichi. Do you always live in lies?"  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Why didn't you answer your cell phone that day?"  
  
"I don't know what you are referring to."  
  
"What really cause Dr. J's heart attack?"  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
**Smirk** "I am your son's coach."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So cold........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"HEERO!!!!! You fucking jumped!!! YOU FUCKING JUMPED!!!! YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD!!!!"  
  
"What are you.............Don't do it!!! Duo!!! Don't!!!! I saw your medical record. Your heart won't take the fall!! STOP!!!! "  
  
"God damn you, Heero!!!! You idiotic moron!!! If I survive this, you are gonna pay!!!"  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!! NO!!! Don't jump!!!"  
  
-*-*-*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Numb..........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
//Where is he? I can't see.. it's too dark.......It's been more than 10 minutes... The kid won't last any longer... I need to bring him back.. to Zechs...I need to bring him back.....//  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Can't.. breathe............  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So you are my new assistant?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Yuy."  
  
"Ah, don't call me Dr. Yuy. Call me Jay. Or Dr. J if you must add that stupid Dr. Ttitle."  
  
"Yes, Dr. J."  
  
"So you got any automation or robotic experience?"  
  
"Not really industrial experience, just some knowledge from my undergraduate work...."  
  
"That's good enough.... There really is no relevance between my work and those people in the industry....so.what school did you say you are from again?"  
  
" MIT"  
  
" MIT... my son went to MIT."  
  
"I know. Your son is also a brilliant man like you, Dr. J. He is a few years before me but he is legendary. Even the professors can't stop talking about how intelligent he was in class."  
  
"It is true that Koichi is intelligent... but he's only got the brain. He has no heart."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"I bet you did not hear any of that in school did you?"  
  
"No.... Koichi Yuy was ... the perfect student at MIT."  
  
"Perfect? What kind of a perfect man would value work above his family and friend?"  
  
"Doctor...."  
  
"Ah, never mind my troublesome family affair... so kid, what's your name again? my old brain is not working as well as it used to be."  
  
"Odin, Sir. Odin Lowell."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Can't.... think.........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!! SALLY!!!"  
  
"Duo, I can't let you jump! Your heart is too weak for that kind of fall!!!"  
  
"He needs me!!! He NEEDS ME!!!! I need to get down there!!!!!"  
  
"They said that someone already dived after him! A searching team is already formed... Look, the police are here!! The Divers too!!! Don't do anything that would endanger yourself!!!"  
  
"LET GO, Sally!!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sinking............  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yo, Dr. J, are you around?...... OH... I am sorry.. I am looking for Dr. J. Ya know where that old bone is?"  
  
"Er... Dr. J is in the meeting right now with the people from Washington......."  
  
"Ah, I see.... oh could ya rely a message to him when he gets out? Tell him that my old man is looking for him for the last 3 hours."  
  
"Sure... except that I don't know who your old man is."  
  
"Ah, sorry sorry. Tell him that Gary Maxwell is looking for him and that he is supposed to meet with him for lunch today."  
  
"Dr. G?"  
  
"Yeah. So you heard about my old man?"  
  
"Pretty much.... Dr. J and Dr. G are two of the five most acclaimed scientist in the robotics field..."  
  
"Hahaha, I wonder what my old man is gonna say when he hear this. So you are Dr. J's new assistant?"  
  
"Yeah. Er... did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"OH, no no. It just that there is some friendly rivalry between them.. They have been trying to figure out who is the smarter of the two forever ya know? But I think they are just bored and have nothing to do.....Well, nice meeting ya, I got to run..... oh, by the way, my name is Solo. What's yours?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heavy...........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Duo! Think rationally! Let's try to get down to where the search team is. I am sure they must have found him already. Come'on this way."  
  
"Sally..... what happen if they didn't find him? What happen if he is already..."  
  
"Snap out of it! Duo, let's go. Heero is not that weak."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sinking....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
//Lights? The divers are here with the flash lights....now we have much better chance of find him.... I don't have much time.... He is not going to last any longer.....I have to find him.... I can't fail Zechs......//  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Deeper......  
  
-*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Odin... that fucking bastard never showed up...."  
  
"I know. Dr. J was upset too that day."  
  
"He said he was busy..... yeah right. How could he miss his best friend's wedding?"  
  
"Solo, He is doing his Ph.D. It's hard work."  
  
"We grew up together and he declined to be my Best man? What kind of bastard is he? Study is more important than me? He only needed to spare 1 day! ONE LOUSY DAY!!!"  
  
"Dr. J said that he has not come home since X'mas..."  
  
"I don't know what's his problem. I mean, he is always so God damn indifferent. But lately he is acting weirder and weirder. It's like he is fucking avoiding me!"  
  
"Solo... I think you drink too much.... Let me drive you home... Hilde is probably worrying sick about you right now...You guys just got married.. you need to spend time with her..."  
  
"Give me back my drink....... I am just confused.... I thought we were buddies. I thought he cared about me......Ya know? I mean he acts like one cold bastard, but he is really not like that..... this... this is going way too far."  
  
"Solo...."  
  
"Okay, okay, I am going home okay..... I don't care about that bastard anymore. I don't need some heartless friend like that. From now on, he does not exist! Oh, and Odin? Guess what, you are now my new best friend."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Light..........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
//There he is!!! THERE HE IS!!!! Zechs, I found him!//  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pulled.....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I know you and Dr. J were fighting...... What really caused his heart attack, Koichi? Was it really what you claimed?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Was Dr. J really upset over the stupid rivalry against Dr. G?"  
  
"Who. Are. You."  
  
"Why did you lie? What really happened?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
......pulled......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"They found him!! They found him!! They are going to drag him up!!! Duo, did you hear?!! Duo!!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Light......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Treize...Is he......"  
  
"Come'on Kid. Wake up."  
  
"Treize!! Tell me if he is going to live!!!!"  
  
"Back up, Zechs! You are in my way. I am trying to resuscitate him!"  
  
"You can't die, Heero... you can't die.......... It's my fault....... I couldn't save you....."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The bright light......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU! HEERO!! If you give up like that, I am going to go to hell with you and beat the crap out of you, you hear!!! You promised that you will see me swim!!! "  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Such bright light.........  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Koichi Yuy!!! You are so devoted in your work that you hardly see your family anymore! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Father. I am fine."  
  
"I don't understand you. Koichi. I don't understand you. Five years ago you suddenly told me you want to marry this girl from out of nowhere. And now you act like you are not even married! You are constantly away from home! When is the last time you get together with your wife? When is the last time you saw your kid? What's the matter with you? Don't you have a heart anymore?"  
  
"Father. I am fine but I am busy. I will be home later this month."  
  
"Heero needs his parents! I don't mind taking care of him but he is getting more withdrawn to you. Doesn't that matter to you? Do you want your kid to grow up not knowing you?"  
  
"Father. I can't talk right now."  
  
"Koichi!!! L:isten to me! You are going to come home by the end of this week!"  
  
"Father. I have a meeting in 10 minutes."  
  
"KOICHI! Don't you hang up on me, you hear? Koichi! Don't you dare hang......."  
  
*CLICK*  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo..... I am sorry.....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC --- one more chapter to go..... 


	22. Rivals 21: At the National Swimming Com...

Due to the unusual nature of chapter 20, I thought in order to make sure everyone is on the same page, here is a summary of what happened in the previous chapter...... I hope this helps.. and that my perception of the story is the same as yours.......  
  
Summary of Chapter 20 --Chaos-- (this is basically a copy of my outlines...)  
  
1. Heero Yuy's drowning. Insert his thought every other scene  
  
2. Zechs was bathed in his misery that he never had the chance or capability to save the only one he loves, namely Heero. He felt useless. He DID NOT save Heero, again.  
  
3. Relena was still wondering why Zechs hates her.  
  
4. Treize wanted to save Heero because he loves Zechs and wanted to do this for him.  
  
5. Duo finally got to the scene but was prevented by Sally to jump off the cliff with Heero because he has a weak heart. From earlier chapter, I have hinted that he cannot dive. I believe most of you thought that he was afraid of height.... this is not true, and is there to throw you off.....originally, I was going to make this a big deal in chapter 20.. but I got lazy....anyhow... Duo DID NOT save Heero.  
  
6. Odin and Koichi (Heero's father) showdown. Koichi cannot recall Odin. Odin questioned the truth behind Dr. J's death and Koichi's motive of alienating the Yuys and Maxwells.  
  
7. Odin's perspective: PAST TIMELINE:  
  
Koichi and Odin both went to MIT for undergraduate. Koichi graduated first and went to another school for Ph.D. Odin went to work for Dr. J and met Solo when Solo came over one time to look for Dr. J.  
  
Odin and Solo became closer (since Koichi was never around) and when finally Koichi did not show up at Solo and Hilde's wedding, Solo was fed up and decided to forget about Koichi. (when Solo and Hilde got married, Koichi was still finishing up his Ph.D).  
  
Being his assistant, Odin also found out that Dr. J was not happy about Koichi neglecting his family and suspected that the reason behind Dr. J's heartattack was not because of Dr. G but because of Koichi.  
  
8. Koichi's perspective: PAST TIMELINE  
  
Koichi realized that his feeling for Solo would not be returned. He decided to alienate himself from Solo. He got married with some girl he hardly know and even had a child.  
  
The day Dr. J died, he had a bad confrontation with Koichi, asking why he never came home for his child. Koichi hung up the phone and did not answer the phone. This is why when Heero tried to call his father, Koichi never picked up his cell phone, thinking it was Dr. J bugging him again. (Back track to chapter 6, Forgotten Memory). Koichi knew that it was his fault that his father died.  
  
9. Treize pulled Heero out of water.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Title: Rivals 21/21 woohoo! last chapter!!!  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Pairing: various , including 1+2 Warning : shounen-ai, AU (no gundam!!!) angst.  
  
Gundam Wing is not mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment. No profit is being made  
  
Chapter 21 ---The national swimming competition ---  
  
--- ONE YEAR LATER ----  
  
Dorothy had never met a man as handsome as he was. Though there were many swimmers in the pool, warming up for the National competition, her eyes only glued to the gorgeous swimmer. She watched him, standing by the pool side, his hair neatly braided and tugged behind his head. She unconsciously licked her lips as she followed his few strands of chestnut hair carelessly caressing his water glistering body. She secretly wished that they were her fingers....  
  
"You are drooling. Onna."  
  
Dorothy arched her forked eyebrow at the rude remark. Her haughty composure regained as she turned toward the speaker. However, instead of reprimanding, she responded in an equally rude tone. "Who is that man?" Her eyes uncontrallabily returned to the gorgeous sight of the swimmer.  
  
"Someone you can never have, Onna." The Chinese replied coldly.  
  
"Chang Wufei. You have underestimated me." Dorothy ran her finger through her long golden hair. A seductive but purposeful smile lingered at her lips.  
  
"His heart is already taken." The Chinese man turned. "Come'on Onna. Meiran should be here by now. We need to meet up with her at the front gate."  
  
Dorothy let her eyes lingered at the young swimmer just slightly long enough for her to mesmerize his toned body before she turned her heel and followed the Chinese. The tall girl looked to the side, her eyes betrayed none of the disgust as she saw a spot of dirtiness on the wall. When her eyes fell back to the chinese man in front of her, the disgust did not go away.  
  
"Chang Wufei. I simply don't understand how Meiran would have fallen for you." Dorothy smiled but the malicious intention was not at all concealed.  
  
"Onna. It is I who simply cannot see how you can be related to Meiran."  
  
"My dear Wufei." Dorothy leaned dangerously closed to the Chinese, her words in whispers. "Unlike the man back there by the pool. Can't you see that you are just a worthless worm that my cousin will soon recognize and put it aside?"  
  
"Onna." Wufei smoothly stepped aside, his body no longer being a support for the tall girl. He smirked, enjoying the way the girl lost her balance slightly. "A worm regenerates its body and cannot be defeated so easily. But a butterfly like you, can be so easily destroyed by the mere oil on my finger."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I am sorry." The doctor said quietly as he lighted up a cigarette, his eyes looked out to the river. "This was a mistake. It should have never happened."  
  
"Treize.... "  
  
"I cannot forget about him." The doctor inhaled and exhaled the white smoke. "I am sorry that I have used you." He turned around, his eyes showed a hint of remorse. "This is nothing I could say to alleviate your pain is it, Une?"  
  
"Treize...." The nurse stood rigidly, her fingers intertwined behind her back. "Please don't say that."  
  
Treize exhaled another white smoke, not looking back at the woman. But, all of the sudden, as if he remembered something, he paused and looked down on his cigarette. He suddenly chuckled. He took out the cigarette out of his mouth and stumped the end against the metal railing before he threw it into the river.  
  
"Treize.... You said you love me....." The woman persisted.  
  
"I cannot lie to myself any longer." Treize turned around. His eyes firm and resolute. "Une, I am sorry. I truly hope you will find happiness in the end." He smiled, with a hint of sorrow. "Because I know I won't."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Sitting comfortably on the bench, with her legs properly crossed, Dorothy asked, pointing at the swimmer who was doing his 10th lap in the Olympic sized pool.  
  
"No." Unlike her cousin, Meiran carelessly leaned back, her two elbows rested on the bench a step above. "Duo does not have a girlfriend."  
  
"So he is the guy you bumped into when you were a freshman?" Dorothy curved up her lip. "The guy you claimed that stole your ***innocence***?"  
  
Meiran blushed. "Oh, Come'on. I knew I shouldn't have told you the story. It was an accident. Long time ago."  
  
Dorothy shook her head. "I don't understand why you ending up with that scum. This man here is more.... tasty."  
  
"Tasty?" Meiran laughed. "Dorothy, I should have expected that from you. What happened to Quinze [1]?"  
  
"That loser." Dorothy ran her fingers through her silky hair, her eyes proud. "I dumped him long ago."  
  
Meiran sighed. "You can't just go through guys like that forever........"  
  
"Now.. didn't you say this cutie here is single? Since you don't want it......"  
  
Meiran looked to where Dorothy was pointing. Her eyes locked on the swimmer who was doing, perhaps his 15th lap in the pool. She watched him focused only to the water surrounded him. She could see that there was only one purpose on his mind. "I don't think you are going to get that one."  
  
"And why is that?" Dorothy raised her eyebrow, a slight dent of pride was visible in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Dorothy, not that I am implying you are not pretty..." Meiran quickly explained herself. "It just that.....his heart is already fallen for someone...."  
  
"But he IS single, right?"  
  
"Well...." Meiran lowered her eyes. "I guess......."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The afternoon sunshine generously poured in through the large bay window, dancing off the cool water surface.  
  
Dressed in his casual tanktop and short pants, Heero Yuy stood patiently at the pool side. Holding a timer in one hand, the grown japanese youth watched the swimmer vigorously parted the water with his slim but muscular body.  
  
Heero took his eyes off the swimmer just enough time to glance at the timer before he looked up again and focused his attention back to the pool. He carefully noted the streamline motion of the swimmer. He concentrated on the way the swimmer's arm reached out and deepened into the water to push his body forward. He observed how the swimmer efficiently kicked in the water without wasting a single splash.  
  
As soon as the swimmer touched the end of the other side of the pool. His head immediately emerged out of the water. "Heero! Time!" His blue eyes full of eagerness.  
  
Heero stopped the timer and looked down. His eyes back to the swimmer, who was now getting out of the pool, his once perfect body was now littered with scars but Heero did not turned away from the sight.  
  
"You broke the record, Milliardo."  
  
The swimmer smiled in satisfaction. "Then it's time......" His fingers run through his damped short blonde hair. "Heero.. there is something I want to ask you...."  
  
Heero said nothing but looked back at Milliardo calmly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Odin Lowell threw his arm behind his head and pulled his legs up on the desk as he leaned back on his chair. Papers fell everywhere on the desk and floor. But he did not really care. He was tired. It had been a long excruciating morning.  
  
Suddenly he missed the days when he was coaching swimming team. But then a firm knock on the door suddenly woke him from the past. Odin sighed. He noted the clock and sadly realized that he did have this appointment to keep. "Come in." He reluctantly put his feet down from the desk.  
  
"Prof Lowell." A young man walked into the office. He greeted Odin with an air of mixed confidence and suppressed excitement.  
  
Odin smiled inwardly. The young man had reminded him of himself many years ago. "Come in, Come in and sit here. Just call me Odin. Prof. Lowell made me sound too old."  
  
"Yes, Prof... I mean, Odin." The student did as he was told and sat on the comfy sofa in the middle of a paper cramped office..  
  
"So you are interviewing for the assistant's position?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you have any robotic experience?"  
  
"Yes I do! Prof. Lowell. I am taking couple robotic class this semester!!." The young man replied eagerly. "I am an admirer of Dr. J's work. And I am so excited to hear that you are back from your sabatical and decided to pick up Dr. J's project again!"  
  
Odin smiled, half listening to the young man's rambling about Dr. J's project and was amazed that the old scientist was still legendary.  
  
"What really impressed me was that once you decided to take up the project, you immediately receive the funding for it! I wonder how you did it! I mean.. other professors had advised me not to go onto this road because the government is cutting the funding." The young man looked eagerly at the professor. "I assume the funding did not come from the governement then?" [2]  
  
Odin leaned back on his chair, his fingers crossed on his lap. "No, Uncle Sam did not put any dime in this project. An anonymous donor did."  
  
"Heh?" The young man's eyes were now wild. "Really? But I heard there is an 100 million dollars budget for the project! I wonder who did it?"  
  
Odin smiled. "Well...." Odin's eyes traveled to an old picture hung up on the wall. His eyes locked onto the young version of Dr. J and his young son in the picture. "I wonder about that too sometimes......."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Duo Maxwell. The star of the swimming team." Dorothy offered the swimmer a towel as he was getting out of the pool. She smiled at him as sweetly as she could be at the young man.  
  
But the swimmer did not take the towel. He simply walked past her with other swimmers, not even recognizing her presence.  
  
Embarrassement clearly shown her face as Dorothy swirled around. "Good luck later today on the Competition." Dorothy offered her compliment sweetly while trying hard to suppressed the desperation in her tone. "For a man like you who held the National Gold metalist title, you need not fear." Dorothy smiled as she noted that the swimmer stopped.  
  
But the swimmer said nothing.  
  
Thinking that she still had some chance, she flattered the swimmer once more. "Many people are saying that the reason you won the previous year was because Milliardo Peacecraft was not in it. I think that was a complete B.S." Dorothy said sweetly. "You won the competition fair and square and they....."  
  
"No." The swimmer interrupted, but still did not even turn around to spare a look. " They are right." The swimmer replied coldly, his tone revealed none of the liveliness and cheerfulness he once possessed. "I have not won because I have not beat **him** yet."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"That onna is not giving up, is she?" Wufei watched the scene from the bench. His narrowed eyes did not hide any of the disgust. "How many times do I have to tell her that she has no chance with Maxwell."  
  
Quatre Winner sighed. "Poor Duo...."  
  
"Yeah I would say." Wufei said coldly. "That woman is like an insect. You can't get rid of her just by flapping her away from your sight. You need to squash her dead."  
  
"No...." Quatre was slightly taken back by Wufei's graphic analogy. "That's not what I mean... It just that... Duo does not smile anymore......" Quatre lowered his eyes. "He does not laugh like he used to be anymore...If he were his usual self.. he would have flirted with her....."  
  
Trowa moved in closer to Quatre, lending him his broad chest as he wrapped his arm around Quatre to comfort him.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I really don't understand why it turns out this way... I thought Heero likes Duo too.... I just don't understand why he said yes when that man asked him if he would go to Australia with him....It doesn't make sense...."  
  
"That Heero Yuy is just bad news." Wufei said with a suppressed anger. He opened the pamphlet violently, reading through the list of competitors for the Nationals.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "It doesn't make sense... he was mumbling Duo's name over and over again on the way to the hospital... even when he opened his eyes, the first thing that come out of his mouth was 'Duo'... He care for him..... I know he....."  
  
"Yet he choose that man who was like crying all over in the hospital....."Wufei looked up from the pamphlet and interrupted his friend's sentence with a snort. "What a weakling...."  
  
Anchoring himself safely in the arms of Trowa, Quatre looked back to the pool and focused on his longhaired friend. "Maybe that was the reason...." The blonde haired youth looked back to his boyfriend for consultation.  
  
"SHIT!" Wufei suddenly exclaimed uncharacteristically.  
  
Quatre jumped and stared at Wufei in surprise. He had never seen the Chinese man this distraught before.  
  
Wufei looked up, unnerved. "He.... he is here." He pointed at a familiar name on the pamphlet.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo slammed the his locker closed loudly, irritated by the forked eyebrow woman earlier. He could not believe girls these days were becoming bolder and bolder. The past year, numerous girls and gorgeous guys, had approached him but Duo had no interest what so ever.  
  
He did not know why. He always found himself so full of anger. Every little thing set him off. He would wake up finding himself screaming in the midst of the night for no reason. It was as if something was buried in his chest and no matter what he did he just could not get it out of his system.  
  
And Duo knew damn well what it was.  
  
He knew too well.  
  
Duo slumped against the locker, his eyes half closed.  
  
One year past and he still remembered that day vividly.  
  
The way Heero looked back at him when Milliardo hugged him and asked him to go to Australia with him.  
  
The way Heero kept their eyes locked as he said yes to Milliardo.  
  
Duo curled up his fist and bang against the locker.  
  
That day, Heero did not offer any reason. Duo did not have a chance to find out either because the next day, Heero left.  
  
He left without telling him anything. He left as if there was nothing between them........  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
The longhaired swimmer looked up and his eyes went wild.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hilde sighed. She just simply does not understand how men could be so messy! She had told her son numerous of time to keep his room clean but the young man never listened.  
  
Like father like son.  
  
Hilde sighed loudly this time as she picked up another T-shirt from the floor. Armed with her precious battle partner, her ever faithful vaccum cleaner, she started to conquer her son's messiness.  
  
Though as much as Hilde complained internally, she never exploded in front of her son.  
  
Even if Duo never told her anything, Hilde knew there was something wrong. But Hilde painfully bit down her curiosity and worries as she watched her son sought comfort in swimming like it was his second life.  
  
Hilde could only guessed that the transfer of a certain Japanese young man had caused the drastic change in her son's behavior.  
  
But what can a mother said to her son when he clearly did not want to talk about it?  
  
Hilde stopped the vacuum cleaner, opening the machine and taking out the bag. Seeing that the bag was at its limit. Hilde took the vacuum cleaner and the bag down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
But just as she threw the bag into the trash can, she heard a faint noise of a paper sliding under the door.  
  
Driven by curiosity, still with her vacuum cleaner in one hand, Hilde bent and picked up the paper, discovering that it was in fact a postcard instead.  
  
Hilde narrowed her eyes in confusion as she noted that the postcard was not exactly a scenery one she usually received. Instead, it was a New Year's greeting postcard.  
  
Feeling silly, the mother gave a quick glance at the calendar hung by the phone and confirmed that the New Year was at least 4 months away. Shaking her head, thinking that it was someone's mistake, she turned the postcard and read the content.  
  
And Hilde's eyes went wild as soon as she read the brief but neat handwriting on the back of the postcard.  
  
"Oh.. my....."  
  
Dropping the vacuum cleaner on the floor, Hilde ran out of the door. The postcard tightly held between her fingers as she waved down a taxi.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I see you have advanced quit a bit the last time I have seen you."  
  
Duo hardened his eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
Miliardo said nothing as he pointed at the number on his jacket. "Something good about a defending champion, even if it was a year ago, is that I can enter the competition anytime I want."  
  
Duo looked away. "Do what you want. That's none of my concern."  
  
"Really." Miliardo stood up straight. "I thought the reason you have practiced so hard was to get a chance to compete with me."  
  
Duo said nothing as he picked up his towel from the bench and walked past Milliardo.  
  
"Right before I came here... " Milliardo's voice stayed calm, not bothered by Duo's hostile attitude. "I have asked Heero that if I win this competition, would he spend the rest of his life with me...."  
  
Duo tensed. His hand froze above the doorknob.  
  
"Do you want to know what his answer was?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sally impatiently tapped on the steering wheel. She constantly looked out the window and cursed at the traffic which hasn't moved for the last 10 minutes.  
  
She was going to be late to see the National competition if this damn traffic continued like this!  
  
Sally sighed deeply. Her eyes wandered out to the side street again and was almost jealous of the pedastians on the sidewalk.  
  
At least they were moving.....  
  
But then a figure immediately caught her eye. The youth was slightly taller than what she had remembered but the unruly brown hair and slender body was too familiar.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
She immediately rolled down the car window called out, uncertain but firm. "Heero?"  
  
The said figure turned around. His cobalt eyes showed acknowledgement.  
  
"You are back? From Australia?" Sally suddenly found herself hard to control her excitement.  
  
Heero nodded. He stood where he was, showing no intention of coming closer to the car.  
  
Sally was too surprised to see him and suddenly found herself at loss of words. "Heero.. you know today's the national competition for swimming?" Finally, which seemed to be a long eternity, she spoke again. "Duo is in it today..." She tentatively added.  
  
"I know."  
  
Sally relaxed. The fact that Heero seemed to follow the current event seemed to comfort her a bit. "You wanna hop in the car to go to the competition?" She smiled for things seemed to be heading to a good direction. " I am on my way........"  
  
"No." Heero shook his head.  
  
Sally felt her chest tightened. "But Heero....."  
  
"Sally." Heero nodded 'goodbye' as he turned, continuing his path. "The traffic is clear now."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You sure you don't want to know?"  
  
"No. Don't even try to use that to shake my confidence." Duo Maxwell anchored his feet on the platform. "Your appearance alone is already making me nervous." The longhaired swimmer admitted.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft said nothing anymore but adjusted his goggle for the last time and returned his focus back on the water.  
  
The two rivals, like the other competitors, arched their bodies slightly toward the water. Their arms straight and reached out.  
  
Thousands of eyes watched them from the benches above and through the camera that was directing at them.  
  
It was a silence before the storm. Tension filled in the room. This was the last round of the competition and the audience were eagerly waiting to see who would come out as the winner.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What." Duo replied with a hint of hostility.  
  
"Remember that day when Heero almost drowned?"  
  
Duo spared a quick odd look at his rival next to him.  
  
"Let's forget about the competition and swim like we are going out there to save him." Milliardo smiled. "Let's swim like what we should have done on that cliff."  
  
Duo let the words sank in. His eyes back toward the water.  
  
The day Heero almost drowned, he couldn't do anything. He stood there, watching Treize resuscitate his love, and couldn't do anything but froze in fear and pain.  
  
The fear of Heero might have slipped through his hand.  
  
The pain of the fact that there was nothing he could do to prevent that from happening.  
  
Having heard Milliardo spilling out the hidden burden that Duo did not even know exist in his heart unnerved the longhaired swimmer a bit. But Duo was surprised to feel that a mysterious weight on his heart was slowly disappearing.  
  
"Yes." Duo said with resolution. "We are going out there to save Heero." His eyes cleared as he focused his energy to the water in front of him.  
  
Milliardo smiled but brought back his concentration on swimming immediately.  
  
The stadium was still silent with anticipation. But the hearts on the stages had changed.  
  
The loud horn sounded, echoing in the overly crowded stadium, signaling the start of the race.  
  
Responding to the sound, Duo Maxwell and Milliardo Peacecraft automatically bent and kicked off from the platform. Their bodies projected out flawlessly before they both entered the water at the same time.  
  
They let their bodies glide briefly before they both dug their arms into the water while kicking their legs ferociously.  
  
They swam with the same goal in their mind. [3]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Solo Maxwell was thrilled. He grinned proudly at the motorcycle that was reborn underneath his skilled handiwork.  
  
Another satisfactory work always made another sunny day in his life.  
  
Being a mechanic, earning a lot less than what his brain really capable of, never did bother him, nor did it bother or shame his wife and son. The fact he never went to college did not discount his reputation as the best mechanic in the town. He never really needed to go, for he knew exactly what he truly wanted.  
  
Solo cranked up the volume of the radio. Grabbing a piece of clothe, dipped with wax, he started to polish up the motorcycle, shining it back to its original beautiful bright red.  
  
Half hour later, he spared a quick glance at the clock and noted that he had exactly 10 minutes to finish up cleaning before the customer came to reclaim the bike.  
  
He had plenty of time.  
  
"Is it ready?"  
  
Solo threw the clothe into the sink as he washed his hands. "Yup." Without looking back at the customer, he cheerfully replied. He busy tried to wash off the machine oil stuck in his nails. His head tilted to the side slightly, his back still toward the customer. "The key is over there on the counter. You have already paid Hilde didn't ya?" Finally getting out the dirt, Solo turned around. "So why don't you give this baby a try.. You should hear the engine hum. Wonderful sound I tell ya. And it was an easy fix too. Just one of the tappet.... was loosen and....." Solo's smile slowly froze as he recognized the identity of his customer. The sentence trailed off into oblivion.  
  
Even after these years, Solo could still remember what he looked like. Even though he had claimed that he had forgotten about him, his memory still betrayed him.  
  
"Koichi....." Solo let the word slipped out of his mouth before he recomposed himself and smirked. "So... the famous business man has finally come back to town. Dr. Yuy." Solo emphasized the title. A mockery smile hung unnaturally on his face.  
  
But Koichi Yuy did not back down nor did he show any displeasure of the mockery. With a stoic expression fixed on his face, he simply turned, walking over to the counter and picked up the key. He then turned his attention back to the mechanic. His blue eyes locked with the violet and then, without saying a word, he suddenly threw the key toward the mechanic.  
  
Though surprised, Solo caught the key easily in reflex. His face did not hide the confusion.  
  
"Congratulation." Koichi let the word rolled out of his tongue before he turned and walked out of the shop. He never gave the shop owner a chance to reply for he smoothly got into his Mercedes and left as swiftly as he came.  
  
Still puzzled, Solo looked down at the key and then back at the shinning red motorcycle. But being a motorcycle lover, it finally hit him. Though it took a while, he eventually noted the make and year of the bike he had been working on for the past few hours.  
  
And then he smiled.  
  
Harley Davidson. 1984.  
  
That was the year he married Hilde. [4]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy sat on the cliff where he once almost lost his life. His blue eyes closed, feeling the gentle wind caressing his skin. The waves concocted a beautiful melody into his ears, whispering a different kind of song than the one last year.  
  
"If you jump again. I will follow. And there will be no Sally to hold me back this time. And then when I do find you in hell, I will beat the crap out of you to show how moronic you are."  
  
Heero opened his eyes slowly and turned to the source of voice. He locked his eyes with a pair of violet. "Duo....."  
  
The swimmer bent slightly, resting his palms on his knees. He breathed heavily, evidently from the running that he had been doing. "No more postcards with 'Omae o Korosu' written on them ? " Duo flashed the postcard, still breathing heavily but a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
Ignoring Heero's question, Duo spoke in a low suppressed tone. "Do you believe.." His long chestnut hair, once shinning, were now damped and cascaded down his shoulder chaotically. ".... that my mother spent over hundred dollars on Taxi to deliver this damn postcard to me right after the competition?" He stepped closer. A strong wind swirled up to him, causing the jacket he wore open, revealing his smooth chest. "And do you believe.. that I spent another hundred bucks just so that I could get here to kick your butt for what you did to me?"  
  
Still sitting on the cliff with his head turned toward the approaching longhaired youth, Heero nodded. He believed Duo. The swimmer looked like he just got out of the competition and ran out here without even changing.  
  
"You...." Duo reached out his hand, holding Heero's chin. "How am I going to make you pay for what you make me go through this past two years......."  
  
Heero locked his aqua blue eyes with the violet, fearlessly.  
  
"How am I going to make you suffer, the pain you put me through..thinking that you have chosen him... over me....." He bent and leaned close to the Japanese.  
  
Heero stayed silent, only watching Duo, surrendering himself.  
  
"You.... god damn.....idiotic, moronic, hopelessly stupid jerk....." Duo leaned so closed to Heero's face that his forehead touched the other youth's.  
  
Heero did not back away. He did not have to. He felt the hot breathe coming from the longhaired youth blown on his cheek. "I was only coaching him......." Heero whispered.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Duo immediately crushed his lips against Heero. At the same time, he collapsed on the ground, his arms wrapped around the Japanese youth.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, feeling Duo's eager tongue exploring his.  
  
Duo parted his lips. His violet eyes looked deeply into the aqua blue. "Was it a test for me? Were you trying to see how fucking long I would wait for you?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I was needed to help Milliardo recover. To repay the debt I owed to his sister."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "What debt?"  
  
"She saved my life."  
  
"Well then." Duo shrugged. "I guess I will take that as a good reason for LEAVING ME, and LET ME HANGING!" Having said that, Duo roughly pressed his lips against Heero's, as if he was punishing the Japanese youth for ever leaving him like that.  
  
Heero did not object as he willingly parted his lips and allowed Duo to enter the warm cavern, feeling Duo's tongue battled against his.  
  
But the longhaired youth soon gave up and concluded the sweat punishment with a soft gentle kiss. "But if you ever jump off like that again," Duo pulled away, seriousness gathered on his face. "I will kill you. I will end your miserable life first just so that I don't have to see you jump. Just so that you won't trample over my heart like that ever again"  
  
"I am a diver, Duo."  
  
"Holy shit. No kidding...." Duo pulled Heero close. "Then fucking act like a diver and not a suicidal jerk!"  
  
"I could not ask you to wait for me that day when Milliardo needed me. It would not be fair. I did not know how long it would take for Milliardo to recover." Heero said evenly. "Forgive me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Duo placed a butterfly kiss on Heero's forehead. "I am such a generous man that I am willing to let this go. But only just this once."  
  
"Arigato......"  
  
Duo smiled for the first time since last year.  
  
The two sat side by side, watching the sun settling down on the ocean. There were no words exchanged. Both bathed in the comfort of each other.  
  
Suddenly, giving in to his temptation, Duo turned and kissed Heero again. He whispered as he felt Heero's smooth skin against his. "So....you wanna know who won the competition?" His finger lingered at the base of Heer's T- shirt.  
  
Heero shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He leaned even closer to Duo. "You have already won this competition a long time ago......" He sealed his lips against the longhaired youth. He placed his palms against Duo's bare chest.  
  
Duo sighed. He gave in into the kiss, enjoying the attention Heero was giving to his lips and feeling the warmth traveled from Heero's fingers. Duo relaxed, the crumbled postcard slipped out of his hand and fell on the ground.  
  
The wind blew across the cliff softly.  
  
As if having the wings of a dove, the postcard was soon carried by the current. It swirled up into the air gently. It circled above the two lovers as one pushed down the other. It lingered briefly just enough for it to give blesses to the lovers before the wind pick up and sent it away, leaving the two their privacy. The sun settled down to the ocean line. But a few remaining rays of sunshine caught and reflected the small writing of the postcard as it headed toward the far end of the sea.  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo, Ai shiteru  
  
Signed,  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
~~~~~  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Note: [1] can you tell I am running out of character names? ^_^;;;  
  
[2] Thank you Kristie for supplying that piece of information ^_^  
  
[3] To be honest, I was going to end the fic right here and add a little scene of the postcard, and hint at the "Duo, Ai shiteru" part... ^_^;;; but I finally decide against...because I can just imagine you guys killing me for it....  
  
[4] So Koichi is the version of Heero I imagined if Duo did not reciprocate the feeling... and I just thought that I added this little part to contrast with Heero and Duo.. and guess what.. suprisingly, I kind of like Koichi and Solo's final scene better... ^_^;;; hum...... I wonder what does that say.. maybe next time I should go for the not so happily ever after ending?  
  
*duck*  
  
okay, never mind, Duo is over there throwing food at me now.... I guess I will just scratch that thought.. ^_^;;;;  
  
NOTE:  
  
This fic costed me EIGHT MONTHS to finish. It was first posted on 1x2ML on september 1st, 2001 and was completed on April 27th....  
  
Looking back.. I know for sure that I will never EVER write another story this long now..... unless I know I have time to finish it up quickly... because I hate loosing readers.. and God knows how many did I loose when I spent this freaking long time to complete this.. The fact that I took two breaks in the middle of this fic probably didn't help either...  
  
anyhow, thank you for those who stayed until the end since the beginning.. I sincerely hope the ending is not too anti-dramatic... though I love those dramas and cliffhangers, I usually prefer the ending to be quiet and suggestive.... also...since there is a huge time gap (in the story) between chapter 20 and 21 ^_^;;;; and the styles are completely different... I hope the flow is okay.....but please let me know..  
  
And.. I know there are people out there just dying to see lemons....^__^;;; i want to too... but... I am not very good at writing it... maybe someone would want to pick it up or help me with it?  
  
anyhow, I guess this is the last chapter but I still would like to see some C&C or reviews if possible.........maybe that will make me crank up the epilogue? *hint hint.*  
  
Canisa  
  
p.s.  
  
Just in case people were wondering why I wrote chapter 20 the way I ddi .....  
  
I am sorry about the unusal nature of chapter 20. I have received the feedbacks... I am glad that some people found it amusing. I also understand that it's confusing and hard to read at the same time....I guess I was fed up with RL(real life)'s rigid structure and wanted a change so I took a rebellious step in my fic. It just that I wanted to break out of this tiny little box that seems to always tells me what is supposed to be right and wrong. I guess I just want to explore all kinds of possibilities and not limit myself to what people usually do....... so I boldly, if not recklessly, wrote chapter 20 composed of entirely diaglogues....  
  
and I am really grateful of your understanding, tolerance and acceptance. I am not sure if I will really fix up that chapter...at this present time, I want it that way, in my own stubborn way........ guess I want to prove something... don't know if I really did... maybe some day when I am older and wiser and I will be able to see things more clearer....... 


End file.
